Because of You
by Baybeetricia
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. PostHogwarts. Hermione and Draco had a fling in the last year of school and neither of them could forget it but now that they are at University, they decided that it would be best to put it out of their minds, what would happen.
1. A Reunion and A Meeting

_Because of you _

**Note: **

Before you start to read this, please note that this is a song-fic. If you've seen the video, or heard the song, you should know what this will be about; or do you?

This story just came to me, while I was on my tenth time, listening to it for an hour. The song is by Ne-Yo (yes a hottie) and I think you would appreciate it.

I've decided that I will make this into a chapter story; instead of my usual one-shot.

When you are done reading, you should read the final note at the bottom and tell me what you think of the idea.

**Summary: **

_Post-Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco had a fling in the last year of school and neither of them could forget it but now that they are at University, they decided that it would be best to put it out of their minds, especially since Draco is now dating Pansy and Hermione is determined to complete her studies at the top of her class. Well, that was until they bumped into each other, literally, in the hallway, on their way to the same class. Will they develop an attraction towards each other? Will they start something neither of them could control? But if so, what will be the consequences of their actions? _

**Chapter One: **

**A Flashback and the Reunion **

The date is August 24th and it is the first day of the new semester at the University of Magic. The sun was shining brightly and the sky looked as clear as could be. A smiling Hermione walked proudly up the stairs of the University's front yard then took a detour towards the growing crowd of students that gathered around a statue. She hoped she was at the right place. Her acceptance letter specifically said to be at the front of the school, by the statue, for an orientation ceremony at nine a.m. After a few minutes, she looked down at the parchment paper that was in her hand and sighed. She knew she wasn't early, seeing at it was a quarter past nine, for the orientation ceremony, but there should be no excuse for anyone to be late to welcome the new students into their own school; and my were there a lot of people. There were people, who looked like they came from all around the world, gathered outside, chatting happily and laughing amongst themselves. She stood there for a minute more and then walked over to a vacant bench and sat down. She must have been there for less than five minutes when she saw someone walk over to the bench she was sitting on, smiling. She smiled back, politely, and watched as the person took a seat next to her.

Before Hermione could formally introduce herself to the girl, and ask her if she knew what was going on, the girl introduced herself.

"Hi there. My name is Sara Timberball and you are?"

Hermione carefully looked the girl over and exhaled. This was so bizarre. The first person who actually talked to her seemed to be a punk rock, gothic queen. She was dressed in all black. Shirt, pants, shoes, socks, you name it. Her hair was spiked black and her nails were painted black. Her ears were pierced in several different places, and nose was as well; but nonetheless, her parents raised her to not judge a book by its cover so she smiled, outstretched her hand and replied "Hi Sara, my name is Hermione Granger. Do you..."

But Hermione didn't get to finish because Sara jumped up, ran over to the group of people she came from and shouted "I told you! She is Hermione Granger! You all owe me fifty galleons. Pay up now!"

Hermione looked in shock as the scene unfolded before her. Sara was taking several pouches from different people and laughing, merrily. Never in Hermione's life had she ever felt so rejected; but she was determined to make this experience unlike any other. So she sucked up the sorrow she felt and waited a few more moments. Slowly, the crowd deteoriated, leaving Hermione with three other people. Hermione slowly gathered up her pamphlets, bag and few books and slowly walked away; that was until a female walked up to her. She exhaled sharply, hissed as the person came closer but stopped when the person ran and stopped before her. I guess the person wasn't ready for the look of annoyance on Hermione's face because she gasped and said "Sorry for stopping you. It's just that I wanted to know if you were Hermione Granger."

Hermione, slowly closed her eyes, and growled. I mean wasn't once enough? Her eyes snapped open and said "Yes I am Hermione Granger. You can run off to your friends and tell them that now."

The girl looked at her in confusion and said "What?"

"Did you not hear me?" Hermione asked her stupidly "I said you could go over to your friends and tell them. At least you could make the galleons."

The girl looked at her, like she was mental, and asked "What are you talking about? What galleons? Are you okay?"

Hermione looked over the girl's confused expression and exhaled. _Great, just great, Hermione. First you were the subject of a bet, now you are making a poor innocent person think that you are a complete ass. Way to go!_ Hermione thought to herself. "So you are not meeting me because of a bet?"

The girl looked as if she was going to burst and said "No. I only came over here to hand you this parchment."

When Hermione heard that, her face turned beet red. The girl laughed at the change in Hermione expression and said "It's okay. I've heard what a girl did to you. It's understandable. By the way my name is Jessica McCollie."

"It's nice to meet you Jessica. Sorry about flipping out earlier. I'm under a bit of stress."

Jessica, a petite, black haired girl, laughed and said "It's okay. Do you want to meet my friends?"

Before Hermione could say anything she was pulled towards two males. Hermione immediately looked down at the ground and blushed. It wasn't usual for her to be shy around males but these two guys were hot, and when I say hot, I mean hot with fifteen "T's". One of them looked about six foot and the other one looked about 5 foot eleven. The one who was five foot eleven had dark hair, was extremely built, which you could see through his shirt, and had a smile that could take your breathe away. She learnt that his name was Brent, and she smiled when he shook her hand. But when she saw the other one, her heart almost stopped. There he was. The man who haunted her for months. Well he wasn't exactly the same person but he must have had some sort of relation to the person. He had blonde hair, aristocrat features and a body anyone would die for. Hermione looked him over carefully and asked "Are you, in any way, related to the Malfoy's?"

The male looked at her skeptically and said "Why yes. I am a Malfoy actually. The name's Anthony and you must be Hermione Granger; right?"

"You know me?"

"Well I've never formally met you, as you could tell, but I've heard your name for as much years as I could remember."

"From whom I might ask" _As if it wasn't obvious. _

"My cousin Draco."

Then it all clicked. _He was Draco's cousin. That's why he looked familiar._ But before she could say anything, the first thing that came out was something she never thought she would say "So how has he been?"

Anthony raised an eyebrow at the question but said "He should be fine. He has a girlfriend to keep him company so; yeah. I would say he is fine."

Hermione heart sank. She knew he would move on, after their little fling but...anyway. Enough about that. She cleared her throat, looked at the people and said "Well I think I should go. I have to meet my roommate and all. So I guess I'll see you around."

She didn't wait for their reply. She just took off suddenly and turned around the first corner she could get to. She paused for a second and leaned against the nearest wall. _I can't believe this is happening again. It took me so long to get over him, why do I still have these feelings? Damn it! I need to get rid of them. _Hermione stood still for a moment, glanced at the parchment, which Jessica gave her, and made her way to the specified room, that she was to share. On the way there, she reminisced on the time when the tension between the two, finally cracked.

**Flashback**

It was the last day of school for the graduating class and everyone was having a nice time at the party. The war had ended months ago and everyone was on good with each other; well almost everyone. Hermione had yet to forgive Draco for all of the name calling during the years, or so it seemed, but he could care less. They still had their spats every now and then, but some of them were just completely silly, since it really had no point. Everyone said that the reason none of them would stop the arguments was because they silently loved the thought of bringing passion out in the other and, as a result of that, find each other attractive; but they both denied the allegations.

But at this party, something sparked an argument, which started petty but later grew into a full fledged argument; filled with sneering, swearing, and the occasional pointing of an accusing finger from both parties. The argument started with a disagreement between Hermione, Harry and Ron, which escalated with a few more uninvited guests.

"What do you mean it is useless?" Hermione bellowed.

"Exactly what I said, 'Mione." Harry pointed out.

"Harry is right, 'Mione. This spew idea is completely ridiculous and to think that the Ministry would put up with such an idea is just stupid on your part." Ron said.

Hermione's nostrils flared and she said "For starters, it is not spew, it is S.P.E.W. Do you understand me? S.P.E.W! And who gives a damn if they listen to me or not? I'll get other ways to make sure what I want is achieved."

"Give it up, Hermione!" Ron said.

"It's no use. You know no one would ever think what you want matters. You would be talking to a bunch of pure blooded wizards, Hermione. These people have had elves for over centuries; do you actually think they would listen to a..." but Harry didn't finish because Hermione cut in.

"A Mud-blood? Well you know what? Both are you no better than Malfoy. Matter of fact, you are worst than Malfoy."

"Just because you like him..."

"For the last time, I don't fucking like him! He is scum..."

But Draco, who was walking by, stopped and decided that he should but in "Granger..."

"Not now ferret..." She then turned back to Harry and Ron "...a down right bastard..."

"I am no such thing! I was not born out of wedlock!"

Hermione's head snapped towards him and asked "And what is it that you want, ferret?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. What is this so called conversation about that you had to add my name into it?"

"Now is not the time Malfoy..." She then turned around to face Harry, only to be pulled back by a very annoyed Draco.

"Answer me Granger. I am not one of your minions who you can talk to however you feel like. So answer the damn question."

"Why do you care? It's not like you care about anything but your damn self." Hermione said, while poking him in the shoulder.

"You don't fucking know me Granger, so don't pretend like you do." Draco warned.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Hermione said sarcastically and then turned around to face a smiling Harry and Ron. What she didn't expect was Draco walking up behind her and asking:

"Is it that time of the month or are you naturally a bitch?"

Before Hermione could yell at him, he turned around and walked out of the Great Hall. Before Hermione could register what was going on, she stormed outside in search of him. She knew where he had gone so she took a sharp turn to the left, and walked down the flight of stairs that led to the Slytherin Common Room. She was walking for about five in the deserted corridor until she saw a head of blond hair near a wall. She slowed her pace and allowed the anger of both conversations to overtake her. She walked closer to him but scowled when she saw that he was smiling.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A Gryffindor in a Slytherin's lair."

"What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy?"

"Temper Granger. Why would you ask such a question?"

"First you jump into a conversation, which you had no business in, in the first place, then you had the _balls_ to call me a bitch."

"Such a nice choice of words, Granger. Do you think of _balls_ often?" Draco's smirk broaden

Hermione scowled and said "Why Malfoy, are you interested in getting some; seeing as you lack in that department?"

Draco's smirk dropped, and then slowly resurfaced when he said "My Granger. How would you know if I am lacking or not? Do you fantasize about me?" Draco moved his body from the wall; he was leaning on, and took a few steps towards Hermione.

Hermione didn't falter. She stood her ground and said "Oh you wish Malfoy. As if I would fantasize about a pompous ass such as yourself."

"Denial is understandable, Granger. I mean, if I was in your position I would fantasize about me as well."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said "Well, it seems like you have no intention of continuing the conversation I started so, good night Malfoy."

But Draco was having none of that. "Where do you think you are going Granger? I am not done with you."

"Well that is where we change roles because I am done with you."

But she didn't get far because Draco swiftly walked up to her, pushed her against the wall to her left and said "Now Granger. Where are your manners? Didn't you know it was impolite to walk away from an incomplete discussion?"

"No, Malfoy, nor do I care."

"And when has the all mighty, good natured Hermione Granger, not care about something?"

Hermione ignored him and said "That is my cue to leave."

Hermione then made an attempt to leave but was pulled, and pushed further into the wall by Draco. "Where do you think you are going, Granger?"

Hermione pushed him away, slightly and said "To bed, Malfoy."

"Oh no you don't."

Hermione who, was mildly irritated by this pointless conversation said "What the fuck do you want from me?"

Draco smirked and said "That's what I was waiting for. The Hermione Granger with the brains and a bitchy attitude."

That sent her over the edge. "Why are you calling me a bitch? I am not a bitch, nor do I have a bitchy attitu-" but she didn't get to finish because Draco pushed his body against hers and gave her a kiss that took her breath away. As soon as their lips collided, it felt like sparks erupted and exploded. Hermione had never felt such a sensation before in her life. She slow wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer and groaned when she felt him grab her waist.

They stood there, against for the wall for a while, just groping each other until Draco pulled apart and said "Follow me."

Hermione didn't protest. She just took a hold of his hands and allowed him to lead her to the Slytherin Common Room. When they got to the door, which wasn't that far from where they were, Draco said the password, and walked in, pulling her behind him. As soon as the portrait closed Draco pushed her against it and pulled her into another searing kiss. She immediately kissed him back and moaned as she felt Draco raising her legs so she could wrap them around his waist. She wrapped them around her waist but looked at him in confusion when he pulled back and asked "Are you are virgin?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to do this? If not, then now is the time to speak up."

Hermione looked at Draco's flushed expression and instantly said "Yes, I want it."

Draco leaned forward, captured her lips against his, and grabbed her hips closely against his. He started to walk away from the portrait, and Hermione pulled her lips from him in confusion and asked "Where we going?"

"Relax. We are going to my room."

Hermione didn't get to answer because Draco placed his lips over hers once again. About five minutes later they stopped at a wooden door, which had the words "Head Boy" labeled on it. Draco said the password, and speedily walked into the room. Hermione looked around the room, until Draco told her to unwrap her leg from his waist. She did so slowly, but before she could move to place her foot on the ground, Draco kept her cradled to his chest, walked over to his bed, and threw her on it.

She squealed as her body bounced on the bed but stopped when she saw Draco removing his shoes. She watched him closely but licked her lips when Draco walked over to the bed. He crawled on the bed, closer to her and pushed her on her back.

As soon as Draco's lips met Hermione's her mind went blank. All of the caresses, all the words, just made her closer to the edge.

Hermione was just about the go deeper into the actual event, where she gave herself to him, but she heard someone call her name.

**End of Flashback **

"Hermione!"

Hermione snapped out of her daydream and smiled when she saw who it was who called her. Jessica was standing by an antique painting smiling. Hermione looked at the parchment once again, and then stopped by the door where Jessica was standing. Hermione asked Jessica "Is this room 30?"

"Yes it is, and you are my dorm mate."

"But why aren't you inside?"

"Because, since we are one of the privilege ones to get a portrait as a door, we get to choose our password."

"Great. So do you have any suggestion?"

"What about un-abiding love?"

"You love Romance novels right?" Hermione asked and laughed

"How'd you know? Plus, I feel like I am living in one."

"Well, the password seems okay."

So they said the password and the portrait swung open. What they saw when it opened was something Hermione was not prepared to see. The room was split into two colors. Pink on the left and white to the right and on each side of the room were two perfectly made beds. Hermione walked over to the bed, where her luggage sat, and sat on the bed. Jessica did the same to her bed and, almost immediately, started unpacking. She opened her pink suitcase and placed her stuff on the bed. Hermione watched her for a while, and then started doing the same. She slid open her new white, with black trimming, suitcase and smiled when she saw the contents.

In her suitcase were the usual toiletries, and clothing but a few things stood out. Firstly, there were a picture of her parents and her six year old brother Cameron, taken a month ago, while they were all on holiday in the Caribbean. Secondly, there was another picture, but this picture was of her two best friends Harry and Ron, who were in Auror Training as we speak. Harry and Ron were with their girlfriends' Ginny and Luna, respectively. They were all at the good bye party, held for Harry and Ron, the day before they entered training. Hermione took these two pictures and arranged them, in a straight line, on her empty dresser. She then took out her new laptop, which was given to her as a gift from her grandparents, and placed it on the adjoining desk next to the dresser.

About an hour later Hermione had finished unpacking, plugging in her pc, and helping Jessica organize her stuff. I mean, compared to Hermione, she was quite messy. Her side of the desk was covered with all sorts of things Hermione would never think to put on a desk. Socks and earrings. Who puts socks and earrings on a desk, when you have dressers and bureaus to put them in? Anyway, after helping her put those away Hermione was exhausted. She looked at her clock and sighed. It was already after one and she hadn't eaten since seven thirty that morning.

She was going to get up to go look for a place what sold food until Jessica's boyfriend, Anthony, came to the door. Hermione still couldn't get that inkling from her spine whenever she saw him. Instead of moving off the bed, she just stopped moving and lied there; praying for him to leave soon. After thirty minutes of waiting him to leave, Hermione fell asleep, dreaming of Anthony's cousin.

--------------------

Hermione awoke from her captivating sleep around six thirty that evening. The orange sun was slowing sinking and Hermione yawned. The room was slowing getting dark and Jessica was nowhere to be seen. Hermione stretched her arms, above her head, and groaned as her stomach suddenly started to grumble. She had forgotten that she hadn't eaten in eleven hours so she, slowly, raised her recuperating body out of the bed, placed her abandoned sandals back on her feet, got some money and decided to go looking for some food.

When her portrait opened Hermione could hardly see the hallway. There were so many girls, in some of their best clothes I might mention, coming out of their room. So Hermione waited a while, until it was at least manageable, and followed them. It looked like they were going some place where food was so why shouldn't she follow? She followed the crowd and saw that they all went to this local eatery at the right end of the campus. She slowed her pace as she got closer to the door and took in the surroundings. Above the door, there was a large white banner with the words "_Welcome Freshman's!"_ in large black writing. Hermione took that as an indication and went inside.

The eatery was plainly decorated, white walls and white tiles; well that was until she saw the right of the room. There was a huge dance floor, large wrap-around tables and chairs and a DJ area. She silently walked to the left of the room, where the cash register was located, and quickly scanned the menu behind it. Most of it consisted of salads and different food for people who were on an eating binge. Then she looked to the far corner of the menu and saw something more her style; a roast beef sandwich with a side of fries. _Just what I wanted_ she thought.

She walked slowly to the abandoned cash register but stopped short when someone cut in the front of her and said "A cherry cola please."

Hermione couldn't understand what it was with these people; they seem to have no home training or manners. _I mean to just cut in front of me like that. That is so…uh. _But she said nothing. She waited until the person was done, left and disappeared into the crowd to make her way to the cash register.

"Can I have the roast beef club with a side of fries; please?"

The girl looked at her weird, as if saying 'all of that', for a few minutes, calculated the cost of the sandwich and asked "Is that all?"

"Um no, can I have a medium canned pumpkin juice as well?"

The girl took about three minutes trying to put that in and after she was done she said "That will be £3."

Hermione took her money out of her pocket, paid the money, and stepped aside. She waited for about five minutes until the cashier told her that her food was ready. As soon as she reached over to grab her food, the same guy, who cut in front of her before, came back and said "Another cherry coke please."

The cashier smiled and said "Sure, cutie."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but stopped when the guy said "Mmm, a roast beef sandwich. You seem like my kind of girl."

But Hermione was in no mood to talk to him so she, politely said "Great", turned the other way and walked away. She walked pass all the girls, who were dancing with numerous guys, and walked out the door. She walked back to her room, said the password and went inside. What she didn't expect to see was Jessica and Anthony practically going at it.

She gasped loudly and quickly walked over to her bed. She put up a soundproof barrier in the middle of the room, turned on her magically powered television, which she had hidden before, sat on her bed, and began eating.

About an hour, she was done eating but was too engrossed in the movie to get up. She was watching a classic entitled Titanic, which starred one of her favorite actors; Leonardo DiCaprio. As soon as the movie went on commercial, she quickly got up, threw the empty plate into the garbage and sat back on the bed. Within thirty minutes of getting up, she fell asleep.

---------------------

A week later, which was the first week of classes, was surreal for Hermione. The first four days were filled with lesson plans, copies of the curriculum, the list of recommended books and revision from what they should have covered in their previous school. Today is the 31st and it was the first day she would get to see her first potions class. She had been looking forward to this class all week and couldn't wait to see who her professor was; that was until she reached the potions class. You see, someone else was reaching for the door. She then reached her hand further towards the door until the person said "Allow me."

Hermione smiled, allowed the person to open the door for her but as she was thanking the person she looked up and her eyes met silver-grey ones.

"Draco?"

------------------

**Note: **

That is the first chapter of _Because of you_. I know it might seem long, but if you are use to my writing then you should expect it. I know it might not seem like a song-fic but I am not sure if I will put the actual lyrics or the meaning of the song; I guess you will have to find out.

I will be updating this story frequently, since I am off from college. I will be updating my other stories as well.

Now for the thing I wanted to tell you, I was thinking that I could start a story, later on in the year, and have you submit, not through comments, but through messages, but you could tell me how you want the other chapters to go one at a time. You could send the ideas, and I could write the chapter, if it goes with the concept of the story, and credit it for you.

If it sounds like a good idea, let me know.

But know that when I start the story, an author will only be credited no more than time; meaning no one author can be credited for more than two chapters; and not back to back. In addition to that, the first chapter and the last two chapters; be it epilogue or not, are off limits.

So review and tell me what you think!

_Much Love_

**Baybeetricia**


	2. Unwanted Feelings

**Because of You **

_Last time on "**Because of You**" _

_A week later, which was the first week of classes, was surreal for Hermione. The first four days were filled with lesson plans, copies of the curriculum, the list of recommended books and revision from what they should have covered in their previous school. Today is the 31st and it was the first day she would get to see her first potions class. She had been looking forward to this class all week and couldn't wait to see who her professor was; that was until she reached the potions class. You see, someone else was reaching for the door. She then reached her hand further towards the door until the person said "Allow me." _

_Hermione smiled, allowed the person to open the door for her but as she was thanking the person she looked up and her eyes met silver-grey ones. _

_"Draco?" _

**Chapter Two **

**Unwanted Feelings **

Draco's smile faded when he saw who the voice belonged to. He looked at her for a few minutes before he actually said anything. Out of all the bloody people in London to run into, he just had to run into the one girl he could not stop thinking about; Hermione Granger. This girl had invaded his dreams for months after he left her asleep in his bed; at Hogwarts. Her moans, her touches, everything about it drove him mad. That was the reason he was in a relationship now. To get the thought of her out of his mind, so that he would be able to focus on something other than the way she melted and responded to his every touch and thrust. Suddenly a picture of Pansy, his current girlfriend, appeared in his mind. That was enough to block any thoughts for Hermione from his mind; well at least for now. He cleared his, surprisingly dry, throat, and said "Hermione?"

She, slowly, raised an inquisitive eye at Draco at the mention of her first name. Even during their previous encounter he had never so much as used her given name. But, aside from that, for some reason, the foreign name, at least to Draco, sent shivers down Hermione's spine. She quickly brushed the feeling away and asked the burning question, that was bothering her the moment she saw him.

"Why are you here?"

Draco looked at her, in confusion, for a moment then said "What else? To complete my education"

Hermione felt dumb at that moment. I mean, that was an obvious answer, but she was sure he caught the other meaning:_ Why are you in my life_. They didn't say anything for a while, just stood there, in silence and stared. That was until Hermione looked away and made her way into the class and walked to an empty seat. When she got settled in, and looked around the room, her heart almost stopped. There was Draco sitting two rows in the front of her and he had his arm around some girl. She heard, from Anthony, that he had a girlfriend, but just seeing them together was totally different. Hermione stared at the girl for a few minutes until she realized who it was; Pansy Parkinson. She was one of Hogwarts most experienced females. Some thought Pansy and Lavender were running competition seeing as the amount of males they both had sex with but that is beside the point now.

For the few passing minutes, before the lecturer arrived, Hermione, discretely, stared at the two. The way Pansy laughed at something he said, the way he continuously looked around the room, even the way he seemed to be staring off into space when she started to talk. Anyone could see that they were a couple, but something was still fishy about the whole thing. She was going to dig into her mind deeper to find a solution but then the door burst open.

A tall, slender man came into the room, carrying a large amount of papers in his arm. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He was cute, something Hermione could admit, and he was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and black trousers. He placed the papers on the desk, brushed his black, gelled hair, out of is eyes, which were blue by the way, and said:

"Good morning; everyone. My name is Martin Zabini and I will be your Potions Lecturer. Here…" he snapped his fingers and everyone present in the room, aside from himself, had a copy of the papers he brought in the room. He then continued as everyone looked at him expectedly. "…is a copy of your assignments, with its due dates, what we will be working on in this class, your lab dates and your reading assignments.

"I will not tell you what we will be doing in the lesson because it is up to you to read ahead and be prepared, just in case I decide to pop a test on you. As for the labs, you must work in pairs, so it would be wise to get acquainted with the people in this class, and decide who you want. Just pick someone who you know will help you, when you don't know something and a person who you are sure will help you to pass the course.

"And finally, as some of you might not know, the labs are split into two, so everyone in here will not be in the same lab. Is there anyone who has any questions?"

As I'm sure you can guess Hermione's hand flew up. The professor pointed to her and said "Yes Miss…."

"Granger professor, Hermione Granger. I would like to know about two things. Firstly, why are we split into two labs?"

"Because, Miss Granger, we have decided upon a new system where the labs are smaller, more compact as some would say, so there would be a chance for every student to have a one-on-one chance with the lecturer. The labs will go on the same time, but not the same room."

"Okay, as for the second question, how will we know what labs we are in?"

"As I am sure you all have gotten, the enchanted scroll will alert you what room you must go to."

"But I never got an enchanted scroll." Hermione, along with a few students, Draco included, said.

The professor looked at them, in confusion and said "You haven't?"

All of them said no, so Professor Zabini looked through the papers on his desk and said "Are all of your last names, Granger, Malfoy, Baker, Thompson and Ford?"

He looked at them, as they shook their head. A look of relief came upon his face and he asked "Will you five stay behind after class? I have something to discuss with you."

Everyone in the room wondered what he was talking about but they didn't say anything. He then repeated if anyone else had a question and no one said anything. He then told them "Read the paper I gave you carefully because I rarely take late work."

He then released the class and looked as the five students stayed back. The two girls and three boys, Draco and Hermione included, stayed in their seat and waited on him to say something. He then pulled out five gold parchments. They looked like they were regular parchment papers but they had been dunked into solid gold. He placed the five gold parchments on a line on his desk and said "These are your parchment. Seeing as you five are the students to receive a full scholarship from this University, your parchments are quite different from others. Your parchments have other functions than for class assignments. They are also a mean of communication between the five of you and it is also a self erasing parchment; meaning you will need no other parchment after writing on this because the words disappear when you roll it u p."

Hermione's ears perked up at the sound of that, and a smile formed on her face when the Professor told the five of them to come for their assigned parchment. Hermione was the last one there; but the first one to pick the parchment up. She quickly placed it in her nap sack and walked out of the door, completely ignoring the fact that someone was calling her name.

-------------------

Hermione had no idea where she was. As soon as she came out of the classroom, her legs took completely control over her body. She walked all the way to a deserted part of the school. She wasn't scared mind you, because she hadn't taken any turns or anything so it was easy to get back but she still had no idea where she was. She decided to keep walking straight no matter what and stumbled upon the library. Its vast amount of books put Hogwarts to shame. There were books on almost every crevices of the extremely large room. There were books in the wall, books on the shelves, even books on small tables at the beginning of each aisle.

Hermione's face glowed in happiness and she immediately walked towards an empty table. This was one of her two free periods today so she could explore the library without any interruptions. She slowly pulled out the chair, placed her nap sack on the table and took the copy of her potions curriculum. She skimmed the reading assignments, while ticking a book that she needed to read, and then she got to the written assignments. There on the first line, under the topic, was an assignment due on Monday. It read:

_ Your first assignment, which is due on September 1st, is for both lab and theory. You must find out the Do's and Don'ts when it comes to the potions lab. Next, you must write two scenarios, one where you follow the do's on your list. The second is for the don'ts on your list. That will help you with your first assignment in lab; as for the theory part of it, I want you to list all of the potions you know, including the potions you did in your previous school. You must send your assignment with your owl, to me, no later than five p.m., anything after that will not be accepted. _

Hermione smiled as she finished reading the assignment. She quickly got out an empty parchment, ink, and her quill and decided to start it; that was until Draco Malfoy walked into the library. He was alone, and he looked like he had a rough couple of minutes. Hermione stared at him as he walked towards her table but quickly tried to divert her eyes when their eyes connected. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath when he looked at her. There was something familiar in them; but she could not place it. Suddenly the intensity of his gaze increased and Hermione looked away. She speedily got up and began looking for the potions section. As soon as she got to the section, she started thinking of the first time she actually looked deep into his eyes.

**Flashback**

Draco had just dumped Hermione on his bed and she raised herself up, on her elbows, to get a good look at him. He was taking off his shoes, then his socks, and then he began unbuttoning his shirt. As he did this he looked at her and smirked. Who would have thought that smirk would be so damn sexy? Sure not Hermione. He then took off his shirt, and the sight that met her eyes was enough to make her mouth water. Draco did not have a six pack, he had an eight pack, and by damn if she had know that Quidditch was so good on the males in the school, she would have paid more attention to it.

Suddenly Draco started to unbuckle his trousers and Hermione's eyes couldn't help but follow his fingers. They slowly unbuttoned the pants, and then zipped his pants down. He allowed it to drop, nonchalantly, to the ground and he stepped out of it. He stood there in only his boxers, for a few minutes, until he walked closer to the bed. Hermione bit her lip nervously as Draco got to the bed and began crawling towards her. He wasted no time when he got to her. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

Hermione moaned as Draco's lips collided with hers. Their lips rhythmically moved against each other and without wasting any time, Draco took an opportunity, as she was moaning, to stick his tongue in her mouth. As he was kissing her, he started to raise up her black tank top. He did this slowly until he arrived to the curve of her breast. He started to kiss his way down her neck and stopped when he got to the curve of her neck. Draco then moved his lips from her neck and then completely removed. When he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra, his mouth went dry.

Here he was, above a groaning Hermione Granger, ogling her breasts. He then whispered "Your beautiful" as he lowered his mouth onto her peaked nipples. Hermione's back arched into Draco and he took that as an indication to start teasing them; so he did. Hermione began groaning and moaning as Draco's mouth did its magic on her breasts. After he was done, he began kissing down to her navel. When he got to her skirt he smirked.

He loved when girls wore skirt. It just meant that he didn't have to go through the hassle of getting them out of their jeans; but for some reason he wanted to see everything, and I mean everything, Hermione had to offer. So he asked her to lift her hips for a second, as he reached behind her to unbutton her school skirt. (Why she still had that skirt on was something he could not understand but right now he did not care) He then zipped it down, and pulled it down her thighs. When Draco saw her underwear he couldn't help but smirk.

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor through and through, was wearing a green silk thong. Oh what a sight! He then took her skirt off completely, threw it behind him, not caring where it dropped and leaned forward to continue his trailing kisses. When he got to her pelvic bone, he took his two forefingers, tucked them in the sides of her thong, and lowered them down her body until he took them off completely.

When Draco was done with that, you would not believe how horny he was. H e wanted to try fore-play with her so bad but as of right now, he don't think that he could stand it so he quickly removed his boxers and gave her a kiss. That caught her attention and she looked at him. He then positioned herself to enter her. He asked her a final time, with his eyes, if she was sure and that was when she saw it; Draco's eyes. She had never seen them that shade of gray before. It was as if the gray in his eyes were mixed with a drop of black. They were so dark that you couldn't even believe they were actually gray. But one thing she did know about it was that it was lust, and lots of it.

So she quickly nodded to him, and he carefully, but slowly, slid into her….

**End of Flashback **

A book dropped on the floor near her and her head snapped in the direction of the sound. She saw her book, which she left in her nap sack, on the ground. She rushed back to her table, and was curious when she saw no one in the room; besides the librarian and herself. She knelt down to pick up her book when a piece of parchment dropped out of it. She picked it up and read it contents:

_ Always the bookwork! Live a little! _

Hermione smiled at the small, neat, cursive writing of Draco Malfoy and tucked it into the pocket of her bag. She walked back to the aisle, got the book she needed, well the both of them actually, walked up to the library and checked out both books. The librarian smiled at her, tapped each book with her wand and told Hermione that she has two weeks to return the books. Hermione thanked her, walked back to the table where her things were located, packed up her stuff, including the two books, and decided that she will do her homework in her room.

She walked out of the library and was surprised when she looked at her watch. It was already afternoon and she hardly did anything today. She knew that she might meet Jessica in the room but she could care less. She just wanted to get to her room, maybe sleep before starting her first assignment, and then get something to eat. After a long walk to her dorm, Hermione was exhausted. She took two deep breaths before she arrived at her portrait but stopped when she heard voices inside. She recognized Jessica and Anthony's voice immediately, but there were two people she didn't recognize. She said the password and walked in the room; not prepared at all for who she saw.

There sitting on her bed, were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

----------------------

**_There you have it._**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_I just wrote it today_**

**_So review and tell me what you think._**

**_Believe me it gets interesting from her _**

**_Baybeetricia_**


	3. Why?

**Because of You **

_Last time on "_**Because of You**_" _

_She walked out of the library and was surprised when she looked at her watch. It was already afternoon and she hardly did anything today. She knew that she might meet Jessica in the room but she could care less. She just wanted to get to her room, maybe sleep before starting her first assignment, and then get something to eat. After a long walk to her dorm, Hermione was exhausted. She took two deep breaths before she arrived at her portrait but stopped when she heard voices inside. She recognized Jessica and Anthony's voice immediately, but there were two people she didn't recognize. She said the password and walked in the room; not prepared at all for who she saw._

_There sitting on her bed, were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson_.

**Chapter Three **

**Why? **

Hermione came to a screeching halt. How, in Merlin's name, did the two of them get into her room and, more or less, why the hell were they on her bed? Hermione stood still for a minute just contemplating whether or not she should say anything. That was until Jessica looked her way, smiled and said "Hey Hermione. Just the person I was waiting for."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, looked over at the whole shocked people sitting on her bed and greeted them. She looked at Pansy's now scowling face said "Parkinson…" then looked at Draco and said "Malfoy"

Draco nodded while Pansy said "Granger. What brings you to a lavish room like this?"

"For your information, Parkinson…" Hermione spat out her last name "…this is also my room, and you are on my bed."

Pansy quickly jumped up, while dragging Draco with her and said nothing. Jessica must have noticed the increasing tension because she said "I see you three know each other so, why don't we all get going to lunch?"

Hermione's head snapped in Jessica's direction and asked "Lunch?"

Pansy looked at her and said "Yes, lunch. You know its something normal people eat; even though you wouldn't be classified as normal, you should know what I mean."

Hermione looked at her and said "I know what lunch is you nitwit. I just wasn't aware we were going to lunch."

"Yes well, drop your bag and let's go."

As Jessica mentioned her bag, Hermione looked down at it, back to Jessica and said "Sorry. I can't. I'll probably grab something later. As for now, I have some work to do."

"Hermione, why don't you leave the homework until after lunch?"

"I would rather finish it before I get something because if I don't I might neglect it all together."

Jessica nodded her head, and made her way to the door. Anthony followed suit, stopped and asked "Do you want us to bring something for you?"

"If you want to"

Anthony nodded, followed his girlfriend out the door and waited in the hallway for Pansy and Draco. Draco walked past Hermione first, but not without brushing, very, very closing up to her frame, then it was Pansy. She had to be the difficult one. Instead of her walking out of the room like everyone else she just had to stop and say something out of the way. Pansy walked up to Hermione, who was walking closer to her bed and said "No matter who you hang out with, you will always be a mud-blood."

Hermione glared at her and stuck her foot out as Pansy was walking away. Pansy's foot got caught in Hermione's outstretch one and it seemed like gravity just defied her. She fell flat on her stomach. She groaned, while getting up, brushed herself off and left the room, completely embarrassed.

To say that Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger had a very close bond, as some would say, would be a completely and utter lie. To put it quite bluntly, they couldn't stand each other. All through Hogwarts, all seven years, Hermione had to endure the ridicule of Draco and some of his friends, Pansy included. Her attempts at ridiculing Hermione would never match up to Draco's of course, but she was still annoying.

For the first six years of Hogwarts, Hermione saw little of Pansy. She heard about her of course but rarely saw her. She heard how Pansy would fuck anyone with a dick and, if she was desperate, the occasional girl. She heard how Pansy had sex with Professor Snape to get her Potions grade up, and Hermione even heard that Pansy was caught, and almost suspended, due to the fact that she got found, in a very uncompromising position, inside the Herbology Greenhouse with one of Hufflepuff's finest: Thomas McClure.

Aside from that little tidbit of information Hermione had gone some sort of immunity to Pansy. Whenever she saw her it was like she was never there. But that immunity ran out in her seventh year. That was when Pansy really got annoying. No one knew why but it was like Pansy focused on Hermione and no one else.

She would lurk in empty corridors to send an occasional hex Hermione's way, or she would wait to be one of the last persons in class, that way she could remind Hermione that she was nothing more than a dirty mud-blood. Hermione never really cared to know why Pansy's attacks only focused on Hermione because she didn't want to know. Even up to Graduation Day Pansy still held her hatred and, now that Hermione could see, she saw that Pansy still had it. Not that it bothered her now, but it kind of felt good to have someone like Pansy not like you. It just means that you have something she doesn't.

Hermione quickly walked over to her desk, took out her two text books, and decided to get started on her work. She did the do's and don'ts first. After that, she took out two rolls of parchment out of her bag and began the other part of the homework. Not before long, she was done with one parchment and on to the next one.

Suddenly she noticed something out of the corner of her eye move. She turned to look in the direction and was amazed when she saw her nap sack floating. She slowly, but cautiously, grabbed her back and opened it; then she saw the cause of the levitation. Her gold scroll was going amuck. It was vibrating, glowing and floating at the same time. She touched it and, like nothing she has ever seen before, it stopped moving and it dropped on top of her lap. Hermione looked at it curiously but decided to open it. There on the parchment was a notice. It read:

_First notice_

_(Friday August 29th) _

_Your biology lab class will be Mondays at 4p.m. in room E40. _

_Directions:__ From your bedroom, you leave your building and walk to the left of the campus until you reach to the Science building. You go up the first staircase on the right and without turning through any hallways you walk until you get to the fourth door. It will be labeled so no need to worry. _

_Please be to class a bit early, that way by the time class starts you will have a partner. _

_Reminder__: Choose your partner wisely. _

After Hermione read the parchment, she rolled it back up, tied it with the gold ribbon and tuck it safely back in her nap sack. She turned back to her abandoned parchment and continued her homework.

About twenty five minutes later she was done, extremely hungry and completely exhausted. So she packed up her homework, made a note next to her lap top to send the homework on Sunday and decided on taking a nice long, hot shower. She got a hold of her toiletries, her undies and everything else she would need and disappeared in the bathroom.

---------------------------

After a nice, extremely long shower, Hermione came out of the steamy bathroom. She had a large black towel around her petite form. She took two steps out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, only to find the room not empty. There sitting on her bed was Draco Malfoy. How he got in was a mystery to her; but one thing she was sure of what that he had brought her something to eat, or at least dropped it off. She looked slightly put off by his presence but tried not to show it.

Draco examined the woman before him and he couldn't help but wonder why he left her in his bed. What would have happened if he had stayed there and woke up next to her? Would they be a couple now? If not, would he have been with Pansy? He shook his head from the thought only to catch a glimpse of Hermione's retreating, towel clad, back disappearing, once again, into the bathroom.

If Draco was anyone else he would have taken that as a sign and left, but he wasn't ordinary nor was he naïve. He knew he wanted to stay and he was going to do just that; well at least for now, or until Pansy decided to come look for him. He looked around the, somewhat, large room and turned his head as he heard Hermione ask "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop you some food."

"So why are you still here?"

"I think we need to talk."

Hermione didn't say anything after that. She was scared of what might come out of her mouth. So she finished up in the bathroom, opened the door and walked over to her desk. Unbeknownst to her, Draco was watching her every move. She then looked at him and said "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think you need to take a seat."

"I would if you weren't sitting on my bed."

Draco slowly got up, watched her as she made her way to her bed, and moved over to her desk. He swung the chair around so the back was facing her bed and he straddled it. He watched Hermione grab the plate of a chicken salad sandwich and fries and got comfortable on her bed.

He cleared him throat and said "I think we need to talk about the last day, or should I say night, of Hogwarts."

Hermione chewed a few fries in her mouth, swallowed and said "What's there to talk about?"

"What's not to talk about, Granger?"

"So we're back to last name basis are we?"

"We will be until you take this seriously."

Hermione exhaled, loudly, and said "Fine. Why'd you do it?"

"I would have thought that answer was obvious."

"Well, _obviously_ it's not so, care to tell me why you did it?"

"I had sex with you because I wanted you just as much as you wanted me."

"What ever gave you the idea that I wanted you?"

"I'm not stupid you know"

"Nor did I say you were."

"So what's with the denial? We both know about the real reason we had sex, so why are you acting up?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I want to know if you feel anything towards me."

"Why would I feel something towards you? You have a girlfriend."

Draco smirked at her answer and said "I never asked you that. My question required a yes or a no answer. So, do you feel anything towards me?"

Hermione, without thinking said "No. I feel nothing whatsoever towards you." In shorter terms she lied straight through her teeth.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her answer and asked "Are you sure you feel nothing towards me?"

Hermione placed her unfinished food on the desk, looked at him and said "I am one hundred percent positive that I feel nothing towards you."

"So if I were to do something, out of the ordinary, would it affect you?"

"Or a better question, do you feel something towards me?" Hermione asked while smiling.

Her smile quickly faded when she got the answer she wasn't prepared for. "Yes."

"Wh--what?" Hermione stuttered.

"I said yes, I do feel something towards you." Draco slowly got out of his chair and started walking towards her.

Hermione look as Draco confidently walked towards her and asked "Why?"

"Because…" he took a few more steps and ended up exactly in the front of her. "…I can't stop thinking about you; absolutely everything about you. Your smile, your smell, your touch even the feel of your skin. Tell me you never thought of anything about me."

Hermione looked in his eyes and she knew she couldn't lie anymore. She shook her head, no, and before she could look anywhere else, Draco reached over, grabbed her face, leaned in and whispered "So if I kiss you right now, would you push me away?"

Hermione's senses went wild. Draco's warm breathe felt so good against her cold skin. She licked her, surprisingly; dry lips and bit then when she heard Draco moan. She looked up and was surprised when Draco grabbed her and crushed his lips against hers.

Hermione stood frozen as Draco's lips move against hers; that was until she felt Draco start nibbling on her bottom lip. She started kissing him and before she knew it, Draco was leaning towards her and she was almost flat on her back. When her back connected with her bed sheets Draco's hand ran up her body and started to raise her white tank top farther from her stomach. His hands moves up her top and started to rub the curve of her breasts. When Hermione felt that, she started to push him away.

Draco groaned when he raised his body from her. He closed his eyes and said "Don't do this to me. Don't do this to me."

"You have a girlfriend, Draco. Even if she is Pansy Parkinson, you can't do that to her."

"You're not understanding, Hermione."

Draco slowly got off of her, stood up, and started pacing. Hermione looked as his cool demeanor diminished. Where was the nonchalant Draco Malfoy? She looked in confusion as he kept pacing. He wiped his hair away from his eyes, stopped pacing, and looked at her. "What don't I understand Draco?"

"That I want you."

"Why? You have a girlfriend who will do any and everything for you. What can you possible want from me?"

"Shit! You're making this hard for me."

"Why is this hard?"

"Because I can't stop thinking of you is why. I can't sleep, or think, or even concentrate when you are in the room…" Draco then walked up to her, pulled her on her feet and concluded "…Don't shut me out."

Hermione looked at him, carefully, and said "But the problem is you have a girlfriend."

"Forget about that for now. Why are you shutting me out?"

Hermione stood silent for a minute. Was she to say what she wanted to ask for the last few months? Before she could stop herself she blurted it out "Or another one of my better questions: Why'd you leave me a few months ago?"

Draco stepped back and examined her. He had no idea what the hell she was talking about. That was until she looked towards her bed. It all came flooding back like a giant wave. The night they were together.

"Well, it's not a simple answer."

"What do you mean? How hard is it for you to explain that?"

"Why is it important?"

"It is important if you want me to continue this conversation and _maybe_ answer your question."

Draco exhaled loudly, ran his hand, once again, through his hair, looked at Hermione and said "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Why do I think this is going to be something I don't want to hear?"

"You asked so therefore you want to know."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, bit into her bottom lip, and waited on Draco to continue.

Draco, once again, grabbed the chair, swung it around so the back of it was facing Jessica's side of the room. He sat in it, slouched a little bit and said "Let me be honest with you. At first I didn't want to have sex with you, because I wanted you. I wanted to have sex to _break you,_ no pun intended. To break that pretty little attitude of yours and to break that image that you had so generously spread through your mind that you would never be attracted to me.

"I know it sounds petty…." Draco continued but Hermione cut him off.

"Petty? Hermione yelled "You had sex with me for that? You fucking bastard!"

"You asked; didn't you? So don't get mad at me for telling you exactly what you wanted to know."

"Don't get mad at you? What the fuck do you mean '_don't get mad at you_?' Are you fucking mental?"

"Look, I've put up with your shit for to long now, do you want me to continue or not?"

"You know what? I don't care. Just get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get. Out."

"You don't want me to get out; so stop fooling yourself."

"Malfoy, I will say it one more time. Get the fuck out of my room!"

Draco rose quickly out of the chair, looked her square in the eye and asked "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to you."

"The hell you are!" Draco responded.

"Then who else in this room is so much of a bastard they would have sex with someone to break their spirit?"

"I didn't say that I did it to break your spirits."

"Well you didn't have to. I read between the lines."

"What lines? There were no fucking lines."

Hermione exhaled loudly and said "I've had enough of this…" Hermione rubbed her temples "…you…" she then concluded "… everything. Just…just, get out; please."

Draco looked at her hurt expression and decided to leave her alone; for now. He walked away from her, stopped by the portrait, turned to look at her and said "I'll leave now. But I won't stop bothering you, until you let me finish what I started."

Hermione looked at his retreating back, glared and dropped to her knees. Never in her life had she ever felt so used, and so betrayed. She thought that night they had were special; only to find out that it was only one of his sadistic ways of getting back at people. Before Hermione knew what was going on, she burst into tears and curled herself into the fetal position.

Suddenly her mind became saturated with constant thoughts of everything that had taken place in the last few months. The night she gave herself to him, what he said, his touches, their argument, everything and Hermione didn't understand why her. Why was she the only person this happens to? Why would anyone do that to someone, and even more importantly, why did she ask that damn question? Why?

--------------------

**End of Chapter **

**I know it probably didn't go as you wanted it to, but believe me, this is going perfectly. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Note:**** I decided to update every 2-3 days since I started work today. **

**Much Love **

**Baybeetricia **


	4. The ending

**Because of You **

_Last time on: "_**Because of You**"

_Hermione looked at his retreating back, glared and dropped to her knees. Never in her life had she ever felt so used, and so betrayed. She thought that night they had were special; only to find out that it was only one of his sadistic ways of getting back at people. Before Hermione knew what was going on, she burst into tears and curled herself into the fetal position. _

_Suddenly her mind became saturated with constant thoughts of everything that had taken place in the last few months. The night she gave herself to him, what he said, his touches, their argument, everything and Hermione didn't understand why her. Why was she the only person this happens to? Why would anyone do that to someone, and even more importantly, why did she ask that damn question? Why? _

**Chapter Four **

**The ending to a not so perfect conversation **

Hermione stayed in that same position for a solid hour. Just crying every little bit of tears she had in her system. All the hurt from the last seven years, that Draco inflicted, she cried for. She cried, again, for the time he first called her mud-blood. She cried for the time Harry and Ron told her that Draco said he hoped she would die by the basilisk. She cried for absolutely everything she could imagine; including that night. She felt nothing but regret for giving herself to him. How could he say such horrible things to a girl who gave her maidenhood to him? Was he that cruel?

But Hermione decided not to dwell on it. She was going to get over him and what he just said inspired her to. She got up, wiped her wet eyes, and got up. She felt lousy but she stretched and turned to her left. When she did that, her eyes narrowed. There was the incomplete plate of food Draco had brought to her. She grabbed the plate, chucked it to the right of her and, before gravity got a hold of it, she set it on fire.

She might have been a bit hungry but right now her anger was just eating her up. She would not let this get the best of her. She marched in the bathroom, locked the door behind her and started the shower again. She stripped off her clothes, opened the door to the shower and stepped inside. She walked under the shower head and leaned her head against the cold tile. She moaned as the cold tile collided with her hot forehead. The water cascaded down her hot body in large droplets and she sighed. She needed to sort out what she wanted to do. She knew she would ignore Draco, but she needed to do something else; only thing is she doesn't know what she wanted to do. She closed her eyes, exhaled loudly and allowed her brain to ease and take its course.

Thirty minutes later Hermione came out of he shower feeling refreshed. She knew what she wanted to do and she was sure she was going to stick to that plan. She got dressed, in some other set of clothes that didn't reek of "Draco" and went back into the bedroom. She looked at her clock, which read seven forty-seven, and sighed. Since this day had been so eventful, she decided, against her better judgment that she should turn in. She crawled on top of her bed, closed the curtains, which Jessica had opened earlier, and lied flat on her back. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, just thinking of how she was to overcome the problem called Draco. She shook her head to get rid of the thought, turned to her side and feel asleep.

For the next two days, Hermione saw more of Draco than she ever thought possible. When she went for breakfast the next morning, he was there having breakfast with Pansy and two other people that didn't seem familiar. When she went to the owlery to send her homework to her Potions teacher she met him in there doing the same thing. Even when she went to her bedroom she met him in there talking to Anthony while, supposedly, waiting on Jessica. Finally Monday afternoon came and it was time for Hermione's first potions lab lesson.

She quickly followed the directions on her parchment and came to the potions lab. She had expected it to be empty but there were already ten plus people already in the room. She walked up to the table at the front of the room, placed her nap sack on the paper and looked around the room. There was a large human skeleton in one corner, a desk in the front and a bunch of unoccupied walls surrounding the room. She then looked behind her to where the rest of the class was, only to find out that they were staring at her. She glanced at everyone in the room, until they all turned around and continued conversating.

She looked at them all, one more time, turned around and opened up her lab manual. She opened it to the second page of the book and started reading the lesson for today. It dealt with part of the homework for the theory class but the ending part dealt with something completely new. So she got comfortable on the stool, allowed her head to rest on the palms of her hands and began reading.

About three minutes later the door burst open and the Devil incarnate, also known as Draco Malfoy, strolled in the room. He had his usual smirk on his face but there was something in his eyes. Hermione didn't notice, since she paid no attention when the door opened, but if she knew what was behind those eyes she would have tried to switch classes.

--------------------------

Draco walked confidently in his potions lab class. If the information Martin had given him was correct, Hermione should be in this lab class. He scanned the room quickly and found her sitting all by herself. He was about the make his way to her table when he was stopped by a Caucasian girl with blonde hair. He smiled at her and said "Hey Katherine. Did you do what I asked you to do?"

Katherine looked at Draco, nodded and said "Yes. Everyone has already paired up so, it has been done. I hope it works."

Draco looked at her, smirked and said "Don't worry. It will work. Just don't tell Pansy about what we discussed."

"Don't worry Draco. I owe you much more so she will never know."

Draco nodded at her response and proceeded to walk over to Hermione's table. When he got there he noticed that she had not yet seen him so, he walked closer to her and stopped behind her. He cleaned closer to her, inhaled her perfume, and whispered in her ear "Good morning, love."

Hermione's head didn't move. She just exhaled loudly and said "Why the hell won't the ground open up and swallow me? What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing special; you know. Just the pleasure of your company."

"Why don't you go and bother someone else?"

"No one else is worth my time."

"Then go to another table or something. Just leave me alone."

"One will never be that lucky. Just sit back and enjoy my company."

Hermione, who was getting tired of his company, decided that she should move. So she quickly started to pack her bags. Before she got up she looked around the room and saw that she had no where else to go. All the seats in the room were taken up and everyone, except her, was paired up. She grumbled, softly, and then allowed her head to fall on the table with a loud thud.

She needed to stick to the plan she made up. Even though it was quite simple she thought it was fool proof. I mean, how hard was it to ignore someone? Obviously it's the hardest thing in the world to do when you are dealing with Draco Malfoy. She slowly raised her head, only to see Draco staring, while smiling, at her. She grumbled quite loudly, seeing as a few head turned towards her, and, once again, allowed her head to drop. _Why is this happening to me?_ She asked herself.

Suddenly the door opened slowly and an extremely handsome man walked in the room. He was wearing blue jeans pants and a white and blue striped buttoned up shirt. He didn't allow his face to be seen and everyone wondered why. It was like a cloud was in front of his face. You could make out the outline of it but not the exact features. As soon as he arrived to his desk the cloudiness, that surrounded his face, disappeared. When Hermione saw who it was she was shocked. There was no way this was possible; was it? Martin Zabini was her potions lab professor as well. Was that allowed?

Her trail of thought ended when he cleared his throat and started talking. "Hello everyone. I know many of you are wondering why I am your professor but it turns out that I knew all along; but decided not to tell you. Your other class mates have another lecturer but you are the special ones, I would say. So, without further interruptions why don't we get started with the first practical? Can everyone turn to the second page?"

Everyone extracted their manuals and turned to page two and waited for him. He looked around the room then said "It seems like you all have picked your partners so this lab will go quickly…."

Mr. Zabini was going to continue when Hermione raised her hand. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, as if asking her what he could help her with. Hermione said "Sir, I don't have a partner."

He looked around the room, saw that everyone else was paired up and asked "Why not? Is anyone else not paired up?"

No one raised their hand in the back so he looked to the front. Martin's eyes stopped at Draco, who was lazily raising a finger in the air. Hermione's grew wide with amazement but before she could object Martin said "It's settled then. Since Mr. Malfoy has no partner, you two have no choice to be partners."

Hermione was going to say that there was no way she would be his partner but before she had a chance to he turned around and tapped his wand on the board. The message didn't say much, expect the little, teeny tiny fact that the partners you have now will be your partner for the whole semester. Wait, the whole semester? Hermione's eyes grew wide when the read that, but she didn't say anything because there was nothing she could do. Martin once again looked to the class and said "Seeing as you all did the homework assigned to you, you can either read over page two and three or go straight to page four where your work will be located.

"This assignment, like all you will be doing in this class, demands teamwork. In this practical you must construct a potion you know by heart. If the other person doesn't know it, then you must teach them. If you don't work in teams, no matter how perfect the potion is, you will fail. I'm not going to tell you how I will know if you haven't worked together but I just want to give you a notice."

Hermione nodded at the instructions and then turned to Draco who was writing down a list of some kind. She allowed her eyes to scan the paper then she finally caught the gist of what he was doing. He was writing a list of potions he knew by heart. When he was done, he pushed the list over to Hermione so she could decide.

"I've put all I know by heart on that list, you just have to pick which ones you know so we could narrow it down."

Hermione's eyes scan the list, realized that she knew all, but settled on one she knew would do her some good. "I pick the Veritserum. That seems complex enough."

Draco nodded his head and was going to get up to get the ingredients when he felt Hermione dash past him and went to the back of the room. It seemed like everyone else in the class either didn't know any by heart or they had to teach their partner the potion and its resources before getting the materials. Draco took this as his golden opportunity to follow Hermione to the room where the ingredients were.

When he got to the back of the room he found her trying to reach a jar that was a shelf higher that what she could reach. So he walked behind her, leaned over, so his torso was pressed into her back, and grabbed the jar. Hermione quickly pushed herself back, making him stumble backwards as a result and spun around. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was getting the jar you couldn't reach; what is so wrong with that?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and asked "Don't play Malfoy. You know what the hell I am talking about?"

"Do I?" Draco asked innocently.

"Merlin!" Hermione grumbled loudly "…Why don't you leave? I have it all under control."

"I don't think so." Draco grabbed four jars, left three and walked out the room, leaving a stewing Hermione behind.

--------------------

During the production of the potion neither of them said anything to each other; unless necessary. Even though Hermione loved the silence she still had an inkling that Draco was up to something. She had a feeling and for some reason, she knew she right. She just didn't know when. Not before long, their potion was done, and to their surprise, they were the last ones. Hermione deposited a portion of their potion into a large test tube and walked up to the almost full rack on Professor Zabini's desk. When she turned around she noticed the table she was previously occupying was completely clean. No cauldron, no excess potion, no nothing. She shrugged, grabbed her knapsack and made her way to the door.

She was walking behind Draco, when Professor Zabini called him back. She really didn't care what he wanted to talk to Draco about but all she knew was that she was going to the library to return the two books she had borrowed. She decided that she was going to take the long way, so she walked downstairs and exited the Science building.

----------------------

Meanwhile Draco was in the potions lab just waiting on Martin to finish up whatever he was doing. When he was done, he looked up at Draco and said "Take a seat."

Draco hopped on top of the nearest table and said "Spill."

"Firstly, how is my godmother?"

"She's fine, but let's just cut the bull and get down to the nitty-gritty. What do you want to talk about?"

"Hermione Granger."

"What about her?"

"You have a thing for her don't you?"

"Where would you get that idea from?"

"Don't fuck with me Draco. I'm not stupid and you know that."

"I didn't say you were."

"Then stop playing coy and answer the question. Don't you have a thing for her?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"But I thought you hated her." Martin asked in confusion

"That was before, this is now."

"Before what?" Draco kept quiet for a minute then it dawned on Martin "You had sex with her; didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Damn, Draco! Why the fuck did you do that? And how did you do it?"

"Martin, I am not going to tell you how I did it, because I am sure that is quite obvious, but I couldn't help it. We were arguing like we normally did and for some reason I just noticed how sexy she looked when she was angry. It's just like when you told me you first met Isabel."

"You can't compare those two together. Isabel is my wife Draco."

"I know that Martin, but I can't stop thinking about her."

"Don't you have a girlfriend Draco?"

"Why is everyone always reminding me?"

"It seems to me like you don't want her, or is she not up to your standards in bed?"

"I'm not going to say that she doesn't try her hardest, because that would be a lie, but I don't think about it often. I can't forget the night I spent with her. I have feelings for her, and she knows that, and I know she has feelings for me as well."

"So why are you with this girl?"

"You know the pureblood-pureblood routine my dad has always _tried_ to drill into my head. He set me up with her."

"So then stay with her and leave Hermione alone."

"I can't do that."

"Why Draco? Can't you see that she isn't attracted to you?"

"Is that what you think? Well I am positive that she is attracted to me."

"Well her performance today said differently."

"Yes and a performance it was. If she wasn't attracted to me, then why did we almost have sex last week?"

Martin's right eyebrow rose, slightly, and he asked "You almost had sex with her?"

"_Almost_ yes, but as for right now, she is going through a little anger towards me."

"What'd you do?"

"I answered a question she asked, and she wasn't pleased with the answer."

"So she has been ignoring you?"

"Yes, even though I am making it hard for her to do so."

"Well, let me see if I could be of some assistance to you. This is what you need to do…."

---------------------

Hermione finally arrived to the library, after her long stroll and she was calm. She was finally to a place of solitude where she could think clearly without any distractions. She walked up to the librarian's desk, checked back in the two books and made her way to the table she sat to last week. She dropped her knapsack on the table, walked in the magical novels section and grabbed a book entitled '_Enchanted Nights.' _So, she picked it up and walked back to the table where she was sitting.

Within thirty minutes of reading Hermione felt sleepy. It wasn't like the book was boring or anything but she was just tired, so she crossed her arms over the table, rest her head in between them and decided to go for a little nap. About ten minutes after she fell asleep, Draco walked in the library. He didn't say anything to the librarian, because she was quite busy, so he just walked straight past her desk to Hermione, who was snoring slightly.

He chuckled over the fact that Hermione snored, pulled a chair from the table, sat on it and watched her. He watched as her body rose slightly as slept, he watched how she wriggled in the seat to get comfortable, and he watched how, every time she moved, her pinky finger would twitch slightly. After he got tired of watching her, he decided that now was the time to wake her up. He walked up behind her, leaned over her sleeping head then whispered in her ear "It's time to wake up, love."

Hermione mumbled, moved around in her chair, and went back to sleep. So Draco thought of another tactic "Merlin, Hermione. That sex was bloody brilliant. How about we go for another round?"

That one surely did the job. Her head sprung u, almost catching Draco's nose by inches, and she looked around the room. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was agape. If Draco had a camera he would have taken a picture of her face. Who ever said pictures were worth one thousand words they must have never saw a face like Hermione's because they would have upped that number by one thousand.

Hermione's head snapped in the direction of Draco and they narrowed. After seeing his face she was no longer tired. She straightened up her body, squared her shoulders and gave him a lazy glare. When Draco saw her up, he walked around and took a seat in the chair opposite the one Hermione was currently sitting in.

Hermione's glare suddenly turned deadly so she asked "What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco looked at her, shocked, and asked "How dare you say things like that in your place of sanctuary?" He paused his comment, placed a silencing spell around the table and then continued "That's much better. Now that you are fully awake, I think now is the time we finish our last discussion."

"I would rather we not."

"You don't have a say in this."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am positively sure about that."

"Don't mess with my Draco. I am not scared of you," Hermione said, while abruptly standing up.

"Sit down, Hermione."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Hermione, please don't make me restrain you."

"Restrain me? You don't have the _balls_ to restrain me." She then took her knapsack, threw it on her shoulder and started to walk away but was pulled back into the seat she was previously sitting in. She looked in shock as she felt invisible ropes tie around her body. She then looked up at a calm Draco and said "You bastard! How dare you restrain me?"

"Don't make me silence you as well."

"You wouldn't dare." Hermione warned.

"I don't want to, but don't make me."

Hermione sighed, nodded and said "Fine, talk."

Draco nodded and said "You know how I felt before I had sex with you. But, for the last couple of weeks before school ended, I started to notice you as a female, and not just a mud- I mean muggle-born. You were still annoying as hell but I started to respect you."

"So you trying to tell me you planned on having sex with me before you actually did it?"

"Yes I did; but that night when we had the argument I just, it might sound cliché but, I just found you sexy. When you get angry, if you could see how sexy you looked…" Draco closed his eyes, opened them then continued "…anyway, that little argument was doing a number on me."

"A number on you like how? And is that why you wouldn't let me leave?"

"I was horny as hell. That is why I wouldn't let you leave. I just knew I had to have a taste of you before I left school, and when you got so close to me, I lost all control…" Draco paused for a few minutes. He was thinking of what he just said until it all clicked "… You want to know what interesting?"

"I doesn't matter because you will tell me anyway."

"I've never lost control with anyone else."

"But what about your girlfriend? From what I heard, she is quite experienced so, she should know how to get you to lose control in a second."

Draco laughed and said "Is that what you think? I admit, Pansy is experienced, and that does wonders sometimes, but I always keep my composure when I am with her."

"So you guys never get into fights?"

"Oh yes, we have. Never as explosive of we had back then, or even now, but it gets heated enough for her to leave me alone for a while."

"This doesn't make sense. You are with her but yet it seems like you don't like her."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just a wrong match for me. If I leave Pansy now I know I will be fine but I don't want her bitching around my father's head about me leaving her for absolutely no reason at all. Not to mention my father has_ so much high hopes for us_."

"So you are staying with her because you don't want your father to say anything to you?"

"Precisely."

"That's cowardly."

"Don't judge what you haven't been through."

"Whatever. Just continue what ever the hell you have me restrained for so I could leave."

"Not so fast there. You know I am attracted to you, and that I want you, but you have yet to admit that you feel anything towards me."

"That's because I don't."

"Let's not go back to last week Friday."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You denying, I objecting and then I go and do something to make you realize that you do."

"But I don't; honestly."

"Fine, let's cut to the chase." Hermione watched as Draco walked around the table, and stopped to the left of the chair. He spun it around, to face him, and smiled when he saw that she was wearing a skirt. He dropped to his knees and said, "Don't worry; I won't go there; yet. It's just to let you confess to me that you have feelings for me."

Before she could register what was going to happen she saw him lean forward and capture his lips to hers. She squeaked loudly but moaned when Draco's tongue grazed hers. She, unlike the first time she did this last week at school, didn't freeze. She kissed him back immediately and with such passion Draco almost got hard because of it. As their mouths melded together, their tongues collided, over and over again causing the heat to rise, in the extremely large room. Draco pushed her further into the chair and kissed her roughly. Not before long their need for oxygen became a burden and they pulled apart.

Both of them were gasping for air. Hermione's chest was rising and falling speedily and Draco's eyes had turned a dark shade of gray. When Hermione saw them, she immediately remembered the time they had sex. His eyes had been the same shade. Then, like a giant wave, the fact that she had a girlfriend came flooding back. She exhaled softly, lowered her head in shame and began to chastise herself for forgetting that he had a girlfriend.

When Draco saw her head bent he took his right thumb and lifted her eyes to meet his. When he saw the battle going on in her eyes he asked "What's wrong?"

"I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" He then released the restrains only to see her shoulder slouch forward and a tear roll down her cheek.

"I can't keep kissing you. You have a girlfriend. It's not right."

"Hermione…" Draco began "…don't you have feelings for me?"

"Yes; but…"

"But nothing. Don't push me away because I can assure you I won't go away."

"But what do I have to do with all of this?"

"I want to be with you."

"You have Parkinson."

"That will soon change."

"You can't say that. Didn't you just say you don't want your father to say anything to you?"

"Don't worry about that. I will take care of that. Just assure me, that you will think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Getting with me."

"Draco, um, I don't know."

"Just think about it; will you? I really want to start something with you."

"I won't promise anything because you already have someone; but I will think about it."

Draco smiled at the reply and leaned forward, once again, and covered her lips with his. He kissed her slowly and passionately, pulled back slowly and kissed her forehead. He quickly got off his knees, winked at Hermione, grabbed his bag and walked out the library.

Hermione, who had yet to get up, just sat there thinking one thing; and only one thing "_What the hell did I just get myself into_?"

**Notes: **

**I am so sorry for the wait. I had some problems with my internet connection. **

**Just for not updating when I said I will, I will update this story with another chapter tomorrow. **

**_Size 10 font, Monotype Corsiva script, 10 pages_ **

**Please review and tell me what you think **

_Much Love _

**Baybeetricia **


	5. The Perfect Couple

**Because of You **

_Last time on "_**Because of You**_" _

"Draco, um, I don't know."

"Just think about it; will you? I really want to start something with you."

"I won't promise anything because you already have someone; but I will think about it."

Draco smiled at the reply and leaned forward, once again, and covered her lips with his. He kissed her slowly and passionately, pulled back slowly and kissed her forehead. He quickly got off his knees, winked at Hermione, grabbed his bag and walked out the library.

Hermione, who had yet to get up, just sat there thinking one thing; and only one thing "_What the hell did I just get myself into_?"

**Chapter Five **

**The Perfect Couple **

After, almost, ten minutes of just waiting on the information to sink in, Hermione finally got up. She was still a bit disappointed with herself about kissing Draco, seeing as he in a relationship, but she was slowing getting over it. She hadn't yet thought of the little, teeny, tiny, thing she told him to but she would get to that in due time. She got up and yawned. She twisted to the left to get the kinks out of her back, walked to the shelf where she got the book, which was lying carelessly on the ground, from, put it back and then walked out of the library.

The hallway was deserted, like she met it before. She slowly walked through it as the thought came to her. Should she give him chance? That same question repeated itself to her constantly. She didn't know what to do, or even when she would have the answer. Not before long she got to the entrance of the building, where the library was located, and she smiled. The breeze felt so good on her warm face. Even though the sun was shining, it wasn't that hot to make you feel like you are surrounded by a pool of perspiration.

She walked steadily on the sidewalk just enjoying the day when she saw them. Draco and Pansy was also outside but they weren't alone. Of course they were surrounded by friends but something about it caught her off guard. Pansy was, closely, sitting on Draco's lap and playing with his hair while Draco was laughing with friends and rubbing circles on her exposed thigh. Just the sight of them sickened Hermione. Her he was all lovey-dovey with her now but earlier he was in the library kissing her and asking her if she could give him a chance to be in a relationship with her.

Was he serious? He couldn't have been. He was probably playing a prank with someone because there was no way he could have feelings for Hermione but yet touch Pansy like he currently was. Then it all flashed to Hermione. Never in her life would she have ever thought that she would get jealous of Pansy Parkinson. Well she wasn't exactly jealous of Pansy, she was just jealous of what she had.

Hermione straightened up her shoulders, bit her bottom lip and walked speedily past the crowd. She didn't want neither Pansy nor Draco to see her; but she wasn't that lucky. As she was passing the crowd she heard someone call her name. She pretended like she didn't hear the person because she knew who it was but the person called her again. She stopped, turned around slowly and said "What can I do you Parkinson?"

"Well you see Granger; I was just telling my friends that if they were looking for a person to talk about beauty tips, you wouldn't be the right person, seeing as beauty isn't in your nature. Aren't I correct?"

Hermione looked at her, raised an eyebrow and asked "Is that the best you can do? If so then you are losing your touch."

Pansy's eye narrowed and she said "You want to hear an insult? Well I'll give you one…." But Pansy didn't get to finish because Draco called her back.

He pulled her back on his lap, and whispered something in her ears. A smiled formed on Pansy's face and she then licked her lips. Hermione really didn't care what was being said because the visual was just making her stomach turn. She quickly turned on her heels and swiftly walked away to her room. She had an elective class, Animal Biology, in the next hour and a half and she would be damned if she stayed outside and wallowed in the visual she just saw.

She walked to her room, dropped her knapsack on her bed, and made her way to the local café on campus to get something to eat. When she got there she ordered a chicken salad sandwich, a bottled pumpkin juice and paid. As soon as her order was done, she took it and walked to one of the many empty seats available. As soon as she sat down the door opened and in walked the crowd from earlier.

They were all laughing, like they had no care in the world and that was when Hermione really got a look at everyone in the group. Of course there was Pansy and Draco but it seemed like everyone else was paired up as well. There were two couples she didn't recognize and one she knew right off the bat; Jessica and Anthony. She didn't know if they were there earlier when Pansy _tried_ to assault her but she hoped that they weren't.

As she was eating she watched them all get food, all of the females' meals consisted of salads whereas the males consisted of numerous sandwiches. After they were done getting their food, Hermione decided that now was the time to eat the second half of her sandwich. She had no intention of watching them anymore than necessary. She just wanted to get out, and go to her next class. Then the unthinkable, well at least to her, happened. As she was taking a bite of her sandwich she heard someone say "Let's sit over there."

She didn't know where they were pointing, until she heard their voices getting louder. She thought they were passing her table to go somewhere far but that was until she heard someone say "You were right, Pansy. It seems like all she does is stuff her face with food or books." Pansy laughed as she saw Hermione get angry.

The males were a good distance behind them and didn't hear what any of the girls said. As the girls sat to the table, which seated eight, Hermione got a good look at all the girls at the table and shook her head. There was an olive colored skin girl, with short black hair and a light skinned girl with long blonde hair. They both had on loads of makeup, which looked like if they accidentally ran into something hard the makeup would just crumble to pieces and fall off their face. Pansy wasn't far behind. She wore makeup, not as much as the other two, but she still wore a lot; whereas Jessica was hardly wearing any at all.

Suddenly the males arrived at the table. They either didn't see Hermione or was doing a hell of a good job pretending like she wasn't there. They sat down at the table and began talking; quite loudly. Hermione growled loudly, causing the people at the table to look her way. Pansy said "Getting tired of being lonely are you Granger?"

Hermione's head snapped Pansy's way then she heard a gasp. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned to the left of Pansy and came eye to eye with Jessica. "Jessica."

"I didn't know that was you."

"Of course you didn't." Hermione said sarcastically. "How could you possibly know?"

"You know you and I are cool. I wouldn't laugh at you."

"If you say so; but just to let you know, we aren't that cool."

Jessica looked hurt at Hermione's reply but everyone's attention turned from Hermione to Draco when he said "Pansy, what did I just tell you?"

"What are you talking about Draco, darling?"

"I told you to leave the insulting to me; did I not?"

"I know, hon. I couldn't help myself."

"Just don't let it happen again."

Hermione silently smiled when she heard what Draco said, but quickly picked up her garbage, walked over to the trash can and started to deposit her things in it. As she was heading out the door she heard Draco ask Pansy "Where is my folder?"

Pansy then said "Shit! I accidentally forgot it on the table."

She didn't hear what Draco said after that because she closed the door.

About a minute later the café door swung out and Draco Malfoy bustled outside. But what caught her off guard was that he didn't storm pass her to get his folder. He just slowed down next to her and began walking at her pace. Hermione was wondering why he was walking with her and decided to voice it. "What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to apologize for Pansy."

"There is no need for you to apologize. She is who she is. What I don't understand is how you could be so two faced."

Draco stopped walking, which caused Hermione to do the same "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how you can want to be with me one minute and the next minute you allow your girlfriend to be all over you."

"So you're jealous?" Draco asked while smirking.

"I am not jealous. I just don't understand it. You seem like you want it all; but let me assure you Mr. Malfoy, it won't happen."

"So what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it is supposed to mean. I won't allow you to think you can use me while your girlfriend isn't around."

"That's not what I am trying to do."

"Well it sure looks _and_ seems like you are."

"You know I want to be with you, Hermione."

"Do I? But you know why, why don't you go back to your girlfriend."

"Hermione, don't leave like this."

"I can do whatever I want."

"Think about what you are doing."

"I know what I am doing. I am sparing myself heartache and keeping together a perfect couple."

"I am not in a perfect relationship."

"Well you need to tell your girlfriend that."

"If you give me a reply in time, she won't be my girlfriend by the end of the week."

Hermione pretended not to hear him and walked off. She walked back to her room, got her knapsack and headed to her biology class.

-----------------

Over the next few days Hermione had seen Draco everyday. Aside from her elective Transfiguration class he was in every last one of her classes. Every time she saw him he reminded her about the issue she promised to think about and every time he said that, she replied the same way "I'm still thinking."

Honestly, she hadn't been thinking been thinking of it. She was having enough problems. Jessica was constantly trying to make it up to Hermione for laughing at her, but Hermione was having none of it. She had thought that Jessica was a true friend; but she guess she was wrong. She was happy that, aside from Jessica, she had made one good friend. Well she hadn't just made the friend but they had just been reacquainted. She was a childhood friend of Hermione who moved to the US when both she and Hermione were five years old.

They spent most of their time together and, as of lately, they have grown close. Hermione had told her about the situation with Draco and asked her friend, who was named Becky by the way, what she should do. Becky, who wasn't quite familiar with Draco, was extremely familiar with Pansy. You see, she to, had problems with Pansy. Pansy had almost caused her to get kicked out of her dorm. Pansy had lied to the head of house and told her that Becky had had a male sleep the night; resulting in Pansy, who was her room mate, bunking up with someone else.

Becky had consulted the head of house, and after explaining that it was Pansy who had the male over, whom wasn't Draco, and even had proof, Pansy was kicked out of her dorm room and moved to one closer to the head of house. Becky, who now has her own room, never quite liked Pansy after that. After explaining the situation to Becky, Hermione asked her what she should do and Becky said "He seems like a nice guy. You should give him a go."

"But he has a girlfriend."

"Whom I hate. Don't you think she deserves to be alone?"

"Well kind of"

"So, just tell him you will."

"But she hasn't done anything remotely embarrassing to me."

"Don't worry you she will."

Hermione laughed at Becky's reply but if she only knew that Becky was right she wouldn't have taken it lightly.

-----------------

Finally, Friday came and Hermione was ready for her Potions lesson. She had already read ahead, into four lessons, and she thought she was thoroughly prepared for whatever Mr. Zabini prepared. She wore a regular white tank top and a long flowing black skirt. She knew it was hot, but she thought it would be good to wear the skirt. After she got dressed, she had to stop on the fifth floor of the head building to have a talk with the dean.

When that was done, she had five minutes to get to class; but there was a problem. Her class was fifteen minutes away. So she walked fast, if you were looking at you, you could have sworn she was running. Her hands were filled with books but she had no time to stop and drop them off to her room. By the time she got to the potions class she was ten minutes late. She didn't stop to collect herself before she got in. She just burst through the door.

When she got in, everyone's eyes turned to her. She stopped and apologized for her tardiness. Her chest was heaving fast and she had small beads of perspiration on her neck and the top of her breasts. She said a quick drying spell as she made her way to her seat. As she took two seats towards her seat she saw Pansy's wand pointing in her direction. She didn't know what Pansy was doing but she hoped she wouldn't do anything.

As if time stood still, Hermione saw Pansy's mouth move, as if reciting an incantation, and not before long, she fell. For some _unknown reason _Hermione's skirt had grown longer and she tripped on it. As she fell, the material of the skirt split, high up her thighs, and her books fell everywhere. She fell on her knees, which caused the split, which was in the front of her skirt, the split further up. Everyone in the room gasped, well everyone besides Pansy.

She was smiling from ear to ear; but no one seemed to notice. Martin, who was stunned, rushed to her and began helping her by picking up her books. Hermione kept her face down, so no one could see her tears. When she finally did look up, her eyes met Pansy's. When Pansy saw that she had made her cry she couldn't contain herself. She just burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her like she was mad. Then Draco rushed up to her and offered to help her up. She pretended like she didn't see him and continued to look straight at Pansy.

Without help from anyone, she got up, completely ignoring the fact that there was a large tear in the front of her skirt, which wasn't high enough to show any knickers, and completely ignoring the fact that every male in the room was staring at the piece of skin that was visibly being presented to them. When she had everything together, except for the tear, she looked at Pansy and said "You are a bitch you know."

Martin, who didn't know that Pansy had done it, decided that he should let her get her anger out. She was still crying, because of her embarrassment.

Hermione continued "I can't believe you would sink so low, but remember _what goes around comes around_."

With that said Hermione turned around and pushed the door and ran down the desolate halls. Everyone in the room was quiet for a few minutes. Martin walked back to his desk, gave the assignment for the class out, and waited for them to continue. After that little episode, everyone had moved away from around Pansy and sat on the other side of the room; even Draco. She really didn't care that anyone wouldn't sit near her, she just thought about what Draco did. She hoped he wasn't mad at her; if only she knew.

----------------------

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the bathroom washing her face and repairing her skirt. She didn't want anyone else to see the split. After drying her face and hands she grabbed her stuff again and walked to her bedroom. When she got there, she didn't meet anyone there; so she decided to pay Becky a little visit. When she got to Becky's room, she wasn't anywhere in sight so she made a detour and went back to her room.

When she got there, she changed her clothes and decided to think of ways to get Pansy back. But as soon as she started to think an idea came to her. She smiled to herself and decided to wait to see if Draco would pay her a visit. As soon as class was over there was knock on the portrait. She didn't have time to ask who it was or to tell them come in because Draco opened it. When he came in, he walked straight up to Hermione, who had just came out of the bathroom, and kissed her.

She didn't waste any time at all, she kissed him back. She kissed him back with the same intensity as before. Her tongue brushed his bottom lip and he hungrily opened his mouth and allowed her tongue into her mouth. She brushed her tongue against his and he pulled her body closer to his. Before Hermione knew what was happening, she was walking backwards and stopping when her back hit the closed bathroom door.

Draco continued to kiss her passionately on the lips and she kissed him with equal sensuality. As he kissed her his hands moved to cup her butt, lifting her up in the process. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her hands wrapped around his neck. Draco pulled her from the bathroom door and carried her to lie on her bed.

When her back was firmly lying on her bed sheets, Draco continued to kiss her. His lips then traveled from her lips down to her neck. After a few minutes of sucking on her neck, his lips went back up to her lips. He kissed her lips one final time, kissed her forehead and pulled away. He turned to lie on his back and Hermione turned over to lie on her stomach. She looked up at him and asked "Why'd you stop."

Draco looked at her and said "I know you wouldn't want to; at least not now."

Hermione smiled down at him, but said nothing.

"So this means you have an answer to the question I asked you on Monday."

"Yes I do."

"And seeing as you let me touch you, I assume the answer is what I want to hear,"

"It depends on what you want to hear."

"That you want to start something with me."

"Yes I do. I see that you do have feelings for me."

When Draco heard that he leaned forward and kissed her again. Suddenly he pulled back and said "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What should you be sorry about?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"About the potions incident"

"Draco, you have nothing to be apologetic for. You did nothing. It's that bitch Pansy who should be apologetic."

"Don't worry about her. She will be out of my life by tonight."

"About that; I think we need to talk about that."

"What's there to talk about? I'm leaving her tonight."

"I was thinking that you shouldn't break up with her now. You will later but not now."

"Hermione, are you mad?"

"No, it's just that I want to use that to my advantage."

"You mean her being in a relationship with me."

"Yes. "

"And how will that benefit you?"

"You see, I want her to think that you two are in a relationship when you two actually aren't."

"I don't see how this is benefitting you."

"Don't worry. It gets better. So, after some time, I will start leaving stuff in your room."

Draco's interest peaked then. "Stuff like what?" he asked seductively.

"It would depend on how I am feeling that day."

"So that could include knickers?"

"Possibly" Hermione answered

Draco smirked and said "I love where this is going."

"So, when she finds it, she will start looking for girls who she thinks you would be interested in you."

"Okay."

"So just imagine how she would feel, when she find outs that you have been with me, the one person she thinks will never get a male to look at them."

Draco's smirk widened and he said "I love how you think. You should have been in Slytherin."

Hermione giggled and said "But, even though you will look like you are _still with her_ I don't want you to have sex with her."

"No problem. I haven't had sex with her in two week so, it doesn't matter to me."

Hermione smiled, gave him a peck on the lips and said "It's time for you to go. She might wonder where you have gone."

"I'm with my girl now so she need not worry."

"Draco, she thinks she is your girl."

"Right, anyway what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing yet"

"Well you are now. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow." Draco then got out of the bed and pulled Hermione with him.

He gave Hermione a kiss on the lips and pulled her to the portrait behind him. When the portrait opened Draco grabbed his knapsack, placed it on his shoulder and left the room. When the portrait closed Hermione smiled wickedly and walked back to her bed. She crawled in it and sat on the middle of it. She crossed her legs and thought

_"You better cherish what you have now Parkinson, because I assure you, you won't have it for long." _

_----------------- _

**Note: **

_Hey Everyone. I'm back. I updated like I said. _

_I hope you like it. _

_I love devious Hermione better; don't you? _

_Anyway, review and tell me what you think _

**Much Love **

_Baybeetricia _


	6. If she only knew

**Because of You**

_Last time on "_**Because of You**_" _

_"I'm with my girl now so she need not worry." _

_"Draco, she thinks she is your girl." _

_"Right, anyway what are you doing tomorrow night?" _

_"Nothing yet" _

_"Well you are now. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow." Draco then got out of the bed and pulled Hermione with him. _

_He gave Hermione a kiss on the lips and pulled her to the portrait behind him. When the portrait opened Draco grabbed his knapsack, placed it on his shoulder and left the room. When the portrait closed Hermione smiled wickedly and walked back to her bed. She crawled in it and sat on the middle of it. She crossed her legs and thought _

_"You better cherish what you have now Parkinson, because I assure you, you won't have it for long." _

**Chapter Six **

**If she only knew **

Later that same evening, Hermione decided that she would go out to get something to eat. She had previously gotten up from a nap and was extremely famished. As she rose up from her rumpled sheets the portrait door swung open, only to reveal Anthony and Jessica. He kissed Jessica goodbye, nodded in Hermione's direction and walked away.

Hermione decided to get up, make her bed and go take a shower. When she turned around and started to straighten her sheets she heard Jessica ask "Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm alright, Jessica."

"Are you still mad at me?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute and decided that she would be a valuable person to use in the future. "Of course not Jessica. I forgive you."

It seemed like a weight was lifted off of Jessica's shoulders. She quickly rushed from her spot to Hermione, hugged her and said "I'm so happy. To make it up to you, why don't you come to dinner with me and a few other people?"

"And who would these other people include?" Hermione asked while she fluffed her pillows.

"Just Anthony and I, Kate and Tony, you might not know them, but you will love them, and finally Pansy and Draco."

When Hermione heard the last two names she froze. Jessica must have noticed because she walked closer to her bed and said "I know you don't like Pansy much, or even Draco, but I really want to make it up to you. Just to make it more enjoyable for you; you can bring a friend along. How does that sound?"

Hermione spun around so fast Jessica thought she was going to start arguing or something but she said the complete opposite. She smiled, which one might think of as completely innocent when it really wasn't, clapped her hands together and said "That sounds great! Count me in!"

When Jessica heard Hermione's reply she was surprised. She never thought that Hermione would forgive her so quickly. She smiled to Hermione, ran over to her and hugged her. When she released her, she said "Perfect. We are leaving in three hours. Anthony found this amazing new restaurant just down the road from here. That's where we are going."

"Cool. So let me go take a shower, and get dressed."

"Great. I'm going to be gone for about two hours so when I come back, I'll take a quick shower and we could leave. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great." Hermione said as she made her way into the bathroom. When she got in she closed the door behind her, but did not lock it, seeing as she knew that Jessica wouldn't come in. She deposited her toiletries on the small table between the toilet and sink and started to strip. When she was done, she turned on the shower, waited until it went to the right temperature and went it.

For the first ten minutes in the shower she did nothing but stand still with her head leaning against the cold tile. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and closed. Hermione raised her head from the tile and asked "Jessica. Jessica, is that you?"

But she got no answer. Thinking that she knew she heard something she decided to peek her head out. When she did that she saw no one. She shrugged her shoulder and finally decided to start her shower. As soon as she picked up her loofah, which was hanging from the shower head, she felt something touch her. She spun around quickly, but found out that she was probably dreaming because nothing was there. She raised her eyebrows in confusion but spun around quickly, just in case she felt it again.

She stood still for a minute, but after not feeling anything she grabbed her shower gel and poured some on the loofah. As she rubbed the loofah together to form a lather, her elbow jerked back and hit something solid. She froze what she was doing and took a deep breath. Never in her life had she suspected someone to be in her bathe. She turned around slowly but still found no one there. She groaned and threw her loofah at the wall in the back of the shower, but gasped when the saw the loofah stop a few inches from her and dropped to the floor.

She, cautiously, took a step closer to where the loofah dropped and stretched out her hand. She didn't feel anything so she bit her lip in confusion. She took another step and stopped next to where the loofah fell. She was going to reach out and try to see if she could feel anything when she felt something warm on her neck.

She froze and closed her eyes. The warm feeling moved up from her neck to her ear. Then like nothing she ever knew it was gone. Her eyes opened and she touched her neck and ears as the feeling still lingered on it. When she moved her hand, she bent over to pick up her loofah but when she got back up she felt something behind her.

She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like being toyed with. Suddenly she felt something go around her waist and make its way to her breast. Her eyes grew wide but closed, suddenly, when she felt it grab her breast. It massaged from the swell of her breast right down to her sensitive nipple. A moan escaped and she silently scolded herself for liking the sensation when she didn't know who or what it was that was giving it to her.

Then, like it was never there, the feeling was gone. She groaned in anger. This thing was getting her hot and she didn't have any control over it. Then, as she was thinking a way to get out of this mess, the feeling came back, but this time it was rubbing its way down her abdomen and down to her most private regions.

When she felt that she started to panic. I mean it was one way to allow this thing to touch her breast but to go down there was something different. She thought quickly on her heels and decided that she would just move to the far end of the shower and get out before she goes completely insane. But, she was not that lucky. When she made an attempt to leave she felt something tighten itself around her waist. That action, right there, caused her to, almost, start fighting.

She knew she was no virgin, but she didn't want this thing, whatever it was, to violate her. Suddenly, the thing started to stretch itself across her abdomen and part of it started to seem, familiarly, like a hand. Suddenly she felt something warm on her ear again. She held her breath and was amazed when she heard something say "Are you scared?"

Her eyes grew wide and, suddenly, she started thrashing her body from left to right, trying to get away from this thing. I guess the thing was not having it because it pulled her closer and Hermione was surprised when she felt herself hit a hard, solid, warm surface. She stopped moving and tried to decipher if she knew what it was. She moved her right hand behind her and started to feel if she knew anything familiar. She moved up, sideways, down and then quickly retracted her hand from it. Her cheeks heated up and she felt the warm feeling on her ears again.

She heard the person chuckle and then they said "You like what you felt?"

But Hermione didn't answer. She was still embarrassed because she had touched its penis. She knew one thing for sure, it was definitely not someone of her sex, which she was grateful for, and knew from the start. She also knew that this was a human, who was very talented with his hands.

When Hermione didn't answer, the thing said "Is that silence a yes or a hell yes?"

But Hermione still didn't answer. She was too deep into thought about trying to find out who the person is. So, to get her attention, the person turned her around and pushed her into the right wall of the shower. A surprised gasp escaped her mouth and then the thing said "Now that I have your attention, what do you think I should do with you?"

"I think you should let me go." Hermione said bravely, but on the inside she was scared to death.

"But what fun will that be? I am definitely going to do something to you tonight, but what?"

Hermione felt a finger trace down her breast, past her abdomen and stopped to at pelvic bone. This person definitely had intentions of having sex with her and she didn't want to be raped. So she started to cry. When the person saw this, he removed his finger and raised her lowered face.

"What's the matter?"

"Please don't rape me." Hermione pleaded.

The person gasped and asked "Is that what you think I am going to do?" When Hermione didn't reply the person continued "I had no intention of raping you, _Hermione_."

When Hermione heard her name, she looked up and said "You know me?"

"Why else would I deliberately come to you?"

Hermione said nothing. She was trying to put all the pieces together. The person decided now was the time to give her the clue that would give it all away. They ran their finger down her arm and leaned forward to her lips. They whispered "Above other things, my intention was to make you beg me for sex."

When Hermione heard that she stopped thinking and said "Well, whoever you are, I find that highly unbelievable. No one would ever get me beg for sex, not you or Draco Malfoy."

"It's funny you said that because, I must admit, you have grown since the last time I've seen you like this?"

"What?" Hermione thought she didn't hear the person properly. Then it all clicked. "Draco?"

The person whispered a spell and it was indeed Draco Malfoy. He was standing before her in all his naked glory. Hermione blushed when she saw this but turned her head away. Draco grabbed her head in his hands and turned it to face him. He looked, seriously, at her and asked "Did you really think I would rape you?"

"When I didn't know who it was, yes, but now that I know it's you, no."

Draco's face relaxed and he leaned in and kissed Hermione. She kissed him back but whimpered when he pulled back. He looked at her and said "Know that I would never hurt you, purposely."

Hermione nodded then brought her lips back to his. Neither one of them cared about anyone or anything else but each other. While they passionately kissed each other, the water, from the running shower, fell on them. Draco's hands began to travel from her waist up to her breast. He massaged each breast carefully and fully and smiled when he heard Hermione moan in his mouth.

After he was finished with both breasts, his hands travelled down towards her pelvic region. At this time, Draco's lips were on Hermione's neck and the once cold shower was now become quite hot. Draco lifted her up and placed her on the extremely large dish that was in the shower. As soon as she was placed on it, Draco's lips move back up to her lips. While they were kissing each other, Draco slowly spread her legs apart. Hermione, who didn't really care what he was doing, was surprised when she felt him slip a finger inside her.

She moaned as she felt him do this, but arched her back when she felt him insert another finger. Suddenly Draco's fingertips grazed her clit and her hips bucked towards him. Not long after that, Hermione came hard and fast; while clutching onto Draco's shoulder blades. When her breathe slowed down and her vision was completely clear she noticed the dilemma; well two actually. She was still horny and Draco's erection was visibly hard and pulsing.

She knew she didn't want him to be like that because of her so why not kill two birds with one stone. She pulls Draco's face down to hers and gave him a lustful kiss. He kissed her back with the same intensity and, once again, started to massage her breasts. When Hermione saw this she pulled from the kiss and said two words Draco never thought he would hear coming out of her mouth. "Fuck me."

Draco stopped his ministries and said "What?"

Hermione gave him another kiss, pulled back before it got to heated and said "I want you to fuck me."

"Don't you mean make love to you?"

"No, no, no. I meant what I said. I want you to fuck me."

When Draco didn't move, she pulled his lips closer to her, without kissing him and said "Draco, I really need this right now so….please fuck me."

Draco didn't need to be told a fourth time, he lifted her body off the large dish, pushed her further into the wall, which resulted in her wrapping her legs around him, and kissed her full on the lips.

Draco didn't waste much time after that. He placed himself at her entrance and started teasing her. Hermione moaned in his mouth and he took that as a sign to enter her. When he did that it seemed like everything else disappeared…..

--------------

After an explosive sexual encounter in the shower, Hermione and Draco, each, quickly took a shower and made their way out of the bathroom. Hermione, being in the front paused when it was time to open the door because she heard multiple voices coming from her bedroom. She recognized Becky's voice, Jessica's voice and, surprisingly, Pansy's as well. Hermione then turned to Draco and started giggling.

Draco looked at her like she was crazy but then she said "Your _girlfriend_ is out there."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her comment then Hermione corrected herself "Fine. Your _fake girlfriend_ is out there."

Draco rolled his eyes, pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her on her forehead.

Hermione smiled at the gesture, pulled back and said "You know, wouldn't it be funny if she actually heard us in here?"

"Yes it would but, how would I explain that to my _girlfriend_?"

"I'm sure you will think of something" Hermione said while tapping his face.

He smiled, took off the towel from around his waist and smiled when he saw her cheeks heat up from his nakedness. He grabbed his boxers, put them on, followed by his pants and finally, his shirt.

Before Hermione could think of anything to say she saw Draco step closer to her and said "First you see me…" He whispered something she didn't hear and vanished before her eyes. She smiled when he saw him disappeared but frowned when she reached her hand out to touch him but found him not there.

Her eyebrows rose in confusion but fell once again when she heard him say "…Now you don't" from behind her.

She turned around and said "Now you need to get out of here."

"Just pretend like you are coming out, I will slide out when you do and just go out whenever the portrait opens."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Hermione rolled her eyes, opened the door and allowed Draco to leave before her. When she suspected that he was out of the room, she walked out and closed the door behind her. I guess no one suspected her to come out of the bathroom because all three of their eyes, Becky, Pansy and Jessica, were wide open.

Hermione pulled the towel closer to her body and walked over to her bed. It was currently occupied by Becky but she didn't mind that. She grabbed her top and jeans, which were lazily lying on the bed, and made her way back to the bathroom. She knew Draco was still in the room, but she was sure he would get out in one piece and completely unnoticed.

Before she left, she heard someone outside the portrait. Suddenly it opened to show Anthony. He stopped for a moment, as if he felt something he didn't see but after a moment later he walked in the room. By that time Hermione knew that Draco was safely out. She quickly walked in the bathroom door and, this time, locked the door behind her. After about half an hour in the bathroom, she came out only to find it empty. She looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for her to leave.

She walked over to her bed, sat on it and started to lotion up her self. She had yet to put on her clothes, even though she was in the bathroom for half an hour. She just went in to put on her little make-up, fix her hair and wait until she heard everyone leave. When she was done with her legs she reached over, to her dresser, to get her watch but paused when she saw a piece of folded paper resting under her watch. She knew it wasn't there before so she picked it up, unfolded it and read it.

_Hermione _

_I'm not sure if we will be back in time to come and get you so I was wondering if you and your guest could meet us at the restaurant instead of us coming back there for you. _

_If you can't do that, then you could go there with Draco, seeing as he is still there. _

_Can't wait to see you there _

_Jessica _

_P.S. Anthony told me to make sure you are there so, please be there. _

Hermione smiled as she read the letter but stopped once again when the thought of deciding whom she should go with flashed in her mind. She thought she should go with the safe choice and decided to go with Becky. So, she picked up the telephone and dialed the telephone for Becky's room, but only came across the answering machine. She hung up and decided to call her cell phone; this time she did get her. The only problem was Becky was also not on campus nor was she anywhere close to it.

Hermione, after finding all of this out, decided she would go with the only choice she had. She would just go with Draco. She reached in her, forgotten, knapsack and pulled out her parchment and quill. She knew there were easier ways to get in contact with him but she wanted to try out this parchment.

So, after unrolling the parchment and dipping her quill in the ink, and wrote:

_To Draco Malfoy,_

The words glowed and then they vanished. She smiled at the revelation and wrote

_Draco, _

_If it possible can you come and get me while you are going to dinner later? I'm not sure if you got the memo that I would be going but I guess it is better late than never. _

_If you decide to, please reply. _

_Hermione _

Hermione watched as her words glowed, went bold and vanished. She took the time, instead of just sitting there, to get ready. She still had yet to make up her mind about the red corset top, or the black, fitted, buttoned blouse. Both of them were her favorite tops to wear and, even though she rarely had the time to wear them, she wouldn't mind wearing one now.

After a few minutes of contemplating the options she decided on the red corset top; mainly because the blouse didn't really match with the jeans jacket she was going to wear. She quickly slid her long black, form fitting, jeans on and smiled as she felt them fit snuggly against her body. She had yet to remove her black robe, because she hadn't need to, until now.

She took it off quickly and slid the loose corset over her head and down her abdomen. When she realized the predicament she was in, she silently wished she had Ginny there to help her with this; but alas, that won't happen. Not until, probably next semester if she comes there.

She held the loose top against her and walked through the open doorway back to the bathroom. She turned around so her back faced the mirror and said a quick spell. Suddenly she felt her top tightening around her abdomen. It went on for a few seconds until the pressure eased up and Hermione felt nothing more. She released the spell and turned around to see how it looked.

It was done perfectly, bow and all. She smiled as saw it but was brought back to reality when she saw a glow coming from her room. She rushed in only to find her parchment floating and glowing, like the last time. She grabbed it and quickly unrolled it. Like she suspected it was a reply from Draco. He had said:

_Hello Love _

_I wouldn't mind dropping you there, seeing as I just found out myself a few moments before you informed me. _

_I am almost done getting reading so I should be there in twenty to thirty minutes. _

_Draco _

Hermione smiled as she read it but was shocked when she saw a little box appear at the bottom of it. She didn't really know what it was until the word "reply" appear on top of it. She decided to skip the reply and roll up the parchment. After she did that, she decided to grab her jacket and spray some perfume on. As soon as she was done with that she had to rush for a quick bathroom break. After she was done with that she noticed the portrait opening. She closed the bathroom door and smiled when she came face-to-face with an exceptionally handsome looking Draco Malfoy.

He was dressed his long jeaned pants and a black buttoned up shirt. His hair was in a loose ponytail and, seeing as she was dressed strictly casual, nothing seemed out of place. He walked up to her, gave her a kiss, and allowed him to spin her around. When he saw how she looked and the jacket that was closed he insisted that she discard it seeing as it was a warm night.

That thought quickly evaporated when he saw what was under it. He insisted that she close it back, because no one was supposed to see any shape she has unless it was him. Hermione laughed, shook her head and grabbed her purse. When they walked out of the portrait, Draco behind Hermione, she told the portrait not to let anyone in the room, unless they were Jessica, Anthony, Draco or herself, no matter if they had the password or not.

The portrait rippled for a moment then went back still. Hermione smiled and casually walked down the hall, next to Draco, completely oblivious to the gawks and stares she was getting from almost everyone, male and female, and she passed along the way.

When she got outside she noticed the sun was starting to set so she stopped to watch it for a while. But besides that she had to stop anyway because she had left Draco behind talking to one of his friends.

------------------

About five minutes later Hermione felt the comforting hand of Draco on the small of her back. She smiled and followed him when he told her to follow him to his car. They walked through the parking lot for a minute or two then finally stopped to his car. It was something she was expected…nothing short of extravagant. A sleek black Mercedes car with the license plate saying _"Bad Boy"_

They both got in the car; Draco started the car and began driving to the restaurant in absolute silence. Neither of them knew what to say to each other in that short time so the silence was expected and embraced. After they got through the short distance they both got out and made their way to the door. Draco opened it for Hermione and he followed her in.

"Party under Malfoy, please" Draco told the hostess.

The host opened a little book, which Hermione suspected had the name of the reservations and nodded her head when she must have came in contact with the name.

Hermione watched the hostess grabbed two menus and walked them to the very back of the restaurant. "This way please."

They followed her and Hermione then took the time to observe her. She was wearing a white buttoned up shirt that seemed a size to small, a short black skirt that stop a little below her mid thigh and black stockings. Her shoes were black push in sandals with the word "_bitch_" written on top of it.

When they finally got to the table it seemed like they had been through every corridor possible in the building. It was quite large, seeing as it looked like it seated ten, but what was so amusing as that it was a rectangular table instead of the rounds tables, that occupied the restaurant.

Suddenly the hostess turned around gave both of them their menus but, before she go she slipped something in Draco's menu, winked at him and walked off; making sure to sashay her hips in the process. Draco scowled in disgusted and traded menus with Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed Draco's menu, placed it on top of hers and placed them on the table. Draco took this opportunity to move closer to Hermione and begin to nibble on her ear. Hermione giggled but pushed him off and said "Draco, we might get caught, and you know you can't get caught when you have Parkinson as a _girlfriend_."

Draco moved his mouth down, started nibbling on her neck and mumbled something that sounded like "Don't worry. We won't get caught. We're too far in the back."

"Even though we are far in the back, that doesn't stop someone from coming here."

Draco stopped what he was doing and said "Yes, but we will hear them before they get here; so relax. We won't get caught; even though it wouldn't be all bad if we did."

Hermione laughed as the thought of getting caught with Draco by Pansy but stopped when she felt his lips, once again, collide with her neck. She bit her lip to stop from moaning, resulting in her closing her eyes in the process. Only after minutes of Draco kissing on her neck Hermione started to turn her head in his direction. Draco's mouth kissed the, now, moving skin but moaned when his lips collided with Hermione's glossed one.

Their kiss started slow and passionate but slowly grew even more passionate and wild. During this time, their tongues rubbed and collided against each other and their mouths moves rhythmically against each other. Even, every once in a while, Draco would nibble on her bottom lip and before she could open her mouth a big wider he would pretend like he never did it and kissed her more passionately than the other time.

After about ten minutes of kissing each other they broke apart gasping as their oxygen supply seemed to have been all used up. Draco pressed his forehead against Hermione's own and kissed her nose. She smiled as she looked up and caught Draco staring at her. She moved closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"This is nice." Hermione said

"I agree; but it would be even better if I were sure it would only be the two of us."

"Well…" Hermione began "…it is just the two of us now. Why not enjoy it?"

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He knew if he didn't contain himself right now he would have little control when he _really_ gets started. While he was deep in thought he didn't notice Hermione staring at him. She watched as his calm face contorted into a confused one then suddenly changed to a nervous one. She had no idea what he was thinking about but she was sure that he was too deep in thought to notice her staring.

She took this time, of complete vulnerability, to her advantage. She raised her head slightly, making sure not to disturb his thinking and decided that she should try to get his attention. She leaned forward and, while stopped a millimeter away from it, whispered to him "What are you thinking about?"

Draco quickly came out of his thoughts and was going to answer her but stopped when he felt her wet tongue on his warm earlobe. _Shit!_ Draco thought. _She remembered._ And indeed she did remember. After the first time they had sex Hermione and Draco decided that they would talk about a few things; well honestly it was Hermione who decided that. It only involved Draco seeing as he had to reply to the many questions she asked.

He remembered it clear as a sunny day. She was there lying on her left side just looking at him as he started to doze off. His thought was that she didn't want him to go to sleep because she moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder blade but it was actually she was a bit confused. She wanted to talk about something random so, in the main time, she could get her thoughts together.

She then moved her mouth close to Draco's ears and whispered "Malfoy, um, Draco. Are you awake?"

Stupid question I am quite sure but he woke up nonetheless. Unbeknownst to Hermione her tongue had grazed Draco's earlobe and he liked it. Normally he wouldn't allow any girl to do that to him but by damn she didn't know what she was doing but yet she was doing it so good it had an effect on him.

She must have thought that she didn't wake him up because she said "Draco, can you please wake up. I need to talk to you about something." She stopped mid sentence, pausing to see if he would wake up but when she saw that he didn't she closed her mouth. That's when she felt him stir.

She didn't know what she did so she decided to do it again. She moved her mouth over his earlobe and saw him stir even more; that was when she wondered what her tongue would do. She allowed her tongue to graze against his earlobe and was surprised when she heard Draco take a sharp intake of breath. She smirked against his earlobe and then decided to take her tongue and start to touch his earlobe while allowing her teeth to nibble on it. Big Mistake! When she did that, Draco groaned and, with lightening speed, flipped both of them over so he was above her.

She was shocked to say the least and that resulted in her mind going blank. Draco watched her expression change from shock to confusion. As soon as Draco leaned forward to kiss Hermione his mind flashed back into the present.

Draco's eyes closed momentarily as he felt her curl her tongue around his earlobe. He groaned as he felt her teeth graze against it. Suddenly he felt his pants tighten up and he immediately wished he was somewhere else. If he was, he was sure she would help him get rid of his bulge and, he hoped, they had enough time for her to get rid of it.

As soon as he thought that he heard Hermione whisper "Now that I've got your attention, how about we use up the little time we have left alone?"

"What do you suggest?" Draco asked huskily.

Without answering, Hermione moved her hands and allowed them to drop on Draco's thigh. It inched up quite slowly but as soon as it arrived to the bulge in Draco's pants it stopped. Draco's breathe hitched in his throat as he felt her petite fingers, purposely, rub against him. She leaned a bit closer to him and whispered "You decide."

Draco took full advantage of that moment. He turned his head and kissed her. He was so horny right now and, even if they only kissed, he was sure he would find release, some way or another. As their kiss grew more aggressive they were interrupted by the sound of approaching feet.

They pulled apart quickly and slowly, but reluctantly, started to fix themselves. Hermione fixed her jacket and moved away from Draco; while Draco straightened up his hair and buttoned up the lose buttons. By the time they actually saw someone they were completely refresh and far away from each other. Well not exactly far, but a bit farther, couple meters, from each other.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her. She just wanted to get this dinner over with, go back to her dorm and catch a nice, long, and I mean long, cold shower. Suddenly the voices came closer and one by one, people starting filing in the room. First Becky, who raised an eyebrow at Hermione and Draco's cool demeanor, then came, whom Hermione suspected, Kate and Tony. They were wearing matching shirts, colors, and were holding hands. Hermione rolled her eyes at the picture of them. Never in her life would she ever wear matching colors with her boyfriend, fiancée or husband. It was completely stupid.

After the couple Anthony walked in and walked up to Draco. He looked at Hermione for a few seconds then changed his attention back to Draco. They whispered something Hermione didn't hear, nor did she want to. It was just that something about it was strange. Hermione brought herself out of the thought when she heard loud laughter. She turned her head in the direction and caught a glimpse of someone she hadn't seen in months; Blaise Zabini.

He was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked exactly the same since she saw him a few months ago. He was rolling his eyes at something which Hermione didn't know about until she saw it for herself. There was Jessica, Pansy and Gabrielle. Gabrielle was Blaise's girlfriend all through the final year of Hogwarts and Hermione was so happy to see her. Of course they weren't enemies and because of that they got along well.

She watched as everyone walked over to the table but were stopped when she heard someone say "Granger; what are you doing here?"

Hermione looked up and caught a glimpse of immense hatred in the eyes of Pansy Parkinson. She smiled sweetly and replied "I was invited."

I mean, who wouldn't smile? Hermione was getting revenge on her as we speak but yet she had no knowledge of it. Boy wasn't like sweet?

Pansy was going to reply to Hermione when she saw Gabrielle walk up to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione, who was standing due to the hug, hugged her back. "I haven't seen you in ages, Hermione."

"Same to you, Gabby"

"So what has been going on with you; lately? But wait, is that curves I see?"

Hermione blushed, closed her jacket and said "Why don't we sit down?"

"Let's just eat so we could leave please, I don't want to stay with Granger anymore than I have to." Pansy drawled

Everyone ignored her but they sat down nonetheless. Draco still ended up sitting next to Hermione, with Pansy to his right. To Hermione's left, which was on the other side of the table, was Blaise, followed by Gabrielle and Becky. Across from Hermione and Draco were Jessica and Anthony. To Draco's left, who were also on the other side of the table, were Pansy, followed by Kate and Tony.

After a little while of catching up, the waiter came and asked them if they wanted any drinks or appetizers. Everyone ordered and after the waiter left the drama started.

Pansy, who was still quite angry that Hermione was even there with them, decided to throw the fact that Hermione was _single_ in her face. Hermione, who was busy having a conversation with Blaise, was brought out of it when she felt Draco's hand grip her thigh. She snapped her head in Draco's direction and her eyes immediately connected with the sight of Pansy's hand rubbing Draco's own. She narrowed her eyes at the sight and inaudibly growled.

She wanted to tell Pansy where she could go and stuff her hand but decided against it and just turned her attention away from Pansy. That was when she saw that Blaise was staring at her and smirking. She didn't know if he was staring at her because of what she just did but it didn't take long for her to find out.

Blaise leaned forward and said "There is no use getting angry over something that is already yours."

Hermione looked at him confused for a moment; then it clicked. "How did you find out?"

"Draco told me."

"When?" Hermione pestered

"I'll tell you later but for now you need to get Pansy away from Draco, if you know what's good for you."

Hermione turned her head but almost wished she hadn't. Pansy's hands were now rubbing itself up Draco's sleeves and she was whispering something in his ears. Hermione couldn't tell if he was enjoying it nor did she care. She scuffed loudly, which got everyone's attention, and said "Parkinson."

Pansy didn't move she just answered, sweetly. "Yes, Granger"

"Can you please refrain from touching Malfoy anymore than you have already? It's quite sickening."

Pansy moved her head, rests it on Draco's shoulder and said "Are you jealous, Granger?"

"Yes, right. I am completely jealous of you pouring yourself at a man in the front of other people." Hermione said sarcastically.

Pansy's face formed into a scowl but she didn't answer when she heard Hermione reply "Why would I be jealous of you, Parkinson?"

"Even though I know you are jealous of me, I am not talking about me; I am talking about what I have."

"Excuse me?"

"You are jealous that I have Draco while you have no one."

Hermione rolled her eyes, thought _if she only knew_ and said "You are quite hilarious you know, Parkinson. Never in my life have I seen a so called girlfriend pour herself over her boyfriend to try and make someone jealous. Why are you really doing this? Is it because you think Malfoy is interested in me?"

Pansy scuffed and said "Oh, please. Draco would never be interested in you."

"And how would you know?" Hermione asked calmly.

"I know because Draco isn't interested in ugly bookworms like you. He is interested in young, sexy females like me."

Hermione laughed and said "Are you calling yourself sexy? If you are then you are seriously mistaken. If you are sexy then there must be a completely different meaning of being sexy to you, than it means to be sexy to anyone else."

"What do you mean by that?" Pansy demanded.

"I mean that if being pug faced is sexy then, by damn, you are the only sexy one at this table."

Pansy's face grew red and she said "You bitch! How dare you try and insult me." She then looked at Draco, who was laughing at the comment, along with everyone else and said "Draco, say something!"

Draco tried to hold in his laughter and said "Granger…." But nothing but laughter came after that.

Pansy huffed and puffed after that. She thought Draco would at least back her up but right now she wasn't into that. Because of that, she got up and marched out the room. She could have heard the laughter behind her as she marched to the bathroom, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting Hermione back.

----------------

I guess Pansy was in the bathroom long because when she came back she saw everyone eating. There was a covered plate in her spot and she was glad. When she walked in the room the room fell silent. She sat down, lifted the cover from her plate, looked at Draco and said "I forgive you Draco."

Draco nodded, pretended that he acknowledged it even though he never apologized in the first place and was surprised when he felt Pansy hugged him. He looked at her and saw her smiling at her plate. On it was a Caesar Salad with crab salad in the center and crab meat surrounding it. It was one of Pansy's favorites. Not the average Caesar salad but she didn't care. "Thanks for telling them what I wanted Draco. You know me so well."

When everyone heard that, they didn't say anything. They just waited on Draco's reply and Pansy's reply to his reply.

"Well, Pansy. I didn't order it."

"What?"

"I didn't order it. I didn't know what to order for you."

"So if you didn't know what to get me, then who ordered for me?"

She looked around the table purposely skipping Hermione and when she saw no one answer she looked back at Draco; expecting him to tell her.

"If you must know, Granger ordered it for you."

Pansy, who had the fork in her hand, dropped it. It tapped the plate loudly and bounced from it, landing on the carpeted floor. She looked at Hermione and asked "Why?"

"Even though I don't like you, I wouldn't let you starve; especially when you came here to eat."

"Well I'm not eating it."

"Do whatever you please. It's none of my concern."

"You're such a bitch you know Granger."

"Wow! This is the kind of gratitude someone gets for ordering food for someone they dislike."

"Don't get smart at the mouth with me Granger."

"I am not into your babbling shit today _Pansy_ so please leave me alone and stay quiet."

Pansy raised her eyes at the comment and said "You little mud-blood! How dare you-"

But she didn't get to finish because Draco said "Pansy, I've let this go on for long enough. I think we've all had enough for one night. Just eat the salad and be quiet!"

Pansy looked shocked at him but said nothing. She grabbed another salad fork from the table and starting eating her salad.

---------------------

Not long after everyone was done it was time to go. This was the time Pansy decided to latch herself onto Draco again. She might not have had enough time with him tonight, or the last few days but she would surely make up for it tonight when she gets Draco in her bed.

When everyone was leaving she leaned over, and purred to Draco "What are you doing when you leave?"

When Draco heard her voice his stomach started to churn. He had never thought that voice sounded so sickening until now. He pushed her, nonchalantly, away from him and yawned. To someone of the dumb eye it would look real but it was so fake it just reeked of it.

Pansy didn't notice of course. She pouted and said "I'm waiting Draco."

"I'm going to sleep Pansy."

"Do you want some company?"

Draco thought about asking Hermione to accompany him but decided he would get to it later. "Not tonight Pansy. I'm so tired and besides I need to finish my potions work."

"Come on Draco. We haven't had sex in a week."

"A week? We haven't had sex in two weeks Pansy."

Pansy's face went red at the mistake and she quickly tried to cover it "Of course. That was what I meant."

"Anyway, as I was saying Pansy, not tonight."

Pansy's pout grew deeper and she said "Okay fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

Pansy smiled at his reply, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room, and possibly the restaurant with Jessica and Anthony.

Becky had left first, seeing as she had some type of emergency, and Kate and Tony had left a while after her. Now only Hermione, Draco, Gabrielle and Blaise were left. They talked about random things for a while but decided to call it a night when Blaise looked at his watch and gasped when he saw that it was twenty five minutes after ten. He didn't know they were there for over four hours.

So they stayed there for a while longer catching up on old times when Blaise said that they should be going. Neither Hermione nor Draco knew why but they got an idea when he got up and had to adjust his pants. Hermione laughed while Draco raised an eyebrow.

When they were finally alone Hermione decided that she would start getting ready to leave. She placed her fork on top of her plate and got up. When she did that she was pulled back down, but this time on Draco's lap. With her side to his chest, Draco had a very clear view of her neck. He leaned forward and whispered, sexily, "Where do you think you are going?"

"To the car."

"I don't think so. Right now, we are to finish what we started."

"Well if that is the case we are in the wrong place."

"Are we?" Draco asked innocently.

"Yes we are." Hermione got out before she felt Draco's hand snake around her waist. She shuddered as she felt his thumb graze her lower abdomen.

"Stay with me tonight." Draco said

"What?"

"Instead of going to your room tonight, why don't you stay with me?"

"I don't know Draco."

Draco took this opportunity to use his power of persuasion. He started kissing her neck and sucking on the spot he knew made her weak. "Why not? I'm sure you would enjoy it."

Hermione mind began to get fuzzy but she said "I don't doubt that, but I just don't want the plan to end now."

"Believe me it won't; and besides you don't want to be in your room tonight."

"And why not?" Hermione asked

"Anthony is spending the night."

Hermione knew what that meant. That meant intense moaning, groaning and squeaking from across the room. She didn't want to be there for that. "Okay, point taken; but why should I spend the night with you? What can you offer me?"

Draco, who was kissing her neck, nipped it slightly and said "I rather show you than tell you."

Hermione thought about the pros and cons of the situation and said "Sure, I'll spend the night."

When Draco heard that, he, gently, turned her face and kissed her. They were kissing for so long they didn't notice the waiters coming in, clearing the table or doing anything for that matter. They were so into each other that the only thing that caught their attention was when they heard a waiter say "Your bill Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione and Draco split apart and Hermione, who was quite embarrassed, buried her head in Draco's neck. Draco picked up the bill, paid it and left a tip for the waiter; well waiters actually.

When Draco saw that the room was now empty he decided that it was time to leave. He said "Why don't we go?"

Hermione nodded against his neck and got up. When she did, Draco followed. While they were walking from the room to the front of the restaurant Hermione couldn't help but think about what Pansy said earlier. How she had no man and how she was jealous of what Pansy had. She would have been hurt, earlier, if she had not gotten with Draco. But now; things have changed.

Finally Hermione and Draco walked to the car. Hermione got in and, while Draco was starting the car to leave only one phrase rang through her mind:

_"If she only knew" _

---------------

**Notes: **

Sorry for the delay. A lot of things have happened permitting me not to update but I won't update next week I think. I am going to a place where I can use a pc but not sure if it has internet connection.

Plus my pc at work had none so…that is a no for there

I wrote it this length to keep you up to it

I hope it wasn't to long; seeing as I thought it was a must to update before I go

Please update it and tell me what you think

I will start the other chapter as soon as I can

Words: Well over 8000, not sure how fan-fiction will do it (mine says 8,359)

Font: 11

Pages: 16

Script: Monotype Corsiva

_Much Love _

**Baybeetricia **


	7. Raising Suspicion

**Because of You**

**Note:**

_Please forgive me for the delay. I had a lot of stuff going on in these past few weeks. My aunt had complications in the hospital, and then after she was released she had more complications which resulted in her dying. (starts crying) Then there were funeral preparations, the actual funeral, whatever comes afterwards and, in addition to that, my supervisor was giving me a crappy time at work. Let's just say I had a lot of issues to deal with. I just hope you enjoy it._

_Please forgive me for not putting the sleep over situation because I didn't want this story to move to slow…because if I did that I would lose interest in it._

_So, once again, enjoy!_

**Last time on** "_Because of You_"

_Draco, who was kissing her neck, nipped it slightly and said "I rather show you than tell you."_

_Hermione thought about the pros and cons of the situation and said "Sure, I'll spend the night."_

_When Draco heard that, he, gently, turned her face and kissed her. They were kissing for so long they didn't notice the waiters coming in, clearing the table or doing anything for that matter. They were so into each other that the only thing that caught their attention was when they heard a waiter say "Your bill Mr. Malfoy."_

_Hermione and Draco split apart and Hermione, who was quite embarrassed, buried her head in Draco's neck. Draco picked up the bill, paid it and left a tip for the waiter; well waiters actually._

_When Draco saw that the room was now empty he decided that it was time to leave. He said "Why don't we go?"_

_Hermione nodded against his neck and got up. When she did, Draco followed. While they were walking from the room to the front of the restaurant Hermione couldn't help but think about what Pansy said earlier. How she had no man and how she was jealous of what Pansy had. She would have been hurt, earlier, if she had not gotten with Draco. But now; things have changed._

_Finally Hermione and Draco walked to the car. Hermione got in and, while Draco was starting the car to leave only one phrase rang through her mind:_

_"If she only knew" _

**Chapter Seven**

**Raising Suspicion**

A few weeks after the dinner situation, Hermione and Draco grew closer. I mean, they were evidently close to begin with but they got so close that Hermione hardly slept in her shared dorm room. She stayed in Draco's private room and, in addition to that, she had moved a few of her belongings into his room; which included a few outfits, under garments, jewelry, night gowns, and her laptop. Meanwhile, Draco even decided that he would tell his really close friends, Anthony, Martin and Blaise, who had just recently transferred to the college, about his new, secretive relationship. Of course Blaise already knew but it was time to tell the other two males; so if he ever needed someone to back him up he would have more than one person. But, unlike Becky's reaction to Hermione when she heard the news, Draco friends were a completely different thing.

He knew that some of his friends would have a bit of a problem with it so he decided to tell them on one of their regular "boys' night out." When they first got to one of the hot night clubs in the area, they did the usual. They walked over to the bar, got a stool, bought a drink, preferably a beer, and started small conversation. Then after a while, they might feel generous and buy a girl, each, a drink. After that was done, they each turned to each other and started a real topic and that just so happens that this time, the conversation would be quite different than others.

Draco, who sat in the third stool, said "I think that now is the time to tell you all something."

All three pairs of eyes fell on him and Martin said "You always have something to tell us. Is Pansy not doing what she is known for anymore?"

"Or has she been spending too much time with her friends to live up to her requirements?" Anthony added.

Draco rolled his eyes and said "Even though I wasn't going to answer any of you, I'll humor you. Pansy, as you said Martin, has not been doing what she is supposed to do anymore because I never give her the chance to and Anthony, you know as well as I do, that she would kick her friends aside for one night with me."

Anthony laughed and said "She is kind of pathetic isn't she?"

They all laughed at the comment but Martin stopped them and said "That's Draco's girl man. You can't be saying that while he is here. Wait until he leaves or something."

"No, its okay, Martin. I would rather he say it in front of me because that leads me right back to what I wanted to say."

"And that would be?" Blaise, who finally joined the conversation, asked.

"That I am no longer with Pansy, nor was I for the past few weeks."

"That's what you have to say? I thought you were saying something new." Blaise said, but Martin and Anthony's faced showed nothing except shock. Anthony was the first to come out of his shocked phase and said "How is that possible?"

"Simple; I just stopped."

"What do you mean _you just stopped_? You can't just stop being with someone when they have no knowledge of it." Martin quickly said.

"Look, you two need to understand, I never wanted to be with her in the first place."

"But as far as I know she doesn't know about this so called split; am I correct?" Martin asked.

"Yes well…"

But Anthony cut him off and said "Draco, if you aren't with her, why do you obviously have her hooking herself to you every chance she gets? Why can't you just tell her about it?"

"Then it would ruin the whole purpose of the plan." Blaise said.

"What plan?" Martin and Anthony asked in union

"The plan of revenge." Blaise said before Draco could say anything.

"Now Draco, I don't like how this sounds. Revenge? What is this all about?" Martin said

"And what has she done to you to for you to inflict revenge on her?" Anthony added.

"In all actuality, I'm not really the one who is getting revenge on her. I just happen to be in a position where I can help the person get revenge on her."

"And who is this person that you are helping?" Anthony asked

"And why are you helping her? Let me guess, you are having sex with her?" Martin added

When Draco didn't say anything Martin's eyes grew wide and he asked one question Anthony was dying to ask "Who is she?"

"As if you didn't know." Draco replied while smirking much like he did when he had a previous conversation with Martin. It took Martin a few minutes to see the meaning behind it but when he did he couldn't believe it.

He looked at Draco, with wide, amazed eyes and he asked "Hermione? No way! You have got to be kidding me."

Anthony, who was trying to figure out who the mystery woman was, spat out his dark brown beer onto a passing lady wearing complete white. After cleaning her off, apologizing to the cursing female and buying her a drink just to shut her up, he looked at Draco and asked "Hermione as in Jessica's room mate Hermione?"

"Yes I'm talking about that Hermione. The same Hermione who has been spending the last few night in my room, and in addition to that, giving me the best sex I've had in months."

"You can't be serious. There must be two different Hermione's here because there is no way Jessica's roommate is the same person you are talking about. Jessica's roommate can't stand the sound of Jessica and I having sex."

Draco laughed and said "No offense but I can't stand the sound of you two having sex."

Anthony rolled his eyes and he said "Anyway, I still don't think it is the same person."

"Do you want proof?"

"You better believe it." Anthony said

"You know me far to well." Martin said

So Draco decided to prove it. He retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and decided to call his dorm room. He knew Hermione would be there doing one of her numerous homework assignments from the day. As soon as he dialed the number and it started ringing he placed it on speaker phone. As the volume escalated the line rang two more times until a feminine voice picked up. "Hey hon."

"Hey love, still working on your homework?"

The three other males rolled their eyes at the terms of endearment but said nothing. They wanted to see if he was really telling the truth so they listened carefully.

"I'm taking a little break to get something to eat. So why did you call? Aren't you supposed to be on your guys' night out or something?"

"I still am. I just needed your help with something."

"And that would be?"

"What we talked about last night."

She laughed and said "Draco, we said… and _did…_ a lot of things last night so please be specific."

The three males, once again, looked at each other but said nothing.

"I am talking about what I said I would do tonight."

"So, how did it go?"

"Well…"

"They didn't believe you; did they?"

"No they didn't."

"And so now it is my job to convince them."

"I knew I liked you for some reason."

"I thought you said that you liked me because of what I can do with my…."

But she didn't get to finish because Draco said "Yes, yes, yes. Let's get pass that."

The female, once again, laughed and said "So what should I say? I, Hermione Granger, am dating the Draco Malfoy or should I say I, Hermione Granger, am currently in a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy which entails some of the following, kissing, touching…"

But she didn't get to finish because Draco said "Okay, okay. I think that's enough. The first one would do wonders but I need you to do it when we get back, not now."

"Okay, no problem. But next time Draco, don't be such a sour puss. You are just no fun sometimes."

"I'm not fun? I am hurt, Hermione. You weren't saying I wasn't fun any fun last night were you?"

When the males heard that, they started snickering. This conversation was too good to pass up. One thing I am sure about, Draco has completely forgotten where he was and who he was around; but no one cared. They just wanted to hear Hermione's reply to Draco's comment; but they were disappointed because there was none.

"How about we finish this conversation when you aren't otherwise occupied?"

Draco then looked around at his friends and said "I think that would be best."

"One more thing Draco, next time you want to put our whole conversation on speakerphone you should be aware that I will go out of my way to say something that will either embarrass you or…." She left him hanging for a moment then concluded "…you think about it."

But before Draco could say anything else, he heard her hang up the phone. They didn't sit in silence for more than a minute because Blaise suddenly burst out laughing. Martin and Anthony looked at him like he was mad, and after a few minutes of looking at Blaise skeptically, they soon joined in on the laughter.

After the laughter died down, Draco asked for their help to make sure Pansy doesn't come in to find him in an uncompromising position with Hermione. They immediately agreed to the arrangement and, like the conversation never happened, they continued on with their regularly routine.

-------

Now that was about two weeks ago. Since that little agreement, Hermione and Draco were lucky to never have to be caught together. Of course, Hermione still slept there but, surprisingly, Pansy never caught on. Today is a Saturday and today is supposed to be the day Pansy would normally pay Draco a visit. She mostly did it on Saturdays because he had no class and he should have no excuse not to see her, or later, enjoy her company.

She would normally come around six, when Draco was in his room, or probably getting ready to get something to eat. But today is a bit different. She decided that she would show up a bit earlier. Not because she didn't want to come later, but because she had to do _something_ later with a friend of hers. So around two that same afternoon she decided to go to Draco's room.

When she got to his dorm room, she asked his portrait whether he was there or not. The only reason she did this was because she didn't have his password. It's not like he didn't give it to her, but she never asked for it and at times like these, she wished she had. When the portrait replied to her saying that he was not, she quickly turned around to make her way back outside to see if she could find him.

After a few minutes of searching for him, she had no luck. So she decided to give up her search; that was when she saw Blaise. He was with Gabrielle and they seemed to be having a nice conversation; filled with laughter. When she walked up to them, she noticed the laughter died down and both pairs of eyes looked at her expectedly. She smiled politely at them and asked them if either r of them say Draco but both of them shook their head.

She sucked her teeth, nodded at them and spun around quickly so she could go back to her room. As she made her way back to her dorm room, she decided that she would take the short way; which just happens to pass the parking lot. When she did that she saw the exact person she wanted to see; Draco.

He was getting out of his car and he had a bag in his hand. It looked like it was a bag from a clothing store because it was neither a business bag nor a school knapsack. As she saw him lock his car door a word on the bag caught her off guard. She squinted her eyes to make sure she saw correctly and, by damn, she did. _Lingerie_ was the word she saw. She never knew Draco bought lingerie but she was happy that he did. At least now she knows that he is interested in doing something with her tonight. So, she followed him. Even though she was a great distance behind him she had in her sight and she would be damned if she let him out of it.

After a few minutes of following him he finally got to his dorm room building and he turned the corridor to get to his room. She quickened her steps and as soon as she took a sharp left she saw that he was two doors from his own so she did the only thing she could do; she yelled out his name.

He stopped quickly and whipped his around to find the culprit who so brazenly shouted his name for the entire corridor to here and it was none other than the last person he wanted to see. She was dressed in a skimpy white tube top that left little to the imagination. Then there was the skirt. It stopped a little close to her knee, quite surprising since she hardly liked clothes of that length, and it was black. It was a color that rarely suited her. I mean, she was already a bit skinny and, seeing as black is sliming, she sometimes looked like a skeleton; even though he would not tell her that to her face.

She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. Draco, who still had his arms by his side, rolled his eyes. There was no way he wanted to hug her or even touch her for that matter. I guess she must have felt his neglect because she released her arms from his body and took a step back. She smiled a sultry smile at him, which made his skin crawl, and said "Hey, baby. I am glad I caught you. "

"You didn't catch me, you yelled my name."

"Yes well…" Pansy started hastily "…I just wanted to catch you before you go in, so I could save you the trouble."

"What trouble?"

"The trouble of you having to walk to the door twice."

Draco rolled his eyes and said "If you wanted to come inside all you had to do was ask. No need to play riddles so you can get in."

Pansy ignored his reply and followed him as he made his way into the bedroom. When she got inside she could hardly fathom what she saw. His once, and always immaculate room, was a complete and total mess. There were several items of clothing thrown, carelessly, across a chair, boxers and socks, which seemed like they were thrown there, all over the carpet and finally several pieces of crumpled up parchment lying, both, in the trash and next to it.

After quickly observing the room, Pansy watched as Draco moved over to his closet which, when opened, seemed to be the only clean and organized thing in the room. He took the bag, that he was so carelessly swinging on his index finger, placed it in the chest, and locked it behind him. When he was secure that Pansy wouldn't get a hold of it, he made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself.

That was when she made her way to the closet. She wanted, so badly to know what it was and she wouldn't stop until she found out what it was. As soon as she made her way, quite quickly, towards the closet she heard something unfamiliar. She spun her head to her left then to her right and didn't see anything. Before she knew it, she heard the same noise, and this time it sounded a lot like something buzzing. This time she spun around and found the source of her distress. A rolled up parchment was buzzing. Well she would have left it to its buzzing but then she saw it started floating. That certainly caught her attention.

So she walked over to it, and reached out for it. She thought her being close to it, would stop it from buzzing but she was wrong. So she reached her hands out to grab it, but as soon as her fingers tips collided with it, she felt an electrical shock pulse through her veins. She pulled her hands back, quickly, and looked at the damned scroll with an angry glare.

There was no use in getting mad at a stupid parchment just because she wasn't allowed to touch it, or even be near it. So she decided to go back to the closet but before she turned all the way around; something small and black caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes, skeptically, at the black item but soon grew angry as she got near it and found out what it was. There lying on the carpeted floor, near the bed, was a black lacy thong.

Pansy's eyes grew wide with disbelief. There was no way there was a thong on her boyfriend's floor. Of course it could have belonged to her, seeing as she always left a pair of underwear in his room, even if they did anything or not, to claim her territory. That little fact eased her mind a bit and she walked closer to him and sat on Draco's bed.

When she was comfortably seated she picked up the underwear, by the waist and observed it closer. She knew it was weird to observe any underwear after it was worn but at this moment she could have cared less. It seemed elegantly made, of the finest lace she has ever laid her hands on. It had a few, little, black jewels encrusted on the front. Even though it seemed like something she would wear, she still couldn't be sure.

Just then the bathroom opened up and Pansy sprung up from Draco's bed. She tried to place on her serious face, even though, to me, she failed miserably, and looked intently at Draco. Draco looked at her, and had to control himself from laughing at her, in her face. That was until she held something up with her index finger. As soon as he laid eyes on it; he knew was it. It was one of Hermione's pair of thongs she had worn the night before. It was his fault there were on the ground to begin with. Of course he took them off, but he had also promised her that he would clean up his room and, in the process, pick up the stuff she had no time to get. He knew he should have listened to his conscience when it told him to pick it up; but did he listen? No. Now he has to deal with whatever comes next.

Draco then turned his expression to one of a person who was the least bit interested and asked "And what am I seeing Pansy?"

Pansy raised the underwear higher with her finger and said "This, Draco. You are supposed to be seeing a black thong."

Draco exhaled loudly and said "Yes, I get that but why am I looking at a thong?"

"Because I found it on your floor and I want to know who it belongs to."

Draco knew this question was going to come sooner or later, and even though he preferred it to come later he decided he would say the first thing that came to mind; well okay, second thing. He decided to lie straight through his teeth.

"Who else would they belong to Pansy? You; if you are thinking otherwise. You must have left them there a long time ago."

"If that is true, then why were they on the floor?"

Draco, who was a quick thinker on his feet, said "If you haven't noticed my room is a complete and utter mess. I was looking for something and I threw things all over the place. It must have been in the stuff I threw around."

Pansy, who quickly believed him and was to dumb to notice the difference in the waist of the thong, smiled and started to walk up to him. She was going to wrap her hands around his body, hug him and kiss him but the blasted scroll vibrated quite loud and Pansy was left standing in her current position.

Pansy turned her body and watched as Draco grabbed the scroll, unrolled it and began reading its contents. His face was blank for a few minutes and not before long a smirked tugged at the corner of his lips. When she saw that, she desperately wanted to read the contents of it. After a few more minutes of watching Draco read the letter, she saw him roll it back up and turn in her direction.

His face was completely lit up and as soon as he saw her it returned to its once dull expression. Before she could say anything he beat her to it and said "I'll be right back. Blaise wants me to drop something by him. Are you okay staying in here until I get back?"

Pansy missed the affectionate side of Draco so she nodded her head, smiled at him and took a seat on his bed. When he saw that, he walked over to his closet, picked up the underwear that was carelessly lying on his bed and stopped at the chest he once previous placed the bag in it. He allowed his hand to tap the lock and when it opened he took the bag out of it, dropped the thong in it and closed it back.

He walked out of his closet, grabbed the scroll and, after reminding her that he will be right back, he left the room. If Pansy had only known where he was going she would never have allowed him to; even though he didn't care. After taking a sharp left to come out of the corridor where his room was located he retrieved the scroll from the bag and opened it again.'

When it was open to a certain length he took out his wand and tapped it. Suddenly the last message that was sent to it was reviewed and Draco decided to read it one last time. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a girl like Hermione. I mean he missed the warmth from her body already and he had seen her, well correction touched her, earlier that same morning. He glanced at the parchment again and read each line carefully, making sure he didn't miss any hidden messages.

_Dear Draco_

_I just wanted to check up on you to see if you had, indeed, cleaned up the little mess we made last night._

_Don't give me that face, because I know how you are looking at this parchment. Let me guess you forgot? Of course you did, you always do but remember you are supposed to be getting your visits from pug-faced today so you have to clean up._

_Anyway, aside from that I wanted to know if you saw one of my favorite pairs of underwear.__ You should remember it quite vividly, seeing as you took it off last night. It's the jeweled black lacy thong you bought me last week. If you see it, please secure it. I don't__ want __anyone to see the only thing you should be seeing._

_I know how you have a habit of keeping, or snatching as I always call it, my underwear and placing it in that huge chest in your closet so I think it is wise to ask you._

_Finally, even though this has no relevance to this whole conversation, I have a proposition you might find interesting. Seeing as I know how you like to do what you can do to make me feel better, why don't you come to my room and help me get rid of a little problem I have._

_I won't tell you what i__t is, because you will catch on__ automatically, so come to my room and I can tell you what you do to make me feel better._

_Love_

Beneath the word love was a pair of red lips. Draco knew that she didn't wear lipstick and he thought she looked extremely beautiful without it but putting little signatures like that at the bottom of the parchment would always send his mind into overdrive. Just to look at the red picture of her lips always sent his mind back to all of the things she actually did with those lips and that mouth of hers. How she would know exactly what to do with it to send him over the edge.

Draco, whose mind was fuzzy from the numerous flooding images, was glad when he came to a complete stop outside of Hermione's bedroom. He said the password and stepped in. When he saw her his breath almost stopped. She was seated at her computer desk in a tank top and short, loose pants that stopped a bit below her hips. He had seen her in it numerous times but this time his hormones really kicked in. She looked a bit more studious, with her hair in a high ponytail and, as he walked closer, beads of sweat on her neck.

When he got behind her he heard her say "You're here faster than I thought you would be. Just give me a second to finish proofread this essay."

That caused Draco to take a seat on her enlarged bed. As she was finishing her work, Draco noticed how the room seemed a bit larger. It seemed like the room was under an enlargement charm. The beds were spaced farther apart, the beds were larger and there were more carpeted space. As he was observing the room more closely he failed to notice Hermione getting up from the computer desk and vanishing in the bathroom. Nor did he notice when she came back; that was until he saw movement in the corner of his eyes.

He turned his head to the left and smiled as he saw her walking over to him. One thing he loved about her was how she never put on to impress him; like many girls did. She only stuck to what she knew; herself. She never dressed in exceptionally tight or short clothes to make sure his attention was always on her because she knew, nevertheless, she will always have his undivided attention no matter who is around.

When she got to him, she stopped before him and watched as he stood up to pull her closer to him. She smiled as her body collided with him but, almost as soon as they collided she pulled him apart. Draco looked at her in confusion but stopped when he pushed him, in a seated position, back on the bed. A slow smirk appeared on his face and she couldn't help but smile. That once annoying smirk now turned out to be the smirk that would melt her in the biggest puddle you could imagine.

She walked closer to him and lowered herself on his lap. Even though her two thighs were on either side of him, she could feel the heat that radiated off of both of them. She must have been in a daze because Draco pulled her closer to him, which resulted in her squeaking loudly, and began drawing circles on her back. He looked at her in the eyes and asked "So what is this proposition you think I might be interested in?"

Hermione looked at his gazing eyes and said with her own smirk, "You know, I think I've forgotten."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her answer and asked "You've forgotten? Are you sure you've forgotten?"

Hermione looked at his laughing eyes and said "Yes, I am positive." She began playing with his top shirt button. As she undone it, she looked up at him and asked "Do you think you can help me remember?"

Draco pretended to think on it for a moment and said "I don't know."

Hermione pouted at Draco and then moved her mouth to his collarbone. Draco had to stop himself from moaning as her tongue connected with his skin. As she was kissing and sucking on his neck, she continued unbuttoning his shirt. When she was done with the last button, she ran her index finger down his chest and smiled when she felt him shiver. She raised her mouth higher from his collarbone to his ear and whispered "Why not?"

It took Draco a few minutes to answer and when he did he said "Because I have other things in store for you."

When Hermione heard that she pulled her lips from Draco, which got her a groan in the process, and got off of his lap. His misted eyes stared back at her with such lust she almost smirked. If he only knew the power she had over him at the moment he wouldn't so vulnerable. So, instead of waiting on him to say something, she pushed him down on the bed, so he was lying on his back, and she began crawling on the top of him. When her face was above his, she smirked and said "Even though that may be so…" She leaned forward and captured his lips in hers. They kissed passionately for a few minutes until she broke the kiss and concluded "…I also have things in store for you."

But this time, as soon as their lips touched Draco's mind went blank. Every conversation he had today vanished; including the one he had with Pansy. He forgot that he left her in his room and most importantly he had forgotten that he still had her waiting on him on his bed.

----------

Almost two hours later, Pansy, who had yet to leave Draco's room, was fed up. She was waiting there like a diligent girlfriend until he came back but he had yet to come. She had an appointment in less than three hours with one of her _friends_ and she didn't want to be late. She sat on Draco's bed for a few more minutes until the last inch of patience wore out.

She, who hadn't moved since he left, decided that she would find him and confront him. Knowing him, he probably got caught up with Blaise or Anthony. Pansy got up, slowly, and made her way to the portrait. When she got out she started on a slow trail out of Draco's corridor. One thing she had not yet noticed was that she had no idea where to start looking. So, after remembering a spell she learned on the last morning of Hogwarts, she walked over to a passing wall and whispered a spell.

This spell was a locating spell. It was supposed to be a two part charm but, seeing as she hated reading, she only got the basis of the spell and what she would call "the fundamentals" of the whole spell. After reciting the spell with Draco's name in it the wall soon because occupied with a small map of the school. It wasn't really that good seeing as she didn't really read much about it but it was enough. It showed the buildings and the name of the person she needed. All she knew was he was in the dorm building where Jessica's room was located. She knew Jessica was no here because she went home for a family reunion this weekend. She also knew that Anthony was probably in it so she ended the charm and decided that she would take a trip to Jessica's room. If she only remembered that not only was that room Jessica's but also Hermione's she probably would have walked faster and not as slow as a snail as she was currently doing.

About half an hour of slowly walking, she finally arrived to the girls' dorm building. The only reason she was taking her slow time was to give them time to wrap up their conversation. She knew how Draco got when he was with his cousin. So when she got to the second floor she started to speed up her steps. That was until she turned the bend to go to Jessica's room.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the same person she wanted to see. There was Draco in the hallway talking to someone, whom Pansy assumed was Anthony, in the bedroom. She didn't really care who the person was, all she cared about now was not being seen. She took two steps back and decided that she was lean against the wall; at least she won't be seen.

After a few moments of watching she grew tired until she saw Draco reach his hands forward and retrieved a black piece of cloth. From where she was standing it looked like a piece of black rag; if only she knew how wrong she was. Then she saw Draco take the cloth and started turning it around with his finger; in a circular motion. Before she knew it she saw a hand reach out to try and grab the material but failed miserably.

Pansy sighed loudly and gasped as she realized what she did. She was trying to remind hidden but yet she had to sigh, loudly, in a quiet hallway. How dumb could she get? That was when her attention was turned back to Draco. It seemed like he had heard it and was trying to see if he heard any more noises. Her heart stopped for a few minutes but relaxed quickly when she saw his attention went back to the person who was in the doorway.

Pansy watched their silent, well from her distance, conversation with little interest. What good is listening to a conversation without hearing the actual conversation? Anyway, before Pansy could decide to leave she saw Draco walk forward and vanish into the room. Her interest and curiosity was peaked now. Why would he need to go back?

-----

Meanwhile Draco, who had just walked back into Hermione's room, had her pressed against the back of the portrait. They were kissing passionately until he remembered who was in the hallway. Of course he heard the sigh and of course he knew who it came from. He wouldn't be surprise. Pansy never did have patience when it came to waiting. She was always the "give me it now" type.

He released his lips from Hermione's and tucked another one of her thong underwear in his back pocket. He knew she hated him stealing it, because there was always a chance of them getting caught due to that fact, but he could careless. She was his girl and he would keep her underwear if he felt like it. When he finally stepped away from him, he watched as she licked her lips and, like the kiss never happened, she said "Give me back my panties."

"No." Draco replied. They had gone over this same conversation about ten minutes ago.

"Draco…." Hermione growled and watched as Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Need I remind you that Pansy is out there? If you keep it up, the jig will be up and you will have no one to blame but yourself."

Hermione pouted at Draco's reply and said "Come on Draco. Can I please have them back?"

"Hermione, it didn't work the last time and it won't work now. So let me go before Pansy decides to come knocking on the door to come and investigate."

Hermione rolled her eyes, walked up to him and asked "Are we still on for later?"

Draco pulled her body closer to him, wrapped his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Same place?"

"Of course. Same time as well?" Hermione asked.

All Draco did was smile, kiss her forehead and made his way out the, now opened, doorway.

-----------

Pansy who was growing weary at the moment quick dodged into the nearby corridor when she saw Draco coming out of the room. He didn't stop to talk to the person like she thought he would. He just walked straight out and in her direction. She started to panic. There was no way she would want to get catch now; so she placed a silencing spell on her feet and she ran down the corridor. When she was at the end, she took a sharp left and ran down the stairs. When she got downstairs she slowed her pace and stopped in the open doorway of a room.

After she got her breathing under control she heard Draco walking in her direction but as soon as she heard his footsteps she also heard his voice. She couldn't make out what he was really saying; that was until he came up closer then she heard the whole, or what was left of the, conversation.

---------

Let's back track for a minute shall we? When Draco came out of the room he knew Pansy would either be waiting on him with a confused face or she would be hiding in the hallway trying to avoid any contact. He would prefer her hiding and, surprisingly, he was granted with his wish. When he came out he didn't see anyone. He heard her footsteps for a few seconds when the door opened and that was it.

So, after deciding not to stop and seduce Hermione into another round, he walked straight out and down the hallway. He walked in silence for a few minutes and, as soon as he turned the bend, his cell phone rang. He didn't know who it was nor did he care all he wanted to do was get back to his room without raising any suspicion to Pansy that he was with another woman; specifically _his_ _real_ girlfriend. After several rings Draco became agitated and decided to answer; and to his surprise it was Blaise.

"Hey Blaise; what's up?"

Blaise, who was to use to using cell phones now, replied "Nothing much you know. Just wondering if you need me to cover for you later?"

"Cover for me? For what?"

"You know how you like to do stuff with Hermione when you know that Pansy makes her weekly, pathetic if you ask me, trips to your room."

Draco laughed at Blaise's response and said "There will be no need for that this weekend."

"Oh; why?" Blaise asked

"Because she came earlier and found something she should've have."

"Something like what?" Draco could see that Blaise's interest was peaked now.

"One of the thongs I bought for Hermione last week."

"You lie! How did she find it?"

"I didn't have time to clean my room this morning and, along with all of the other discarded clothes, it was on the floor."

Blaise laughed and said "I wish I was there to see that. Did she ask about it?"

"Of course she asked about it. You know she couldn't let that go."

"And what, oh great god, did you tell her?"

"That it must have been hers she left there months ago."

Blaise laughed again and said "And let me guess, she believe you."

"Damn right she did. Why wouldn't she?"

Blaise chuckled and said "If she only knew man."

Just as Draco saw turned to go in the other corridor he saw the heel of Pansy's shoe.

"She followed me you know." Draco said to Blaise via cell phone.

"What? Who?"

"Pansy"

"What do you mean she followed you? Where are you?"

"I just came from Hermione's room."

"Shit, Draco. How did you manage her following you?"

"I don't know Blaise, but all I know is that she doesn't know who I came there to."

"Oh, okay that's good."

Draco walked down the stairs and walked in the direction of the exit. He must have taken two steps when he saw her shoulder sticking out of a doorway. Just then he thought of a way to divert her thinking.

"Blaise, I am going to start a random conversation, just go with the flow; okay. I'll explain everything later."

"Okay."

Draco walked near her shoulder and started "So do you think this year's Quidditch games will be better than the last?"

"Hell yeah"

Their conversation went on for a few minutes until Draco got about two doorways before the shoulder. He decided to, once again, change it. "So, do you and Anthony want to do something later?"

"Merlin, Draco. She is right there isn't she?" Blaise replied

"Yes. So do you think you could spare the time later?"

"My goodness, Draco, isn't two times a day enough." Draco walked pass the shoulder quite quickly and proceeded to the exit.

"Blaise you know me better than that. So I take that reply as a yes."

"Whatever."

"So now all I have to do is ask Anthony…" Draco opened the door and closed it behind him. "Sorry about that. She was listening to the conversation."

"No problem. I owe you for bigger things."

They said their farewell and Draco hung up.

-------

Meanwhile Pansy, who was still trying to process what she heard, decided to move out of the doorway. It seems like Draco just came from the Jessica's room but it appears that Anthony was not in there. If he was, wouldn't he have answered Draco's question about going out later? But what if he just decided it on the way downstairs and didn't want to walk back upstairs? And most importantly, didn't he say that he was going by Blaise? She opened the door, which resulted in warm air blowing in her face, and watched as it closed behind her.

As she was walking back to her room her thoughts went back on the conversation she overheard. A few questions flooded her thoughts almost instantaneously. _What if the person who Draco went to see was not Anthony?_ _If it wasn't him, who could it be? Could__ it be another woman or if not, can it be another friend?_

She shook her head and decided to look at the time on her watch. She had less than two hours to get ready for her _date_with her _friend_ and she would be damned if she missed it. So she pushed the thoughts aside and tried to decide what she would wear this evening. She would have to deal with that conversation later; much later. But if she only knew the real meaning behind that whole conversation she would have cancelled that date and focus on the inkling of suspicion she felt at this very moment.

----------

**That's it people. **

**The end of chapter seven**

**I hope it was up to your standards.**

**I hope to update sometime next week.**

**Can't promise much, seeing as my shift changes every week but I will try my best**

**Much Love**

**©Baybeetricia©**

**P.S**

**Write a review and tell me what you think. **

**Amount of words: 76****8****3**

**Script and Font: Monotype Corsiva; 11.5**

© _This story belongs to Baybeetricia. (This includes the plot, and anything else you might think of excluding the name of certain characters, which were cleverly thought up by J.K. Rowlings.)_


	8. Christmas Surprises: Part I

**Because of You**

_Last time on_ "**Because of You**"

_Meanwhile Pansy, who was still trying to process what she heard, decided to move out of the doorway. It seems like Draco just came from the Jessica's room but it appears that Anthony was not in there. If he was, wouldn't he have answered Draco's question about going out later? But what if he just decided it on the way downstairs and didn't want to walk back upstairs? And most importantly, didn't he say that he was going by Blaise? She opened the door, which resulted in warm air blowing in her face, and watched as it closed behind her._

_As she was walking back to her room her thoughts went back on the conversation she overheard. A few questions flooded her thoughts almost instantaneously. What if the person who Draco went to see was not Anthony? If it wasn't him, who could it be? Could it be another woman or if not, can it be another friend?_

_She shook her head and decided to look at the time on her watch. She had less than two hours to get ready for her date with her friend and she would be damned if she missed it. So she pushed the thoughts aside and tried to decide what she would wear this evening. She would have to deal with that conversation late; much later. But if she only knew the real meaning behind that whole conversation she would have canceled that date and focus on the inkling of suspicion she felt at this very moment._

----------

Note: 

I'm sorry for not updating. I had classes and problems with lecturers for said classes so I have to get them sorted out. Plus I work and go to classes so...you know.

This was going to be a whole chapter but I didn't want it to be that long, even though I am known for writing wrong chapters, I decided to split this chapter into two/three parts. I hope you enjoy.

I hope to put up part two sometime this week and I am really pushing that. The latest would be Sunday. I had put more stuff in it than I thought necessary so I have to branch it out to fit it.

I was having grave trouble finding a way to end this part so...forgive me.

**WARNING: THIS IS WHERE THE M RATING COMES IN. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY IT THEN I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ THE CHAPTER AT ALL!**

-----------

Chapter Eight

Christmas Surprises

Part I

A blatantly exhausted Hermione Granger exhaled loudly as she exited the examination room. Today was, finally, the last day she would have exams and to make things even better, Draco's exams had yet to be finished. He still had another exam in the next four hours and after that both of them would be free to enjoy their last days before the Christmas holidays. She had yet to decide what she was doing this holiday but one thing she did know was that she wasn't staying at the college.

After about a few minutes of strolling through the halls of the building she exited it and breathed in the fresh air for the first time in a week and a half. She had never thought she would miss the smell of fresh air but boy was she wrong.

She slowly walked pass familiar benches and tables and slowed down. When she got there she realized that there were a group of students huddled together, throwing questions left and right around the circle. This group, like many others, contained both males and females but the thing that made this stand out above the rest was that it contained a few familiar faces. There was Blaise, Jessica, Gabrielle and Draco. The last thing she wanted to do was to bother them so she decided that she would just walk by without saying anything but what she didn't know was as soon as she got closer to the group and, briskly, walked pass them, Draco, who had caught a whiff of her perfume, had looked up and saw her. His eyes gazed up and down her departing body and, even though he knew he should continue with his group, he quickly excused himself.

He didn't call out her name or anything. He just walked slowly behind her and as soon as he saw her take a sharp right and enter a building he followed her. When he got inside the building he saw her take a left and disappear into a classroom. When he saw that he quickened his steps but stopped when he realized that he didn't know which door she went in. He stopped walking for a moment and looked at the two doors, which were side-to-side, while trying to decide which one he should go into. Suddenly the door on the left creaked loudly and he smiled. It looks like she had forgotten to close the door.

He walked closer to the door, put his index finger on the door and pushed it open. When he stepped in he realized that the room was deserted, except for both of their presence and he smirked when he saw her sitting on the lecturer's desk. When she saw him she smiled and said, "It's so nice of you to finally join me. What kept you so long?"

Draco walked closer to the desk and said, "If I had known you were expecting me I would have been here earlier." Hermione smiled at his comment so he continued, "So how was the exam?"

"It was alright."

"Alright? Is that it? You've been busting your brain for the past four days studying for this test and it was only alright?"

Hermione laughed at him and said "Fine. It was great! Better than I anticipated. I just hope I get an 'O'."

"Don't worry about that, love. How could you not get an 'O'? I mean you had one of the hottest persons helping you study."

"Yes well, said person doesn't take my subject so said person wasn't as helpful as he thought he was."

Draco gasped and said, sarcastically "That hurt, love. I thought I was helping."

Hermione laughed and said "Aww, I'm sorry. Where did I hurt you?"

Draco then walked closer to her, until there was no space between the two of them and said, "Right here." He then pointed to his lips.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said "Well I guess I just have to make it better."

She then leaned forward and smashed her lips to his. That little act caused Draco to wrap his arms around her waist to bring her closer, if that was even possible, to him. After a few minutes of kissing Draco nipped her bottom lip, as if asking for entrance, and she speedily complied. As soon as she opened her mouth Draco's tongue entered it and he started his exploration on her that he was craving for the past week.

You see, due to her increasing need to study, she had stopped all sexual contact of any kind between the two and if she allowed him to kiss her, which she rarely did, it would only be peck on the lips or a peck on the cheek; which Draco did not like. So, even though he had a test in less than four hours, he was happy to get what he could get when he could get it.

As he was kissing her, his hands immediately went to her blouse and he began un-tucking it from her moderately length skirt. He heard her sigh in his mouth and he just knew that he could have her now if he wanted to and you better believe he wanted her.

Suddenly Draco removed his tongue from her mouth and he began kissing down her neck. As he traveled downward he sucked, licked and nibbled on every spot he could find and was glad when he heard Hermione moan. No matter how many times he heard Hermione moan, it would evoke the same feeling it always did in him which just happens to drain all the blood down to his lower region. His thoughts were momentarily interrupted by Hermione's palms on his shirt clad chest.

"Draco, hon, even though I would like to finish this, we can't. You still have a test to finish and you still have to get back to your study group."

"Hermione, I know that but if we stop right now, I probably won't be able to concentrate on anything besides you and what I want to do to you."

"So you are telling me..."

"...that I am not leaving this room until I am satisfied; or until I have you withering under me." Draco concluded.

Hermione's face grew warm and she said "Well than I have no choice but to help you..." Draco's mouth then went back to her neck and his hands began unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione's eyes shut momentarily and she concluded "... I want you so bad Draco."

Draco smiled against her neck and continued to unbutton her shirt. Every time he unbuttoned a button he would suck on her neck harder than the last time and she would moan louder than before. Instantaneously a thought came to Hermione and she said "Draco, hon, let's do something different this time."

That caught Draco's attention and he lifted his lips from her neck and looked at her. "What would you like to try?"

She looked him in the eyes and said, "Stand over there." She pointed to a desk facing the one she was currently on and he did just that. As soon as he got there and turned to face her she said "Strip."

He looked at her like she was crazy and asked "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack; now strip."

Draco looked at her for a second until he smirked and started unbuttoning his shirt. The whole time he was unbuttoning his shirt his eyes never left Hermione and his smirk deepened when he saw her eyes turn a deeper shade of brown. _Hmm, dominating. I like it_ he thought. After all of the buttons were done he removed the shirt, slowly, from his pants and watched as Hermione grabbed her wand, point it at the door and whispered two spells consecutively.

She smiled at him and said "So we won't he heard or disturbed." Then her eyes grazed down to his nude chest and her mouth watered. She had missed his body so much and seeing him in front of her stripping just made her wet herself. As her eyes grazed down his chest slowly, she licked her lips. Today was bound to be fun!

When she got the bottom of his chest she stopped to his belt buckle and asked, "Did I tell you to stop?"

That made his smirk turn into an actual smile but he said nothing and began unbuckling his belt. He watched her watch him unbutton and unzip his pant before he allowed it to fall. Even though it stopped, momentarily, because of his _rising problem_ it fell, eventually, and he stepped out of it. Hermione's eyes immediately went to his crotch area and rubbed her thighs together. Draco saw her movements and went back to smirking. He loved the effect he had on her so he decided to up the game. He then placed his hands on the band of his boxers and started to pretend like he would take them down but stopped when he heard Hermione say:

"Why don't I return the favor?"

But before Draco had a chance to reply she spread her legs a bit, hopped off of the table and started walking in his direction. His eyes followed her slow movements but immediately looked up when he saw her hands go the remaining buttons that held her shirt together. With every step she took a button came opened and, not before long, her entire shirt was removed from her body and dropped on the floor behind her.

Not long after that, she had her tank top, which complemented her shirt, over her head and in her hands. Draco watched as she dropped it on the floor beneath her, kicked it closer to her blouse and walked closer to him. She smiled at his lusty gazes and asked, "Now where were we?"

Draco walked forward, grabbed her waist, pulled her closer to him and said, "Right here." With that said he closed the little gap between them and descended his lips on hers. As soon as their lips touched a moan erupted from Hermione's mouth. Draco smiled against her lips and pulled her closer, if that was even possible.

Not long after that Draco, while their lips were still connected, picked Hermione up, resulting in her wrapping her legs around his waist, and walked them both back to the table Hermione was previously sitting on. When he placed her carefully on the table, he used his hands as cushions for her hips and she giggled when he slowly removed them, caressing them at the same time. About three minutes later after he had placed her on the table, his mouth started to descend from her lips to her neck. As he slowly lowered his lips to her neck he sucked, licked and nibbled on every piece of visual flesh; and I must tell you there was a lot there. When he finally got her neck he took a quick whiff of her faint perfume and smiled. He had bought her that perfume two weeks ago for passing her hardest test to date; well at least that's what she called it.

Suddenly a thought came to Draco and, instead of stopping to her neck like he first contemplated he decided to step it up a notch. He removed his lips from her all together and, after meeting her confused gaze, he gently pushed her backwards on the flat surface of the large hard desk. As soon her back to collided with the cold surface she gasped out loud but quickly closed her mouth when he saw Draco walk closer to the desk and leaned over her.

He smiled down her and lowered his head towards her neck. When he got to her neck he stopped his mouth a few millimeters from the shell of her ears and, after a few minutes of doing nothing but blowing in her ears, he whispered "Are you ready for the greatest sex of your life?"

Hermione smiled at his question and whispered back "If you think you could give me that then be my guest."

When Draco heard that he took the shell of her ears between his teeth and started nibbling on it. Slowly, Hermione's eyes closed and a moan closed. Then, as if they were never there, Draco removed his mouth from her ears and asked, "Is that a challenge?"

But Hermione didn't answer. So he asked her again and, like before, she didn't answer. He waited for a few moments and then decided to take matters into his own hands. So he lowered his lips, once again on her neck and started to kiss lower towards two of the greatest treasures, as he likes to call them, on her body. When he arrived to the start of her cleavage he heard her ragged breath and smirked. If she didn't want to answer the simple question he asked then he would just have to make this slow and torturous; that is until she decided to answer.

He slowly removed his mouth, inches from her skin and quickly swiped the tip of his mouth across her skin. Her body shook beneath him and he smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought. So he reached for the front clasp of her strapless black lace bra, which was not doing a good job of keeping her breast hidden, removed it completely from her body, with little help from her and threw it across the room.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and her nipples immediately hardened as the newly exposed air grazed her flushed body. Draco's darkened eyes looked immediately into hers and, without loosing eye contact; he took the tip of her tongue and grazed her hardened nipple. Her back involuntarily jerked and Draco, who was waiting on that exact moment, enclosed her medium sized breast into his mouth. When Draco's mouth enclosed around it Hermione's eyes closed and a moan, once again escaped her lips.

Draco then took this as his opportunity to force an answer out of her. He slowly removed his mouth from her left breast and blew on it. Her eyes snapped open as she took in a shot of breath. She looked down at Draco and found his eyes staring into her own. Suddenly a smirked formed on his handsome face and she saw his mouth moving but yet no words we coming out. She knew he was saying something but she couldn't get the sensation of his previous action out of her clouded mind.

She saw Draco raise an eyebrow in her direction and, seeing as she didn't hear whatever he had to say, he resumed his previous ministry but this time on the other breast. Hermione licked her, suddenly, dried lips and, with shaded eyes, watched as he sucked and licked the other breast but, this time, saw his hand massage the breast he was previously showering his attention on.

A few moments later as she felt Draco nibble and lightly bite her nipple all restraint left her body only to be filled with reckless and sheer pleasure. If only she knew this was part of his plan she wouldn't have lost all of her restraint.

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes rolled behind her head and smiled. Sooner than later she will be begging him to fuck her. If only she had answered the damn question when he asked her the third time he wouldn't be so bent on torturing her…but my was this going to be fun.

After a few seconds more of nibbling on her breast he released them from both of his clutches and then continued to kiss her further down her body. As his lips traveled further down her body he felt her flush beneath him. The way her body responded to him would never get old to him. As a matter of fact, it all kept him sane in such a way where if he didn't know anything else but the way she responded to his body he would be happy.

Anyway back to the matter at hand. The further down Draco down the more flushed her body became. Then he got to the waist of her skirt and smirked. He could smell her arousal already and he hadn't even done anything _major_ to her. He then raised his body from her body and placed his hands on her upper thigh. He knew just the perfect way to torture her.

He, slowly, inched her skirt higher up her thigh and at the same time he, accidentally, brushed himself against the steel panels of the desk and groaned. He had almost forgotten his own need in this whole situation. He knew he would have been affected by the plan but if she didn't give up sooner or later he might have to just forget about this whole get-her-to-answer-by-torturing scheme.

He stopped his movements for a few seconds, just to catch his breath and to stop the cooling sensation the steel panel gave to his hardened, slightly uncomfortable erection. When he felt he got control of his actions he inched her skirt up even more and smiled when he caught a glimpse of Hermione's matching lace underwear.

His tongue slipped out to wet his lips as he lowered them to kiss the inside of her thigh. He knew she loved this and, judging by the way she spread her legs a bit wider for him, this was going perfectly as planned. He did this for a few agonizing minutes and as he got close enough to her core he blew on the soaked seat of her laced underwear. She moaned loudly and bucked her hip towards him. Never in his life had he ever been as hard as he currently were. Not the mention he could feel the heat radiating off of her body.

Since he knew he was quickly reaching his breaking point he decided that he would conclude the plan the only way he knew how...by making her beg. So he moved his body a little higher and, with the little tug to both sides of her undergarment, blew on the newly exposed skin. Hermione gasped loudly and, once again, bucked her hips closer to him. Since Draco knew his plan was going as it should be decided to break her. He leaned his head forward and, with a quick swipe of his tongue, he grazed her clit. She moaned in response to his motions and pushed her body closer to his face. He smiled as he felt his lips collided with her nether lips but smirked when he felt her hands in his hair.

That was it. Now was the time she was going to give in...and he knew it. Just to make sure she didn't falter he allowed his tongue to lick her clit, once again, but this time he added his index finger in her. Her back arched, involuntarily, and she moaned out "Oh Merlin, Draco. Don't stop." but he did...and he knew why.

As soon as his tongue and his finger lost contact with her body her eyes snapped open and she raised her upper body to look down at him. "Why'd you stop?" She asked. This time she heard him clearly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and said, while smirking "Stop what, love?"

Hermione exhaled loudly, dropped her flushed body on the desk, and said "Please Draco. Don't do this to me now. Stop teasing me."

"Am I now?" She could just hear the huskiness in his voice and that wasn't helping her one bit. As a matter of fact, it was making it worst.

"Yes you are...and I'm in no mood for that right now."

"Then tell me what I want to hear." Draco responded quickly. His erection was throbbing right now and he would be damn if he kept this charade on longer than necessary. When he didn't get his response fast enough he took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned loudly and said "Please, Draco."

"Please what, love?"

Hermione, at this time, was fighting an internal battle. Her body was telling her to tell him to take her and fuck her brains out while her brain, as ironic as it seems, who was slowly shutting down I might add, kept telling her to stand her ground and not to be submissive. But when she felt Draco blow on her engorged clit, her mind went blank and the first words to fly out her mouth were "Oh Merlin Draco. Just fuck me."

That did it for Draco. He quickly got up and pulled her body closer to the edge of the table. Oral be damned! He knew him, at least, needed to give her some desire but at the same thing he couldn't help feel the gnawing sensation of his sensitive penis rubbing up against his all ready thin boxers. He quickly pulled his boxers off of his hips and, without waiting any longer, he thrusted himself fully into her awaiting body. They both groaned in satisfaction as their body joined together. Without waiting for much longer, Draco started his steady thrusting in her body. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips towards his body resulting in her meeting his thrust each time.

They moaned in unison as Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and he achieved his goal of going even deeper in her than he did in the previous thrust. With every deep thrust her hips met his in rapid speed and, not before long, she was moaned uncontrollably from her upcoming orgasm. Her vaginal muscles clenched his already overly-sensitive member and he groaned as he thrusted into her tighter core.

His forehead started to perspire and, during his steady thrusting, he leaned over and covered her mouth with his. As soon as their lips touched the battle was on. Her tongue entered his mouth and, not before long, the fight for dominance took place. His tongue against hers. Mingling in the acts of unbridled passion. Suddenly the bubbling feeling of her orgasm quickly started to approach her, resulting in her being pushed closer to the edge. Her nails raked, quick hard, but not enough to scar or bleed, his back and he groaned as the feeling of pleasure and pain took over his body.

Not before long, but if you want to be exact, three deep and long thrust later, Hermione's orgasm overtook her body. She moaned and shivered as the explosive orgasm took over her body. She could still feel Draco thrusting in her body to achieve his own orgasm and, before she could comprehend what was going on, she felt Draco stiffen as his orgasm caught hold of him. He groaned out her name and smiled when he felt his cum shooting out his body into hers. Even though he knew it wouldn't happen now, he, one day, hope this body would house his child. Without thinking about anything but his orgasm, he allowed his body to lie on top of her sweat covered one.

After lying there, in complete silence, for a few minutes, Draco raised his body and kissed her wet forehead. He couldn't help but think that, even though they were only dating for four months and a week, he was falling for her. Of course she didn't know how deep she affected him but he was sure his friends could tell; seeing as they repeatedly teased him about his ironic situation. Who cares if the one person he tormented so much in school turned out to be the one person who would get to do anything; but in his friends terms "She's the only one to get Draco Malfoy to be whipped."

Of course he disagrees with them, which he voices rather quickly every time they mention it, but he can't help but notice the tiny truth in it. He knew he was addicted to her and her body but damn, if anyone knew how much he was addicted to her, they wouldn't believe it. Suddenly a hand, which started to rub his back, caught his attention. He turned his gaze to her eyes and listened as she asked him "A knut for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing, love. Don't worry about it."

"Oh Merlin, Draco! I forgot about your exams. That's what you were thinking about was it?" But before Draco could answer she pushed him off of her, which resulted in his flaccid penis being pulled from her body, and started scrambling for her clothes. She quickly grabbed her clothes and, without thinking of anything else, she quickly started putting them on. But that was until she noticed that Draco wasn't doing the same thing. As a matter of fact, he was leaning against the desk watching her with that damn sexy smirk on his face.

She exhaled loudly and asked, forgetting that she was, currently, only wearing her bra, her skirt and her unbuttoned and opened shirt, "Why are you just sitting around?"

"And what should I be doing, love?" Draco just loved to annoy her.

"Getting dressed would be a wise thing at the moment."

"But dress to go where, I might ask?"

"Draco, you're exam is in less than two hours. You should be getting dressed so you could go back to your study group. That way you could get in enough study time."

"Love, no need to worry about me. I've got in my study time. I know what is needed. So relax."

Hermione's body sagged in relief and asked "Are you sure?"

Draco exhaled, stood up from the table, completely ignoring the fact that he was naked, stepped out of his boxers and walked up to her. He pulled her into his arms, kissed her and said "I'm sure, love."

She smiled at him and said "Okay." She then proceeded, this time with more care, to put on her clothes and was glad that Draco started to do the same. As soon as they were done, they walked to the door hand in hand. Hermione said the counter-curse for both of the spells and allowed Draco to open the door for her. As soon as she took one step out of the room she collided smack dab into Blaise.

She stumbled back a bit and bumped into Draco, who was three steps behind her. He caught her with ease and stopped to reprimand whoever it was but stopped when he realized it was Blaise and not only was he standing before them but he had his hands crossed and he was smiling mischievously at them both.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him turned to Draco and asked "We still on for later?"

He smiled at her and said "Of course."

She smiled at him, leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips, and then squeezed his hands, which was still connected with hers. He returned her smile and watched as she turned around, nodded and smiled at Blaise and walked out of the building.

Draco then turned to Blaise, who was watching the two of them in great amazement and before he could say anything, Draco said "Don't even say a word."

Blaise laughed and said "I wasn't going to...well I was but there is nothing else I could say. You are whipped."

"You have no proof of that." Draco responded defensively.

"If you say so, Draco. If you say so. Let's just back to the study group. Everyone was wondering where you were. If I hadn't noticed you follow Hermione in this building you would have a lot of people asking your location. You better be thankful."

"Thank you, Blaise" Draco said sarcastically "I really appreciate it."

Blaise laughed at Draco, shook his head but walked out of the building with Draco in tow. They still had an hour and a half to study and they were going to do just that; even if he had to force Draco too.

Later that evening

A visibly exhausted looking Draco Malfoy walked through the hallway towards his dorm room. His exams had finally ended less than two hours ago and, due to some large amount of partying he had just consumed, he was fairly tired. So, as soon as he got to his door, he said the password and walked inside the room that was behind the now opened portrait. As soon as he looked up he smiled. There sitting on his bed was Hermione, on her laptop, typing speedily away. She had her hair in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a casual white tank top and black baggie shorts. As he walked deeper into the room, he deposited his bag on the nearby seat, and quickly started to unbutton his shirt.

You see, it was kind of his custom to, while Hermione was there, take off his shirt and literally drop himself on his bed. Hermione would always look at him, say "poor baby." and then completely ignore him like he had never came in. But this time was different. He dropped himself on the bed and exhaled loudly. Hermione them smiled at herself, saved the document she was currently typing and then closed down her laptop. She knew he must have been tired. I mean, to endure a three and a half hour exam must have been torture for him; especially since he didn't get any sleep the previous night due to studying.

She then placed the laptop on the night stand, and then looked at the back of a fairly exhausted Draco and asked "How was the exam, hon?"

She heard Draco exhale loudly and, without turning to face her, said "Excluding the extensive time limit it was great. I could have left earlier than I did but I guess being around you so much has rubbed off on me. I checked the damn paper like three times. "

When he said that Hermione laughed and said "And the party?"

"It was loud, and basically too much alcohol for a person who didn't get enough sleep last night."

"But I thought you didn't sleep at all last night?"

"Well I didn't; but I caught two hours of sleep while you were doing your exams."

"That's kind of good. But at least you will get enough tonight."

She then felt the bed vibrate slightly when Draco laughed. No matter how much times she heard him laugh, she would always get the warm tingling feeling in her stomach. She still can't believe she had fallen for him; and hard.

"If what I have in mind for tonight goes completely to plan, then I would say I will get at least four hours of sleep tonight."

"Is that so?"

Draco then turned to face her, took her hands in his and placed it on the crotch of his pants and said "Oh yes and I'm sure you have an idea what I mean."

Hermione giggled and said "Didn't you get enough earlier?"

Draco then rose up from his position in the bed and slid closer to her body. When he was completely pressed against her body he leaned over to her and whispered "I'll never get enough of you."

Hermione smiled as his words sank in. She, too, could never get enough of him and he knew it. So she turned her face, to face him and asked "If that's the case, then what are you waiting for?"

When Draco heard that he didn't waste any time. He leaned over and covered her mouth with his. He immediately pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He had been waiting weeks to get her back in his bed and he would be damned if he wasted anymore time when he could be getting what is his. Soon after her head hit the pillow Draco's hand descended on the small bit that flesh that was visible between the waist of her shorts and the bottom of her top. He grazed the skin and she gasped. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth and without missing a beat, she quickly grazed her tongue against his; earning a smirk from him. No matter how many times she did that he would always respond to her. It's like he was addicted to her; well correction, it wasn't like he was addicted, he actually WAS addicted to her and he made it damn sure that she knew, and only she, knew that.

After a certain length of time, just having his hand on her flesh he decided he needed more so he started his ascension up to her breasts. As he got closer to it, he carried the fabric with him and not before long he had gotten to the edge of the piece of cloth under her top that he so desperately despised. He had told Hermione over and over not to wear the tops that had the little cloth under it. I mean, honestly, it was just so tedious having to get under the fabric of the top then, after you've thought you've finally gotten to the breast you then find out that there is another barrier. Sometimes it was just frustrating! And even though this time wasn't one of those times, it was still damn annoying.

He sighed, slipped his hands under the material and, while taking the material with him, took a nipple between two of his fingers. Her back arched towards his fingers and he took that as an indication to go further. He then took his hands off her nipple, which resulted in her giving a whimper in protest and then he took her top of completely. His eyes glazed over as her nipples hardened from the little cold air in the room. He didn't waste another second there. He leaned over and took her nipple in his mouth. Her back, once again, arched into him and he took her deeper into his mouth. He allowed his tongue to circle her nipple and then took his hand and started to fondle the other breast.

She sighed in contentment and waited for the one thing that he did that drove her mad. Not before long, it happened and she moaned loudly. According to Hermione, it was nothing like having Draco sucking on one of her breast while circling the nipple of her other breast at the same time. Sometimes it was to much for her and other times, oh Merlin, it would just work miracles on her vulnerable body; much like it is doing now. Not long after that, Draco switched to the other breast and she couldn't help but moan this time. She felt Draco smile against her breast and before she could say, correction, moan something, Draco, being the sneaky bastard that he is, released both of her breast and started his descend downwards.

His lips grazed her stomach, which earned a giggle from her and then he arrived to his first pit stop before his destination; the waist of her shorts. He then easily unbuttoned and unzipped the shorts and immediately started the pull it down her legs and then completely off her body. With one of two barriers out of his way he quickly crawled back up her body. When he got closer to his destination, he allowed his fingers to graze the seat of her knickers and he wasn't shock to find the thin material completely soaked. He then said "It seems like you enjoyed my previous fondling very, _very_ much."

Hermione smiled down at him, said "You know I alw-" but stopped mid sentence when she felt Draco slip a finger inside her underwear. She moaned loudly as his finger came in contact with her engorged clit. This was basically heaven to her. Well now, you scratched her previous statement because this was way than Draco sucking on her breast. But sadly and unfortunately that didn't last long because the voice of the portrait outside of Draco's door bellowed around the room.

"You have a visitor at the door. Would you like me to let them in?"

Draco didn't say anything. He just pushed his finger further onto Hermione's clit; causing a moan to erupt from her lips. After it didn't get a reply from Draco the portrait repeated its previous question and, this time, Draco answered. He answered rather harshly but he answered nonetheless. The room became quiet; excluding Hermione's shallow breathing and was once ringing with the sound of the portrait when he said the name of the visitor.

Hermione had not heard the name of the person because her mind was fuzzy but she knew something was wrong when she felt Draco quickly pull his fingers out of its _nice_ resting place. She then felt him quickly get off the bed. She rose half of her body off the bed and looking at him trying to put on his shirt. She then started to panic. Who could possibly be at the door to even make Draco a little nervous? So she decided to ask and when she heard the name of the person she, too, quickly got up and started to put on her top.

_I mean out of all the three hundred and sixty-five, excluding the leap years, days of the year, today just had to be this day that he showed up at the day. It just __**had**__ to be and to make it even worst, he picked this very moment to be outside the door_ Hermione thought.

I know you must be wondering who would be outside the door that would even make both of them _half_ as nervous as they were now. Be honest now, knowing the people that they hang out with, how often do you think that Lucius Malfoy would show up outside their door?


	9. Christmas Surprises: Part II

**Because of You**

_Last time on_ **Because of You**:

_"You have a visitor at the door. Would you like me to let them in?"_

_Draco didn't say anything. He just pushed his finger further onto Hermione's clit; causing a moan to erupt from her lips. After it didn't get a reply from Draco the portrait repeated its previous question and, this time, Draco answered. He answered rather harshly but he answered nonetheless. The room became quiet; excluding Hermione's shallow breathing and was once ringing with the sound of the portrait when he said the name of the visitor._

_Hermione had not heard the name of the person because her mind was fuzzy but she knew something was wrong when she felt Draco quickly pull his fingers out of its nice resting place. She then felt him quickly get off the bed. She rose half of her body off the bed and looking at him trying to put on his shirt. She then started to panic. Who could possibly be at the door to even make Draco a little nervous? So she decided to ask and when she heard the name of the person she, too, quickly got up and started to put on her top._

_'I mean out of all the three hundred and sixty-five, excluding the leap years, days of the year, today just had to be this day that he showed up at the day. It just __**had**__ to be and to make it even worst, he picked this very moment to be outside the door' Hermione thought. _

_I know you must be wondering who would be outside the door that would even make both of them half as nervous as they were now. Be honest now, knowing the people that they hang out with, how often do you think that Lucius Malfoy would show up outside their door?_

_------------------_

**Note:**

This is the second part of the chapter entitled: Christmas Surprises

-------------------

Christmas Surprises

Part II

-----------

As soon as Hermione's top was properly adjusted she immediately started her search for her shorts. She looked near the bed but it wasn't there. Then she moved near to the open closet but it wasn't there. So she looked to the left of the closet, where Draco was standing and saw him holding the shorts, by the waist, from his index finger. She looked at his smiling face and shook her head. Even in the weirdest of situations he could be calm; even after being a nervous wreck not more than two minutes ago.

She speedily walked over to him, snatched her shorts from him and started to put them on. While she was doing that she watched Draco pick up his wand, from the nightstand, followed by him muttering a spell which resulted in the numerous articles of clothes being folded and stored away in the numerous drawers in his dresser. When she was done with her shorts, she quickly walked over to the computer desk, and started to put away her belongings. She wasn't going to take them but, as a precaution, she wanted to put it in Draco's chest, that was located in his closet. At least that way Lucius wouldn't see any muggle invention and, after inspecting it, destroy it.

After she carried her belongings and placed them in the chest she walked over to the nightstand and grabbed her wand. She was going to apparate to her room and he would come to her when Lucius was gone. As soon as she was going to apparate a thought came to her. She looked over to Draco and said in a panic voice "I can't apparate."

Draco looked up from his dresser and then he remembered. He had put up a charm around his room so no one could apparate inside. He knew that he could reverse the spell but the only problems with that would be that, for starters, the charm would take twenty minutes to be completely worn off and when it was time to put it back up, it would easily be broken into, by anyone who tried. He didn't want that to happen so he said the only thing he could think of. "Get in the closet."

"What?" Hermione asked. She was looking as him as if he had two heads but right now he neither worried nor cared.

"I said get in the closet. There are to much things that could wrong if I reverse the spell so, please, just go in the closet and stay quiet."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Hermione was panicking so much she fail to notice that she still had her wand in her hand.

Draco looked at her and, even though he was losing his patience, said "Your a fucking witch for Merlin's sake. Use your damn skills."

Hermione looked taken back by his response and just stood there. If he thought he could talk to her like that and get away with it he must be on crack. After Draco noticed that she wasn't moving he knew he said the wrong thing. He exhaled and said "Merlin Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm just under a bit of stress as you already know. So can you please just get in the closet and not make a peep?"

She exhaled loudly and, even though she mumbled all the way there, got into the closet. She closed the door behind her and after placing a silencing spell on herself, took a seat on the chest that occupied the closet. She still had a good view of his room through the little spaces in the wooden door of his closet and that she was thankful for. Not only can she hear the conversation but she could also get light in the dark closet **and** see what they were doing.

She heard Draco's feet shuffling towards the door and then she heard a "open" followed by the swinging of the portrait. Almost instantaneously she heard the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy; who said "Finally. I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me."

"Now why wouldn't I want to see you?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Lucius cleared his throat, moved further into the room, resulting in him finally coming into Hermione's views and he said "Sarcasm Draco. It's not becoming of you."

Draco rolled his eyes at his father and, after taking a fast glance at the closet, walked over to his bed. He took a seat on it and faced Lucius who, had just gotten the drift and pulled the chair from his room and placed it near the bed. He scanned the room, with both disgust and amusement, and then said "So this is where you stay."

"Yes father, as you can see. I sleep in here." Draco said monotonously.

Lucius ignored his tone and said "Why isn't this room clean?"

Draco scanned his room again and even though he knew he didn't clean it to perfection, he still saw nothing wrong with it. Of course his little library was overflowing with both his and Hermione's books and the drawer that contained a few of Hermione's items were slightly open but that wasn't no biggie. Wait, the drawer was open. That was supposed to be closed. Draco's mind rang out to him to close it but he would look suspicious if he did it so he slowly glanced over it and pretended not to notice; but Lucius noticed.

His eyes immediately attached itself to the stringy material that was loosely hanging from the sides. He wanted to wait further to do any inspection so he could get the main reason he came here out of the way. His eyes scanned around the room and it eventually came back to face Draco when he heard him say "My room isn't dirty. I must say it's rather clean. Not nearly as clean as it is home but clean nonetheless."

Lucius, ignored his comment and then said "What is wrong with the house elves in this place?"

Draco looked at his father and said "There's no house elves in this place, father. Everyone must do their own cleaning."

"What? It seems to me like I must talk to your headmaster because that is just utterly unacceptable."

"For starters you will not talk to my headmaster because I see nothing wrong with having no house elves."

"Draco, what is living without house elves?"

-------------------------

Hermione, who was still in the closet watching this exchange of wordplay, became curious as to where this was going. She knew Lucius' views on house elves and cleaning but, since she started dating Draco, she had yet to find out his views on it. She had always wondered if he shared Lucius' view on it and now she was going to find out. She leaned closer to the door and listened to the remainder of the conversation.

-------------------------

"Why are you so hooked on having house elves? If I can remember correctly there was a time when you didn't have your personal house elf and you did fine all on your own."

"How much times have I got to tell you not to remind me about that? If it wasn't for that fucking Potter boy I would have still had him."

Draco exhaled loudly and said "Give it a rest, father. You don't want to hurt yourself."

Lucius scowled at his son and said "Don't let my age fool you boy. I am as strong as they come and I could take you down in a minute so mind your manners."

Draco smirked at his father and said "Well, I remember when that minute was once a second but I guess times have changed."

Lucius growled at his smirking son and said "Enough of this shit. Let me get to reason I came here."

Draco, who was still smirking, said "Finally..." but she stopped when he saw the look Lucius gave him.

"Well as you know your mother and I are not going to be home to spend the Christmas with you. So your mother thought that, since we were getting a vacation, we should give you one as well."

Draco looked at his father and asked "Why?"

"According to her, you have been working so hard here and she thought it would be a nice little vacation for you and Miss Parkinson."

A scowled appeared on Draco's face at the mention of Pansy's name. He had not seen or heard from her in weeks but that didn't stop him from hearing _about_ her these past weeks. How she spent all her time with this supposed _friend_ of hers. How she did all of these other things with this _friend_ but, honestly, he didn't mind that much. What he did mind was that there is, now, a rumor going around that stated that his supposed girlfriend was cheating on him right under his nose and he was to naive to notice. Now that there was enough to get his blood boiling. If he could have his way he would have stormed up to her, whenever he saw her and tell him that not only was he the one who was cheating on her first but it was with the one person she never expected; but he always stopped himself because that was originally Hermione's plan and he didn't want to overtake it from her. So he gritted his teeth whenever it is mentioned and pretend like he didn't believe them; when he actually did and had proof.

Draco looked at his father and said, "Please don't mention her name in my presence."

Draco raised an aristocrat eyebrow and asked "Trouble in paradise?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at his father and said "There was never a paradise."

Lucius looked at Draco coolly and said "But you two are such a good match together."

Draco bit his tongue from muttering out that Pansy was nowhere near his match. Hermione was; but he knew he couldn't say that either. So he simply said "To you maybe. But to be honest, she and I have nothing in common, except the need to have sex."

Lucius raised his eyebrow again and said "So this means that these tickets your mom and I bought were in vain?"

Draco looked at him and asked "What tickets?"

"This is what I came here to tell you but I seem to be getting sidetracked by this place you call a room. Your mother and I bought you two tickets to go Spain for the Christmas."

Draco's eyes lit up at this. This could be the opportunity he was looking for. He looked at his father and asked "Did you tell Pansy about this?"

"I saw no reason to. I thought you would do it. I was only instructed to bring these tickets to you and, after giving you your Christmas gift, I would leave." Lucius then placed his hands into his neatly pressed robes and pulled out two plane tickets. He handed them to Draco and said "These are the tickets. Do what you must with them."

Draco smiled at his father, whom was caught off guard by it, and said "Thank you. I really needed this."

Lucius nodded at him and got up to leave. Then he glanced at the drawer, once again, and stopped. He stopped, spun around to face Draco, whom for some reason was staring at his closet and said "When was the last time you saw Pansy?"

Draco, who was caught off guard by the question looked at him and said "Couple weeks ago. Can't be exactly sure; why?"

"I'm just curious as to why you have woman's clothing in your room and, most importantly, why your room reeks of sex?"

Draco looked at his father and smirked. Lucius knew that smirk well and he'd be damned if it meant what he thought it meant. "Well..." Draco began "...I'm not longer interested in Pansy so I had to find someone else to occupy my time."

----------------------

Hermione who was listening intensely narrowed her eyes at him, through the door. _Occupy my time? Is that all I fucking am to him? Someone to occupy his damn time? _Hermione thought. She couldn't wait to get ahold of him. _He better be putting on a show for his father._ Hermione thought once again.

------------------------

Lucius looked proudly at his son and said "If I didn't know about you reputation in school I would have been shocked but, seeing as you and Miss Parkinson has no formal ties together I don't see why you can't find someone else. So..." Lucius walked over to the slightly opened drawer and picked up the string that hung outside it. It was a tank top and after inspecting it, he held it up, turned to Draco and asked "...this must belong to the mystery girl?"

Draco, who found no reason to lie replied with a simple "yes" and took a quick glance the closet. Lucius saw this and, inwardly smirk. The boy was hiding something in that closet and he was going to find out what, or whom, it was. After getting his answer he dropped the material back into the drawer and closed it with his feet. He would have done it with his cane but he had left it by the door and he saw no reason to get it. He then scanned the room again and moved over to another set of drawers. He knew it wasn't right to snoop but Draco was still i the room so it wasn't like he was doing anything without him knowing.

So he opened the top door and he openly smiled. He had hit the jackpot. Here, in this particular drawer was a complete different wardrobe of women's underwear. From regular panties, to bikini inspired ones, down to the black and lacy thongs. He had no idea who this girl was but he admit she surely knew what to wear to catch Draco's attention and, silently, his as well.

As soon as he was about to put his hand in to feel and hopefully pick up one of the undergarments he heard someone besides him say "Don't even think about it. Get your hand away from the drawer, close it and take a step back."

Lucius, who felt like a kid who was caught stealing a cookie, quickly did as Draco told him so and then looked at his son. "It seems like this thing with this girl is serious."

Draco, who was growing wary of having his father in such close proximity to Hermione's knickers said "And why would you say that?"

"Come on, Draco. This witch has a whole entire drawer filled with her knickers. Don't you think that means something?"

--------------------------

Hermione who, was trying to follow the conversation since they were both out of her view, froze. Did she just hear right? She could not have. 'Whole entire drawer filled with her knickers' was what kept replaying in her head. The only way he would know that she kept a drawer for her undergarments was if he had..._No!_ Hermione thought _Please tell me he didn't open the drawer. Merlin please tell me he didn't._ Hermione stayed quiet for a few minutes as if waiting to hear Merlin's reply but, like usual, nothing came. Then it dawned on her. Lucius Malfoy had seen her knickers!

She started breathing fast as the images flashed in her head. She had envisioned Lucius opening the door. Then she saw him touching it and then take one of them in his hands and feeling the material. _Omigosh! Lucius Malfoy touched my knickers!_ She inwardly yelled. She didn't know if it was true but right now she didn't care. It was all too much for her. She quickly got up and was going to walk further into his closet when she tripped over something that was lying on the floor. She caught herself before she fell but while she did that a box, that was above the closet fell.

_Shit!_ she exclaimed. She knew she was going to get caught now. _So much for being quiet_.

----------------------

Draco, who was about to answer Lucius, froze when he heard the little, well correction, big bang coming from the closet. _Great!_ he thought _Just when I asked her to stay in there and keep quiet she can't even do that_. Draco watched Lucius eyebrows shoot up, resulting in it almost being buried in his hairline, and then his head snapped in the direction of the closet. Draco knew they would be caught. He saw Lucius walk turn and began walking over to the closet. Even though it was a very short distance you couldn't tell either Hermione or Draco that it wasn't an hour's distance.

Draco's heart slowed down as he saw Lucius get closer to the closet. Not before long, Lucius arrived to the closet. He placed his hand on the knob and was about to turn it when it heard a loud buzzing noise. He looked to his right and even though he knew the sound was coming from that side, he didn't see the object. He released his hands from the door, which resulted in Draco exhaling the breath he didn't know he was holding in, and walked over to the bare desk. As he got closer he saw a rolled up parchment.

It was vibrating loudly. He hadn't seen a vibrating scroll in years and he didn't know Draco had one. He reached down to pick it up but before his hands came in contact with it he noticed it started glowing. His eyes opened wide and not before long the vibrating and glowing parchment started to float. Lucius reached over to grab it but as soon as his hands enclosed around it he immediately pulled it back. The damned scroll had burned him!

He looked at his palm and was immediately distressed. His palm had little blisters, already, and he didn't like the look of it. He was so use to his palm being, and most importantly looking, perfect. Now he must rush home to get his antidote. He didn't want any permanent scarring so he immediately looked at his son, who was lying calmly on the bed.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

----------------------

Hermione had been watching the scene unfold before her eyes until she realized that the scroll that had just burned Lucius' hand was hers. She had known the minute Draco sat on the bed. If it was his he would have answered it but the fact that he didn't check for it, because he knew the consequences of touching it if it didn't belong to him, was enough to tell her so. She knew she was missing something when she placed her stuff in the chest; but all in all she didn't think that she was missing that.

But at least he didn't find her. She was literally saved by the buzz. She exhaled and thought to herself _Now only one thing left to do: Get him out!_

----------------------

Draco, lazily, looked at his enraged father and asked "Warn you about what?"

"About the fucking scroll. Didn't you see what it did to me?"

Draco looked at his father and inwardly smiled. Anything that resulted in him leaving without finding Hermione in the closet was enough to make him smile. He got up, slowly, and inspected his hand. "Ouch! Well even though it is late, I should tell you. That parchment you just touch must only be touched by its owner. If it isn't, the other person touching it will get either burned, electrocuted, or stunned. But that all depends on the importance of the message."

Lucius looked at his son and demanded "Touch it."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and said "No."

"And why the hell not?" Lucius bellowed.

"Because it's not mine."

"So it's your mystery girl's parchment. Very interesting."

When Draco saw that Lucius was becoming his normal self he decided to get rid of him. He muttered a spell that would make his pain feel five times as worst as it should. That way Lucius would leave; and soon. Suddenly a searing pain shot through Lucius' palm and he snapped his attention down. It felt like his palm was being ripped open. The only way he could fix this was if he went home. He quickly dropped his painful palm and started walking towards the entrance. He looked at Draco and said "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to get his fix. Have a nice Christmas with your mystery girl."

Just when Draco thought he was going to leave he turned to Draco and said "You should tell that person, whomever is hiding in the closet, that they should be thankful I didn't find them."

With that said he grabbed his cane, and walked out of the door with his robes billowing behind him.

---------------------

The door closed as Lucius disappeared down the hall and Draco dropped himself on his bed. He had to admit that that meeting with his father was almost as interesting as he thought it would have been if he had stayed any longer. Suddenly his eyes feel on the closet again and he exhaled loudly. He knew she was still in there and he knew that she knew that Lucius had already left. He knew that she was just being cautious by staying in there but he also knew that it won't do any good.

He knew that she almost got herself caught and he knew that he had said some things to his father that wasn't exactly true, like her only being there to occupy his time, so he just sat there patiently waiting until she came out and decided to demand answers.

-----------------------

Hermione, who hadn't moved since the item dropped slowly got up and began fixing her appearance. Even though she was a bit angry at Draco she still refused to let him see her disheveled. After she straighted her hair she lifted her legs to move but realized that it was tangled in something. She looked down at it and then decided that she would untie it with her wand. So she reached in her back pocket to get it but found out that it wasn't there. She looked around on the floor and realized that it was in the front of the chest.

She calmed down and concentrated on the spell that would retrieve her wand but when she said it the only thing that happened was the wand wiggled towards her for a moment and then it stopped moving and stood still. She tried again and the same thing happened. So she tried one last time to untie it by hand. But this time while she was doing that she involuntarily jerked her legs causing Draco's broomstick to fall down and push the door slightly.

She stopped moving for a minute to prayed that Draco wouldn't be paying attention to the door. But not a second later a dark figure came in the view of her and she sighed when she looked into the stormy eyes of her boyfriend. _Humiliation at its finest_ she thought.

---------------------------

Draco, who had rushed to the closet the moment he heard the second bang, immediately started laughing. There she was, entangled by one of his long scarves, with her eyes wide open and her mouth ajar. I mean, honestly, how can he not laugh? Not long after his laughter began he saw her mouth something to him. He raised an elegant eyebrow in her direction and said "Can you repeat that, love?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and mouthed "Help me."

He smirked at her, leaned closer to the closet and asked "I didn't catch that. Can you repeat that again?"

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and then repeated herself. She knew Draco had understood her but he was just making fun of her and she was going to make him pay for it dearly.

"And how do you want me to help you?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice but she didn't care. She pointed to her wand and tried to call it to her. When it wiggled and then stopped she looked expectedly at Draco. He immediately caught the drift, picked it up and said the counter curse to the silencing spell. As soon as it was off he handed the wand to Hermione and she said "It took you long enough."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and said "Is that so? Should I put the silencing spell back on you? I mean, I rather liked it when you were quiet."

Hermione, whom Draco didn't know had already loosen the tangled web of material from around her legs, got up and walked quickly over to Draco and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Draco closed the gap between then, leaned over to nibble on her ears and whispered "Why not?"

Hermione wiggled herself out of his grasp and walked over to the bed. She crawled to the center of it, sat down, Indian style, and then said "Because we need to clear up some things you said to Lucius."

Draco rolled his eyes, walked over to the chair Lucius was previously occupying and said "What's there to talk about?"

"For starters, how in the hell am I only here to _occupy your time_?"

"Well, baby, it's not like how it sounds and you know it. I didn't want him to think to much into it because if he does he will start digging. And when he does that he won't stop until he gets the results he wants."

"Mmm. Now for the most important question of them all. How in the hell did your father get in my underwear drawer?"

When Hermione said that question Draco exploded with laughter. He knew that question was coming but it didn't make it less funnier than it originally was. When he got one good look at her scowling face he immediately stopped and then said "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How the hell do you expect me to look when you let your father go snooping in my underwear drawer?"

"Now, now, now Hermione. I did not let my father go in that drawer. He went there on his own free will. I caught him just in time to. Sneaky bastard was leaning in to grab one of your thongs."

"So that means he didn't touch any of them?" Relief was showing on Hermione's face and she didn't try to conceal it.

"Not from lack of trying; but no he didn't. Do you really think I would let my father touch something only I'm supposed to touch?"

She watched as Draco got up from his seat and made his slow distance to the bed. He then leaned over and began crawling towards her. She smiled at him and exhaled. Even in the most intense situations, she still found him attractive. As she watched him crawl closer to her she said "Why are you the only one who're supposed to touch them? What about me?"

Draco chuckled at her and said "Yes well, _darling_, you are meant to put them on and I am meant to take them off. And since you only put them on, you don't really count that much."

Hermione pouted at him and, as soon as he got closer to her, he collided his lips to hers. She moaned from the impact and kissed him back with equal passion. Not long after that, she was laying on her back and Draco was hovering over her, devouring her neck with hickeys. She sighed in contentment as he continued his ministries on her neck. She still couldn't believe she was going through with this plan to get Pansy back.

She had, numerous times, contemplated whether or not she should carry on with her scheme to get her back. I mean she hadn't seen Pansy in three weeks and my what a sweet three weeks it was. She could have done whatever she wanted with Draco at any time of day and not worry about her showing up at his door. She knew part of that was because Pansy had been absent from the campus for a week and a half due to the wedding of her sister and then the funeral of her grandmother; (it wasn't really her grandmother but only few people knew that) but that wasn't the point.

Suddenly the clock chimed eight times and Draco pulled himself away from Hermione. They both knew that they had planned to meet some friends that night, at nine to be exact, and they didn't want to be late. So, reluctantly, Draco rose himself from her body and allowed her to slide off of the bed and make her way to the bathroom. He had every intention to join her but he always gave her a head start so she could prepare herself for him.

So he watched her as she made her way to the bathroom but his eyes grew wide as he notice her stripping on the way to the bathroom. First came her top, next was her shorts and finally, after a few more steps, her knickers fell to ground, in a neat trail towards the bathroom. He watched as she opened the door and slipped inside. She left the door ajar and, after a minute of watching the door she, poked her head out and asked "Are you coming or not?"

Draco didn't need to be asked twice. He rushed out of the bed, began stripping his clothes as he walked towards the bathroom, much like she did, and as soon as he got to door he looked inside. She had yet to go in the shower. She was standing in the front of the stall waiting for him. He walked inside of the bathroom, closed the door behind him and, before he knew it he, was pushed against the door. He growled as his back came in contact with the door. If she wanted to play rough then he would just have to give her what she wanted. He immediately pushed her slightly from pressing on him and, before she knew it, he had her pressed on the same door he was previously pressed against. She took a sharp intake of breath as her back collided with the door but moaned loudly as she felt Draco's lips descended on her...

--------------------------

A Week Later

-------------------------

Hermione scrambled to the records department of the University in complete panic mode. Today was the official day to get their transcripts and she was late. She had told Draco she would be there at 8 a.m. sharp, so they could be at the front of the line but it was already 8:30 and she wasn't even three-quarters of the way there. She exhaled loudly and bustled through the crowd that already starting to form by the Records Department. Every person she passed was already getting their student identifications out so they could receive their transcripts.

As she moved closer to the beginning of the jagged lines she had yet to find Draco. She walked backwards for a few minutes and then collided into a body. She didn't hit the body hard enough to fall over but she did hit it hard enough to lose focus on whom she was looking for. She turned around and was about to apologize until she realized whom the person was. There was Pansy dressed in a pink mini skirt, a white tank top and pink sandals. She was scowling, as per usual, but there was also something different about her. Hermione couldn't place it but as soon as she did her stomach churned. Pansy was behind Draco and she had her hands entwined with his.

His back was turned to her so he had yet to see Hermione. His hand, which seem to be squeezed in Pansy's petite palm look far to comfortable for his own good. She was going to walk so she could face Draco but Pansy had other plans. She stepped in the front of Hermione and said "Where do you think you're going, Granger?"

When Draco heard that he spun around and looked at Hermione. He couldn't say anything because Pansy was there so he just looked at her. When Hermione met Draco's eyes she said "Hello Malfoy. Have you happened to see Blaise or Gabrielle? They are supposed to be saving my spot for my transcript?"

He knew she was talking about him so he said "They left your spot in the front of me so it's up to you if you want to take it."

Pansy was watching this interaction with annoyance. Hermione knew that Pansy hated her and Pansy knew, well she thought she knew, that Draco did as well but right now she was just down right irritated. How dare that bitch ignore her? She was not a person to be ignored so now she was going to get her way.

She pulled her hands from Draco's palm and stopped Hermione in her tracks. "If you had yet to notice, I was talking to you."

"Yes, and if you fail to notice, I was ignoring you."

When Pansy heard that she asked "Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you walk around here with your wand pushed so far up your ass no one would dare to touch you, doesn't mean you could take me."

Hermione exhaled and said "Parkinson, you have, yet, fail to notice that I am the brightest witch to graduate from Hogwarts in centuries. Do you really think I can't take you?

Pansy narrowed her eyes and said "If you're feeling froggy, leap."

Hermione was going to grab her wand but then the door to the records department opened and someone yelled out "Hermione Granger."

She exhaled loudly, brushed passed Pansy and made her way to the door. If things continued this way she was sure she would have to burst Pansy's bubble sooner than later.

------------------

Later that Evening

--------------------

Hermione scrambled out of her bathroom carrying her toothbrush, toothpaste, loofah and shower gel. She had yet to finish pack her belongings for the trip to Spain with Draco and they were supposed to leave to go to the airport in the next seventy-five minutes. She threw them into her overflowing suitcase and magically zipped it up. She was finally finished packing and she was supposed to carry her belongings to Draco's room.

She had yet to know if Pansy was there but she didn't care. That girl just crawls her skin. So she did the safest thing she could think of: Sending him a message via parchment. She quickly grabbed a quill, from her bag, and quickly wrote a short letter to him asking him if he was ready. The airline was forty minutes away and she didn't want to be late for the plane. After a few minutes of looking at her suitcase, she decided to take a seat on her bed and, while waited for his reply, take a good look around the room.

She had hardly stayed in this room over the past few weeks and for some odd reason, she missed it. Maybe it was the late night talks she would have with Jessica, or the little group sessions she would have with her class mates in this room. It all felt so familiar to her and she didn't want to leave it.

Well, honestly, it was only for a few weeks so...she wouldn't miss it. Suddenly her parchment vibrated and she rushed to get it. It seems that Pansy was indeed in his room and because of that little fact, she was told to shrink her luggage, and make her way to his car. Pansy wouldn't see her and neither will anyone else, that might be a threat to their plan, because Pansy too was going on a trip this Christmas. She had yet to tell him where but he didn't care in the slightest.

So Hermione shrunk her two suitcases and made her way to the car. As she was making her way to the car her thoughts traveled to the Christmas holiday. She knew Blaise was joining them and she also know that Gabrielle, Blaise's girlfriend, was spending Christmas with her family but meeting up with them later on in the holiday. Jessica was spending the break with Anthony and Becky was spending the holiday with her parents. But all in all, she didn't know where Pansy was. She didn't really care but something in her mind kept yelling at her to find out. She sighed and promised herself that she would ask Draco when she saw him.

Suddenly the car's alarm beeped next to her and she turned to see who was there. Draco was around the back of his car, putting his things in the trunk. She opened the door of the car and slid into the front seat. Not a second later she squealed in excitement. She still couldn't believe it. She was going to Spain...with Draco. Nothing could be better than this and she would make sure of that.

Not a second later Draco opened his door, got in and tapped the slot, where the key would normally go, with his wand. The car started up and he placed the car in drive. He reversed out of the parking space and, without a second glance at the university grounds, drove out of the gate. The drive to the airport was a quiet one. Even though it was filled with quick glances and gentle holding of hands, it was quiet nonetheless.

When they arrived to the airport they didn't find many people there. Well that's a lie. There were alot of people there but the line that Hermione and Draco had to go on had little people. After checking in, and going through customs, they got to the waiting area which they needed to get to before they boarded the plane. They held hands as they got in the room and Draco pulled her towards him.

He couldn't thank his parents enough for a present like this. One month, minus two days, in Spain with Hermione and his best friend was just what he needed. No clingy Pansy, or giggling gossip loving girls who seek his attention. No ignorant people constantly telling him that his so called girlfriend was cheating on him. Just him, Hermione and Blaise. Nothing could get any better than this.

Not long after that, a voice rang though the airline. "Passengers for flight 024 to Barcelona boarding now. Passengers for flight 024 to Barcelona boarding now."

Hermione and Draco remained seated to see how many of the people were going on the flight but, to their immediate shock, two large group of adults got up, briefcases in hand, and made their way to the door. As they made their way to the door the flight attendant picked up the microphone and said "Children first, please. Passengers with children first, please."

That caused the group to stay put for a while but as soon as the one passenger with her two kids got their tickets separated and checked, they continued their journey to the door. As they all piled up at the door, in a straight line, Draco's cell phone started vibrated. He looked at the id and answered it when he realized it was Blaise.

"Hello..." Draco said in the phone.

"Draco, man..." the phone went dead for a moment and then Blaise's voice came back, complete with static. "...Draco, can you hear me?"

"You're breaking up Blaise."

"I just think I should..."

"Blaise speak fast, I'm about to board the plane."

"Draco man...you would never believe who I just saw at the airport?"

Draco didn't catch the entire sentence but he caught to words you-believe-I-saw-at-airport. Draco understood him with little difficulty and asked "Who?"

But as soon as Blaise was about to answer he got disconnected. Draco looked at his cell phone and turned it off quickly while cursing under his breath. If Blaise was calling him to tell him something like that it must be of grave importance. The only thing that he could think of that would even be close to being important was him seeing someone he shouldn't have. But he wouldn't give that much thought because if he did he would get in a foul mood.

So he grabbed Hermione's hand and walked up to the counter. He handed his ticket to the flight attendant and waited as she checked it in. After checking them in she passed it back to him, but not without, accidently, rubbing her hands against his. He brushed her off and made his way out the door and towards the door leading to the entrance to the plane.

After saying good afternoon to the flight attendants, they walked inside and immediately found their seat. Their seats were in first class; the very last chairs in first class, but first class nonetheless. Hermione climbed into the seat followed by Draco and they immediately buckled up. They still had a few minutes to take off and they decided to spend those few minutes conversing between the two of them.

They talked about their grades, which was almost identical except Hermione got an "O" where he got an "E" in one of his classes. She was still proud of him but she still didn't miss the chance to bring up the fact that she, even though they were out of Hogwarts, was still smarter than he was. But, unlike their time in Hogwarts, he didn't scowl. He smiled at her and leaned in to give her a kiss. She didn't push him away; as a matter of fact she embraced it.

As soon as he felt her getting completely in the kiss he pulled away from her and whispered "You may be smarter than I am, now, but let's see who will be yelling out incoherent words later on tonight. When that happens, then we will see who is smarter."

Hermione's face heated up at his words but then she said the only thing she could think of "We shall see."

Draco smirked at her answer but stopped mid smirk when he heard an unmistakable voice enter the plane.

"Blaise! I didn't know you were going to Rome."

"Spain, Pansy. This plane is going to Spain."

Draco watched a hand nonchalantly wave in the air. "Spain, Rome, what's the difference. All I know is my Drakie-pooh is going to one of them and I am planning on surprising him."

"Well Pansy, you sure know how to do that well."

When the front part of the plane quiet down Draco looked at Hermione. It seems she had heard as well and her vacant expression and slacked jaw said just that. He looked at the chair in the front of him, ran his hand, nervously, through his hair and mumbled the only two words he could think of:

"Oh fuck!"

-----------------

Finally done with that

Sorry for not updating yesterday

I tried to but I had some much chemistry work piled up on me.

I will try update every week...

Much Love

Baybeetricia

Oh, and please review to tell me what you think


	10. The Side Effects of LAL

**Note**

I noticed there are rarely any Draco-Hermione stories that dedicate a section of its chapter to the villain, so to say, so I've decided to dedicate a portion of this chapter in Pansy's favor.

You see, I would like the readers, you, to know a little more about our villain; and with this info you could see why she did some of the things mentioned before in the story.

I hope it clears up some things. If not, then, just enjoy the sudden randomness. I seem to have a tendency of doing that when I haven't written in a while. I need to get my flow back. Lol

**Prelude to chapter**

**The side effects of Lust, Affection and Love**

I hope when you read this bit of information you wouldn't think I am out of my mind, or going to the extreme points as they say Loony Luna is, currently, at, no offense Luna, but I just have to say this:

As many of you know, lust is defined as a strong physical desire to have sex with somebody, usually unassociated with feelings of love and affection, affection is described as fond or tender feelings towards someone or something and love is an intense feeling of tender affection and compassion.

I know you might be wondering why I am giving you an English lesson on the definitions of the three said words above but you see these three words are significantly important to this little tidbit of info I'm about to give you.

You see, Pansy Parkinson, being the sexually driven eighteen year old female that she is, has experienced all three of these words in her short lifetime.

Firstly, she has experienced **lust** far more times than she could count BUT there were only three she could remember fully in her mind. Her first lustful experience was at the age of thirteen. I know, pretty young, but there is nothing I can do about that. On summer vacation she had met this nice, sweet guy. He was Australian and he had the cutest accent she had ever heard. They basically spent every waking moment together. Kissing, talking and laughing. But after her first month with him she had finally declared that she had fallen completely and utterly in lust with him. But finally, the summer was coming to a close and it was time for her to go to Hogwarts. She did the only thing possible and that was dropping him like a hot potato.

Her second lusty experience was really her third one but the second one was more significant that her third one. And low and behold this person just happened to be Blaise Zabini. It was during her fourth year when she had finally taken a good look at him. From his tanned skin to his smooth black hair. She must admit she always thought he looked charming and, even though she would never admit that now, she still firmly believed that. She had not taken any notice before but when she did she noticed a few things she didn't notice before. A few were that he would, after every Quidditch game or practice, unbutton his buttoned no more than three minutes after his foot touch the ground and when he wanted to get his way, whether it be with a girl or with a professor, he would speak in his thick Italian accent that she absolutely adored. But unlike her first experience Blaise never even looked her way so the only thing she could do was stare from afar.

Her last, and most memorable lusty experience was with, the one and only, Draco Malfoy. You see this attraction, no matter that it was one-sided, happened in her second year. It was the last month before the summer and she accidentally walked into the common room where he and Blaise were talking about what they liked in girls. You see, she wasn't exactly in their view and she liked to keep it that way. So after listening to it all she finally walked out like she had just come out and she caught a glimpse of him in his pajama pants and nothing else. That sealed it for her. She knew she would do anything in her power to become to female he wanted; and let's just say she did just that. For years she had molded herself, slowly, into something he wanted; and finally, after three years of molding, she was done. That was when his advances came about and she took it all with giggles and nonchalant speeches. Then, just like that, they were a couple; plain and simple. To cut most of this short, five months later into their relationship, she had finally gotten the chance to see Draco like she saw him those many years back but; unlike the last time, he was without the pajama pants.

**Affection **is probably something many of you wouldn't really think possible from a person like Miss Parkinson but, I can assure you, she had experienced this one two times in her life. Her first shot of affection was with Draco. It was their first year anniversary and she had realized that she couldn't stop the feelings of affection she felt towards him. Every time he would come in from his patrolling with his squad, authorized by Umbridge, she would notice how tired he would be and she would do something to alleviate him from some of his pain. She had wanted to do something important for him since he did something nice for her on her birthday so she got him a present. She knew it wasn't much but would do you give someone who had everything?

Her second and most important chance at affection occurred during her family vacation to Maine after graduation. On her second day there, she and her sister decided to start their shopping and during their visit, to their usual shops, she ran into a tan handsome guy by the name of Jason. She thought he was cute, but nothing that special to acknowledge…but that was until she saw him on the beach not more than three days later. His toned chest and his sweat glistened chest had her mouth watering. Then he came over and introduced himself. That was when she realized that he was English as well. They talked for hours and, at the end of the evening he invited her to dinner; which she happily accepted. Up to this exact moment, their affections have been steadily growing and being stronger than ever.

Now the big one of the three. **Love,** and all it's natural glory, has only met Pansy once in her life; so far. It, like it does many people, snuck on her slowly but once it was there, there was no way it was leaving. It had crept up on her at the beginning of her seventh year. She had just broken up with Draco just a few weeks ago and, by common and pureblood standards, she was a mess. Her manner changed. She didn't care about her looks all she cared about was Draco. She had thought that everything was well between them but she found out otherwise when he ended it saying he had feelings for another and he didn't think it was right to string her along.

Her heart had broken into millions of tiny pieces and ever since that day she had made two vows. One was to find out who this other woman was and the second was, if ever the moment arose again, she would form her relationship back with him. The first one wasn't that hard considering the fact that she now had the opportunity to watch Draco's ever move now, since they were back at school; but the second was going to take some time and she knew it. So, for the first three months, she concentrated on finding out the identity of the mystery female Draco had feelings for and, on the last day of the third month, she finally found the identity of the female; and to say she was appalled was a complete understatement.

He had left her, Pansy Parkinson, for her!! She thought that she had to do something so; the next two months were spent planning on how she would get said girl back but when it was time to deliver something always went wrong. Either she would duck a spell or move out the way just in time. Pansy guess she wasn't the smartest witch, or so they say, for no reason. So, she laid low for a few months, since she knew her plans wouldn't work anyway, and eventually graduation approached them. She had forgotten about her devious plans for the Valedictorian until she noticed the stares Draco was giving her.

It was the looks he once gave to her when he looked at her. She missed those looks but, since she knew this was likely the last time they would see each other, she allowed him to indulge himself in his mental fantasies.

About a month after graduation, she was done with her family trip and she was back in London. She was supposed to start college in a few short months and she knew she couldn't wait. Her life, at that moment, or at least she thought, couldn't get any better. She was dating the cute guy, Jason, she met while in Madrid, and she was going to college to study fashion design with a little bit of whatever Draco was taking. I mean, after all of that what could make this summer even better?

Well she got the answer to that not more than three days later, when Draco showed up in her fireplace looking sexy as ever. She had not seen him since the party after graduation but she didn't remember him looking that good.

She invited him in and, almost immediately, they started talking. She told him about her trip, meanwhile purposely leaving out Jason, and about all of the things she brought. He didn't seem interested at all in the whole thing but as soon as she stopped talking about her vacation he laid all of his cards on the table. He had, simply, came out and asked her to be his girlfriend.

At that moment, all thought of Jason flew out of her and she immediately said 'yes'. She knew she could always keep Jason on the side but she just knew she had to have Draco. She had told herself that if the opportunity ever came about, she would take it; so she did just that.

After a while of being in a relationship she formed a comfortable routine that could work with both of them. During the day, she would be with Draco and during the night, when he was always with his boys or doing something of little importance to her, she would be with Jason. A trying but simply plan she executed each and everyday.

That routine, despite the juggling, worked the entire summer. Sometimes she would switch it to work but for the most part it went according to plan. Jason didn't know about her relationship with Draco and Draco didn't know about Jason. She thought, above all things, it was best. That way, if it doesn't work with one of them, she would have the other one to fall back on, and, surprisingly, to this date, she still had both.

--

So now you know the identity of the 'friend' she has always been going out with…and how they came about. I hope you enjoyed my rambling…..you could click the review button and tell me what you think. Please no flames for this chapter please. I needed to write this to get back in the swing of writing.

--

**So there you go, just a little prelude to the chapter…**

**So read on. **

**Tell me what you think though. **

**Baybeetricia**


	11. Wrong place, Wrong time: Part I

**Because of you**

_Last time on_ "**Because of You**":

_As soon as he felt her getting completely in the kiss he pulled away from her and whispered "You may be smarter than I am, now, but let's see who will be yelling out incoherent words later on tonight. When that happens, then we will see who is smarter."_

_Hermione's face heated up at his words but then she said the only thing she could think of "We shall see."_

_Draco smirked at her answer but stopped mid smirk when he heard an unmistakable voice enter the plane._

_"Blaise! I didn't know you were going to Rome."_

_"Spain, Pansy. This plane is going to Spain."_

_Draco watched a hand nonchalantly wave in the air. "Spain, Rome, what's the difference. All I know is my Drakie-pooh is going to one of them and I am planning on surprising him."_

_"Well Pansy, you sure know how to do that well."_

_When the front part of the plane quiet down Draco looked at Hermione. It seems she had heard as well and her vacant expression and slacked jaw said just that. He looked at the chair in the front of him, ran his hand, nervously, through his hair and mumbled the only two words he could think of:_

_"Oh fuck!"_

--

**Notes:**

Hey Everyone,

Thanks for adding this story to your favorites, alerts, and for adding me to your favorite author's list.

It means a lot to me.

Now on with the story

--

**Story:**

Part I: Flight Confrontation

Hermione's eyes snapped in Draco's direction as soon as she heard the words he uttered. How could this have happened? She had thought that this time would be the perfect time to have some alone time with Draco but, it seems that, even the gods were against them. I mean, two whole fucking months of constant Pansy will be enough to drive her crazy, so imagine her entire vacation.

Just as she was about to dwell on it even further she felt Draco place his hands on hers. She didn't even know when she had taken her eyes off of him to notice that he was placing his hands on hers but all she knew, at that very moment, was she wanted nothing more than to see Pansy dead.

Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Draco pull something out of his pocket, wave it around and muttered a few words. She felt him touch her chin, so it lifted and her eyes, finally met his. He looked at her with concern and asked "Hermione, hon; are you alright?"

Her eyes widened at the question. _Is he serious? I mean absolutely serious. How can he think I would all right with something like this?_ Hermione thought. She exhaled loudly and asked, "Is that a rhetorical question, Draco?"

Draco looked at her and smiled. "No Hermione. I'm being absolutely serious. Are you alright? You haven't said a word since we found out the she-devil is on the same flight as us."

Hermione looked to his left, since he was sitting in the seat in the aisle, and asked, "How the hell am I supposed to feel, huh? The one person we actually went on this trip to ditch just happens to be the last person on this flight. Isn't there something wrong there?"

Draco combed his hair with his hands and sighed, loudly. She was right. Something had to be wrong there. He knew he didn't tell Pansy where he was going for Christmas, nor had Blaise or his parents, so who could have told her? "I admit, Hermione. Something is wrong there and we both know it, but there is nothing we can do about that now."

"But Draco, I don't know how much more of her I can take."

"Just remember the plan, Hermione."

"Don't you think I know that? What else do you think is holding me back from bursting her air filled bubble?"

Draco exhaled loudly and said, "I know Hermione, believe me, I know. I think the only way we could get out of this holiday feeling relieved would be for us to ignore her altogether."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Draco smirked at Hermione and said, "I was in Slytherin house. I have my ways."

Hermione smiled at his reply and said "If you've fail to notice, she was also in Slytherin."

"That may be true but she wasn't nearly as sly as I was."

Hermione leaned forward and whispered "And let's not forget Evil."

"And that I am. But you don't seem to mind evil men."

Hermione kept leaning over until their lips were inches apart "That's where you're wrong. Only you are the exception."

Draco leaned over, started nibbling on her lips and then whispered "And why is that?"

The sound of the huskiness in his voice got Hermione's juices flowing. She didn't know what it was but every time she heard the change in his voice, her mind would always flash to one of their many escapades around the college campus. But, like the last few times, he interrupted her thoughts by placing his hand somewhere on her body. As his hands fell on her jeans clad thighs she couldn't stop the blushing forming on her cheeks. She kissed him for a few seconds and then started traveling down his neck. She knew he was sensitive on is lower neck so she took full advantage of that.

As she traveled her way up his neck, she sucked and licked her way all the way up to the shell of his ear. When she got there, she took the tip of her tongue and grazed it, earning a nice low moan from him. "Because you're sexy..."

"Mmm" Draco replied as he allowed himself to get caught up in her ministries.

"And smart..."

As she told him that, his hands traveled up her thigh and stopped the zipper of her jeans.

"...And amazing in bed..."

As soon as she said that she felt Draco mutter a few words in her ear. She didn't know what they meant until she felt his hands on her bare thigh. She pulled back suddenly and looked down. Gone were the long jeans she was wearing, only to be replaced by a short skirt that stopped mid-thigh.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious love? Easy access."

"But we're on an airplane, Draco."

"Ever heard of the Mile High Club?"

Hermione giggled at that and said "Yes, Draco. But that doesn't seem to change the fact that we are on an airplane."

"Of course we have to be on an airplane to enjoy the mile high club Hermione. So why is it a problem?"

"It's a problem because not only are we not alone on this flight but we have the she-devil on this flight as well. Don't you think it would something if she not only heard me moaning your name but everyone else?"

"If that was the case, I would see you point but seeing as it won't be, I don't see your point. If you haven't noticed, love, we have magic. How hard is it for us to use a silencing spell?"

"I admit it's not hard but-" but Draco cut her off.

"And how hard is it to place a disillusionment charm on our seats? That way no one can see us."

"You seem to be giving this a lot of thought Draco. And why is that?"

"Simply because I know how to get what I want, love, and at this current moment, I want you."

Hermione smiled at his bluntness and asked "And why do you want me?"

Draco, once again mumbled a few, almost inaudible words, and then smiled in Hermione's direction. "So we won't be disturbed or seen. I want you because you're sweet…." he kissed her left cheek "….you're the complete opposite of me…" he then kissed his way to her right cheek and concluded "and because you're a devil in bed."

He then leaned over and brushed his lips against her neck. She giggled as she felt his lips touch her neck but she leaned into him nonetheless.

She allowed his ministries to go on for a while but stopped him when her left brain caught up, rather slowly I might add, to her right side. She pushed him away, slightly, and said "We can't do that now, Draco. We have to focus on the situation at hand."

Draco pouted at her but when he noticed she didn't give in, like he thought she would, he sighed and complied "Fine. Let's get this thing over with because I don't honestly see what the problem is at the moment; except you denying me the one thing I want right now."

Hermione ignored his last comment and asked "what do you mean that you don't see this as being a problem? Has that kiss befuddled your mind?"

"Of course not, love. I admit that your kisses have certain affects on me, but for it to befuddle my mind would actually result in me getting what I want; which doesn't seem to be an option right now. Remember, love, I am a Slytherin. I could think of sly things on a whim and execute them accurately."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and said, sarcastically, "Oh wise Slytherin. Why don't you enlighten all of us with some of your whimsical ideas?"

Draco rolled his eyes at her tone and simply stated "for starters, no one but you and I can hear me, as I am sure you forgot there is a silencing spell around us." he paused to watch her roll her eyes at him. "Secondly, why would you think, in that massive brain of yours, that we will encounter her on this vacation?"

Hermione exhaled loudly and she said, "Well, she came here to see you. Don't you think that would mean something?"

Draco shook his head and said "I will repeat myself, a bit clearer this time, what makes you think that she will see us?"

"I just answered that?"

"No you didn't. I never asked you when she will see 'me'; I asked you when she will see 'us'?"

"Draco, we are going on this trip 'together', so she is bound to see us at some point."

"Love, do you honestly think she will be interested in going to place that you and I, especially you I might add, would be interested in?"

Hermione thought about it for a few minutes and said "come to think of it, that's true. But there is still a flaw there because I am sure she knows the location of the villa you and I will be going to; even though I don't."

"Don't worry, love. You will know the location, in due time, but, sadly, you are right. She does know the location and that could pose a problem, a little later on."

"So what are we going to do about that?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Why don't we take that one when, and if, it comes; okay?"

"Okay. But why don't we plan what we will do, in any event, if we do encounter her."

"Why plan; when we could just go with the flow?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, as if it was obvious, "Because I need something to take my mind off of things."

Draco exhaled and said "Fine, but let's do this mentally."

But once, again, Hermione crushed his argument in their little conversation. "Why? When I have a pen and paper?"

She then reached in her little bag and pulled out a paper and a little purple looking object that looked like a quill.

Draco watched as she pulled down the little tray in the front of her, placed the paper on it and picked up the object. He looked at her in confusion, as her head bent a little low, and asked "A what?"

Hermione, without looking up, shook her head and said "Never mind, let's continue."

Draco decided, at that moment, to get his self comfortable in his chair. He turned, slightly, to his right and removed, both, the disillusionment charm and the silencing spell. He knew there was no need for them so he thought it was safe to take them off; if he only knew how wrong he was.

After a moment, or two, of complete silence, he cleared his throat and began "Well for starters…."

Just then a loud giggle came from the front of the plane. Hermione's head snapped up at the sound and her eyes narrowed. _Oh, it's the pug face bitch. If only she would just disappear._ A few minutes later, they saw her get up, followed by a "No, no, no. I'll be right back. I'm just going to the little girls' room."

Hermione glanced at Draco and her breathe caught in her throat. They then saw Pansy walk their way and stopped. They saw her walk back to her seat and stood their conversing with someone. Hermione took that opportunity to find a way to make Draco unnoticeable.

She reached down, under her seat, and grabbed the oversized, hooded, jacket that belonged to her cousin and gave it to Draco.

"Put this on."

"What? I'm not cold?"

"Just put on the damn jacket, Draco." Hermione hissed. As he did that, she watched Pansy turn back towards the aisle and continue her short distance to the bathroom. Hermione quickly reached over to grab the hood and, yanked it over, an annoyed, Draco's head. Before he could protest the treatment she was bestowing upon him, she pulled his covered face to her and placed her lips on his.

--

She knew this wasn't what she should be doing but she thought it was better to take the heat off of the hooded figure whose back was facing the aisle. She thought as long as she continued to kiss him she could pass the time for Pansy to be in the bathroom.

About a minute later she heard approaching heels in her ears. She intensified the kiss with Draco and smiled in the kiss when she heard the feet pass their seats and out of the area. She slowly pulled away from the kiss and ran her tongue over her swollen lips. She had done it! She had gotten pass the glance of Pansy by making out with Pansy's so-called boyfriend. If only she had done that before, maybe things would have been different.

Suddenly, approaching feet came into Hermione's ear shot and, before she could act upon it, a shadow came up behind her. She closed her eyes, momentarily, to see if the dark shadow would move, and when it didn't she sighed and, annoyingly, opened her eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"What can I do for you?" Hermione asked annoyingly.

The girl wasn't there for five minutes yet but yet her presence was already becoming annoying.

"Well, you could drop dead and die, but I'm sure you wouldn't do that for little old me." Pansy said in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"Well, you could go back in that hole the cat dragged you out of and make us all feel better." Hermione retorted in the same sickeningly sweet voice as Pansy.

Pansy's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. She crossed her arms and said "Why are you on this flight, mudblood? Aren't you supposed to be in that two bedroom broom closet the Weasel's call a home?"

Hermione's nostrils flared and she said "How dare you talk down to the Weasley's when they aren't here to defend themselves?" When she didn't get a reply she exhaled and asked "Why don't you leave us in peace and go back up to the front, where we won't breathe in your stink air?"

Hermione scooted closer to Draco, whom Pansy had yet to notice, and said "My stink air? I'm not the one who is contaminating a perfectly good flight to Rome with my mudblood germs; now am I? Of course I'm not; because, unlike you, my germs aren't contagious."

Hermione ignored the 'Rome' part and she said "You know what? You're right. Your germs aren't contagious; YOU are contagious. Your germs are, as sad as it may seem, victims in this whole ordeal."

Draco snorted at Hermione's comment but stopped when Hermione squeezed his thigh. That snort cause Pansy to look below her. A smile formed on her face and she asked "And who is this? Is this your mudblood boyfriend?"

Hermione didn't answer at first so Pansy said "Oh, I get it. You don't want to seem like a bad little girl in front of him." she then laughed. "Does he know how you ace all of your classes?"

That caused Hermione to look at her and narrow her eyes. "Excuse me? I, unlike you, ace my classes the normal way; by studying hard and passing exams. Not all of us can just strip in front of a professor, have sex with him, and pass with flying colors."

Pansy's eyes opened up, slightly, and then they went back to normal. She brought her nails up to her face, examined them and said "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Of course you don't know what I'm talking about. You never know; do you? Or would you like me to refresh your memory?"

--

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blaise get up, and look behind his seat to where the commotion was coming from. It didn't take him long to notice it was, to his surprise, coming from the area where Hermione and Pansy were located. As soon as he saw this, his mind told him to sit it out and wait to see if anything will come out of this little spat. He knew the flight attendants were also there if anything went wrong and he also knew that. if he was needed, he would intervene; but until then he would watch the performance unfold.

--

Pansy feigned a yawn and she asked "Why would you refresh my memory when I have none to begin with?"

"Oh? Because I'm sure everyone would be glad to hear this seeing as you and your _dear_ _Severus_ are staring."

--

Blaise, who was, now, standing next to and, listening to the semi-argument, with the flight attendants, dropped his mouth open. He had hear the rumor of Pansy and Professor Snape when they were in Hogwarts but both, Pansy and Professor Snape, denied it so they could never prove it; but now, seeing as Hermione had seen it, he knew it was real. _Oh, how things have changed._

_--_

Pansy knew where that was going to lead so she decided to switch the topic. She took her hand, which she was examining, and placed it on the hood of the jacket. Her mind was screaming at her to rip the hoodie off so she could see if the guy Granger was with was ugly but, she soon realized, she would have to do that sneakily.

She ran her hand over the material and said "You know this is a good material."

Hermione gripped her wand from her waistband and, unnoticeably, took it from her waist. She mumbled a spell to keep the hoodie, temporarily, attached to Draco's head, and replied "I would say so…"

"Well, why don't you continue with your little tale? I'm sure your boyfriend would love to see the little lying bitch you can be."

As soon as those words left her mouth, what happened next was like a daze. Pansy who was touching the material, suddenly, yanked it; resulting in Draco, who wasn't expecting it, being jerked back, closer to her. His neck snapped back from the impact and, before he could stop himself he yelled out the words "What the fuck is your problem?"

That caused Hermione to stand up and pointed the tip of her wand on Pansy's nose bridge, right between her eyes, and said "Try anything else and you won't be conscious when we land."

--

When Blaise saw this happening, he dashed, with the flight attendants, towards to disruption. He stopped beside Pansy and placed his hand on top of Hermione's out stretched wand. He glanced to his left and watched as the attendants he was talking to, walk to calm down the, now, outraged passengers. He then looked back at Hermione and said "I am sure you don't want to do that Hermione."

"How would you know Blaise, you didn't seem to have a problem with her earlier when you were talking to her. Why is it wrong that I have a problem with her?"

Blaise watched her grip tighten as the wand was pushed a bit further into Pansy's skin and said "I'm not saying that. I just think you need to calm down. You know _Drayden _will not like that."

--

As soon as he said that she glanced at him and released the deathly grip she had on her wand. Pansy gulped, knowingly, and said "So it's Drayden. If I didn't know better I would say you had a thing for my dear Draco but, since I know he wouldn't even give you a first glance, I would take it you had a thing for my Drakie-pooh." Hermione didn't say anything so Pansy continued "If only your little mudblood boy toy would realize that he is just a substitute for what you can't have…." She shook her said and concluded "…pathetic."

Hermione, who had yet to drop her wand fully, was going to put it back to Pansy's face but Blaise caught her mid rise and said "Enough! Let's try to get off this plane in one piece okay?"

Pansy turned up her nose and said "Are you sure you are talking to me or the mudblood over there?" She pointed to Hermione and raised her eyebrow.

Hermione dropped her wand hand and rolled her eyes. She had no idea how exhausting it was to argue with bitches like Pansy, since she rarely did it. Hermione then turned to take a seat but stopped when Pansy said "This isn't over mudblood"

Hermione exhaled and said, defeated, "Wouldn't dream of it."

--

She then watched as the female Slytherin walked down the narrow aisle to her seat but she giggled when she saw her trip over a small bag that just 'happened' to be lounging in the aisle. Hermione shook her head as she watch Pansy scowled at the innocent-looking lady and said "Sorry for the disturbance; folks."

A few of them nodded in her direction, others smiled at her and she finally took her seat. She exhaled loudly and before she did anything else, she muttered two spells, a disillusionment charm and a silencing spell, and reversed the spell to allow the hoodie to be released from Draco's head.

When she did that, it dropped, ceremoniously, on his shoulder, and his head snapped in her direction. His breathing was normal but his eyes were wide. He looked at her, opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He repeated that action again and then said "I can't believe it."

Hermione's left eyebrow rose and she said "I know the whole situation was over the top but…"

"No, no, no. It was way over the top."

"Well what do you expect me to do? I mean she just attacked me?"

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the argument; what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that too but something that was said during the whole thing."

"Well you go tot tell me what you mean then."

Draco turned, slightly, to her, gripped her shoulder and said "How could you not know what I mean?"

"Well it wasn't of great importance if I don't remember it."

Draco looked outraged and he said "Not important? Not important? Are you mad? How can that not be important?"

"Damn it, Draco. Tell me what is so important then."

Draco calmed down for a few minutes then he said, with a complete straight and serious face. "She called me a mudblood!"

--

_I'm finally done._

_It was supposed to be longer but I am not done with part two so I decided to post them separately._

_I hope you like this chapter_

_Tell me what you think._

_I should be done with the other part some time this week, since I write it on a legal pad, at work._

_Oh, and I hope you liked my rambling in the previous chapter. I just couldn't help myself._

_Much Love_

Baybeetricia


	12. Wrong place, Wrong time: Part II

**Because of you**

_Last time on_ **Because of You**

_"I'm talking about the argument; what are you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about that too but something that was said during the whole thing."_

_"Well you got to tell me what you mean then."_

_Draco turned, slightly, to her, gripped her shoulder and said "How could you not know what I mean?"_

_"Well it wasn't of great importance if I don't remember it."_

_Draco looked outraged and he said "Not important? Not important? Are you mad? How can that not be important?"_

_"Damn it, Draco. Tell me what is so important then."_

_Draco calmed down for a few minutes then he said, with a complete straight and serious face. "She called me a mudblood!"_

_**Notes**_

**Hey everyone.**

I'm so sorry about the long delay but, I actually had this written on a legal pad book, almost two years ago….and I just found it the other day; along with the three chapters that follow this. So, here is it. Hope you enjoy it.

I know it's pretty short, compared to my long hiatus, but please bear with me. The next few chapters need to be typed and I just need to get back into the swing of things.

P.S. If any mistakes please excuse

**Story:**

Part II: Pansy's Planning

Hermione sat there, for a good ten minutes, just staring at the man she had just tried to hide. _Honestly! Is that the only thing he got out of the argument?_ Hermione bit her bottom lip, looked at him skeptically and then asked "Draco, hon, are you okay?"

He looked at her and said "Of course I'm okay."

She then nodded and said "Then why the fuck is that the only thing you got out of the whole argument?"

He shook his head, rubbed the back of his neck and said 'That's not the only thing I got out of the conversation. It is just one of the things that stood out to me. I mean, you know I'm not a muggleborn, and I know I'm not a muggleborn. I had just thought I would feel differently if ever I was called one by mistake from someone who doesn't know of my status."

Hermione exhaled, annoyingly and asked "We are seriously not having a conversation on you being called a mudblood; because, honestly, Draco I would curse you to Merlin knows where. How could you think that you would feel differently? Do you think I would be different if I were a pureblood?"

Draco looked at her face and, despite him wanting to say yes, he said "No. I wasn't thinking that."

"Obviously" She sighed loudly and said "I still can't believe that is the only thing you got out of that conversation."

"I never said that was. I just spoke on one of them; not all." He went silent for a few minutes before continuing "But, I must admit, if I were Pansy I would be scared to approach you again."

Hermione looked at him and burst out laughing. She shook her head and said "Hon, that would be the case if she had brains; but seeing as she has none, I am sure I would encounter her again."

Draco laughed along with her and said "Come to think about it, you are definitely right."

Hermione smiled at him, snuggled into his jacket clad body and said nothing. He stroked her hair for a few minutes and then leaned down to give her cheek a quick peck. They stayed snuggled into each other for the majority of the flight. That was until Draco pitched up, suddenly and said "We might have a problem."

Hermione looked to her left, at his face, and asked "What kind of problem?"

"We're close to the airport and, knowing Pansy, she will wait around to see me come off the plane. That way she could latch onto me and make sure "mark her territory."

Hermione rolled her eyes, thought _if she was a guy she could just piss a circle around him and call it a day_ and then said "Well…." She took a quick glance out of the window, saw the approaching airport and continued "…that could pose a problem but I might have an idea that could work."

He rubbed his index finger along her cheek and asked "And that would be?"

"You see how she never saw my boyfriend's face…."

After more time flirting than planning, the plane finally landed at El Prat Airport, also known as Barcelona Airport. The airplane shook for a few minutes as it landed but then glided carefully on the path runway. Hermione sighed in relief, seeing as she was neither thrown off the plane or killed Pansy during the entire two hours on the flight.

Slowly, but surely, the plane slowed and stopped. She smiled at Draco when she realized that the seatbelt sign was removed and she was finally allowed to unbuckle her seatbelt. Suddenly the fiddling of a microphone was heard followed by the clearing of the throat and the unmistakable voice of the pilot on the intercom.

"Good afternoon; everyone. Welcome to the beautiful city of Barcelona. We hope you enjoy your stay here and we hope to see you here again after you leave here."

Hermione smiled at the voice of the pilot, watched as Draco removed both the disillusionment charm and the silencing spell, and then leaned over to give her a quick kiss. She then watched as he quickly stood up, retrieved his bag, followed by her bag, from the overhead storage bin, and then squeezed her hand. He then walked to the front of the plane, towards the she-devil and sighed. She knew that it was just a short time before she saw him but she still didn't like the fact that he had to pretend to like Pansy.

_If only things were different._ Anyway, much like Hermione thought, it didn't take long for her to notice the steady get up of a, now, happy Pansy. She watched as Pansy latched herself onto Draco's right arm and leaned forward, as if to kiss him. Draco quickly turned his head and looked behind him towards Hermione. She glanced down, quickly, grabbed her carry-on bag, which was under her seat, and began to make her way out of the airplane.

As she walked closer to the front of the plane she couldn't help but feel the unmistakable glare of Pansy at her. She looked up, making sure they made full eye contact, glared back at her, with the same intensity, and then bit her lip when she saw Pansy start playing with Draco's arm. Her lips thinned out as she then watched Pansy lean over and whisper something in Draco's ear.

Her fist closed tightly together as the thought of her hands around Pansy's scrawny neck came to mind. Well, that was until Pansy, once again, leaned over to kiss Draco but, like before, he turned his head in addition to shrugging his shoulder and walking away. Pansy stood there for a minute, probably feeling embarrassed, before she walked speedily to try and get back to Draco's side.

After a few minutes of walking, carefully, in the crowd, Hermione finally made her way to the end of the aisle and finally, into the lobby of the airport. She gave a wide smile as she saw Blaise standing by the door; waiting on her. She gave him a smile before they, both, made their way to the baggage area. When they got there they met some of the bags already circulating on the display by the conveyer belt.

She walked alongside Blaise and stopped a few meters away from the overjoyed, and chatty might I add, Pansy and a smothered, slightly annoyed, Draco. She smiled to herself and looked up just in time to see Draco pull his luggage off the belt and place it at the spot at his feet.

She saw her bag a few ways behind his and smiled as she watched him collect hers and place it next to his. A few minutes later she saw Blaise collect his luggage and during that time she glanced in Draco's direction. He was looking at her for a few seconds, before he smiled, looked at her luggage at his feet and nodded.

She then turned to Blaise and walked alongside him as they made their way outside. As soon as they got outside they notice a car waiting for them. She raised her eyebrow at Blaise, watched as the driver got out, but not before popping the trunk, grabbed Blaise's luggage and placed it in the trunk. He then opened the door and allowed them to slide in. Seeing as Hermione got in first, she was asked to sit in the seat facing the window and Blaise was asked to sit in the seat next to the door. As soon as the door closed Blaise decided to make her as comfortable as he could in this situation – he engaged her in a conversation he_ knew_ she knew loads about; Spanish history.

Meanwhile, Draco was standing next to a smoldering Pansy wishing he never laid eyes on her those years before in Hogwarts. You see, due to the simple fact that she was the last to not only book the flight but arrive on the plane as well, her luggage was left. The lady, whom Pansy hated at the moment, had politely informed her that her luggage was, indeed on the next flight there, that was due to arrive in an hour, but she was hearing none of that. She wanted her luggage and she wanted it now. So, after leaving a contact number and all of the other information the woman requested –name, color of bag, number of bags- she left the office with, what seem like, a permanent scowl on her face.

Draco, being the _ever caring boyfriend_ that he is, had told her that it would be wise to stay to the airport, that way she could get her luggage, since it was only an hour, but she declined and decided, well in complete honesty, she demanded to go home. But, what she didn't realize was, when she said she wanted to go home, she would be doing just that; going to her home. She had thought that she would be going back to Draco's villa but she was heavily disappointed when they both walked outside and found two cars, one behind the other, waiting for them.

She stopped, looked at him in confusion, and was about to ask him what was going on when she realized he was walking away from her towards one of the cars. She followed him but was stopped when the driver, from the other car, stopped her and glided her towards the other waiting car. She looked him one more time, turned to look at Draco and asked "What's going on Draco?"

He exhaled loudly, turned to her and said "I'm tired Pansy. So I'm going home. Be safe."

Pansy didn't say anything as she watched him slide into the car. He must have been really tired because he didn't even give her a hug goodbye. She sighed, slid into the car, but not before watching the driver of Draco's car place all of the luggage in the trunk, close it and got inside, and thought _I guess I will have to visit him later in the week when he is up to see me._

Two days later found Pansy waking up in a lonely bed. Since she came to Spain a mere two days ago she hadn't heard or seen Draco in any way, shape or form. Okay, well that's a lie. He did call her yesterday to inform her, via owl of course, that her luggage had been delivered to his villa by accident so he would send it to her so he wouldn't have to be inconvenience. She had thought that he would come to deliver it but, like before, she was disappointed when she noticed that his house elves came and delivered her stuff.

That was when she came up with a plan to collect all of Draco's attention. It was obvious that Blaise was taking all of it so, as his girlfriend, she thought she had the right to be alone with him whenever she saw fit. She knew she hadn't been making an effort, while in school, to take up all of his time, seeing as she knew, from many arguments, that his studies are important to him, so, seeing as they were on vacation, it was time to up the stakes.

She got up out of her bed, accio'd her designer luggage and starting scanning the bag for the perfect outfit of seduction. But, much to her dismay, she couldn't find anything skimpy or flattering enough for her goal. So, that's when she realized a shopping trip was in order and she knew just the place.

She squealed out loud, thankful that no one was there to witness it, and sped off into the bathroom. It was time to get her plan on the road. She ran the water, for a hot bath, poured the entire contents of her small bubble bath bottle in the tub and watched as it foamed up. After the water got to the rim, she stripped off her robe, sank in the water slowly, and smiled. If all went well she would be in Draco's bed before he knew what hit him.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco were just rolling over. They had just gotten in very early this morning; seeing as Blaise wanted to check out the club scene with them to pass the time before Gabrielle came to Spain. They danced, partied, drank and just enjoyed their time away from Pansy and school.

So, after their night of fun was out of the way, everything went fine. That was until the sun blared through the opened curtains of Draco's room. Neither he nor Hermione was ready to get up; especially him, so he turned around, so his back was facing the light, grabbed his pillow from under him and placed it over his head. He thought it would help, and it did, until he felt Hermione's hand drawing circles on his side.

He didn't know what it was about her but just the touch of her, any part of her – whether it's her lips, fingers or skin – got his juices flowing; and I mean flowing fast. He smiled as he felt her hands go low and wrap around her waist. She kissed his shoulder blade and smiled. He didn't know what she was smiling but he was caught off guard when she said "I know you're awake hon. No need to pretend."

He laughed at her comment, grabbed her hand, that was lying, lazily, around his waist, placed it on his erection and said "That I am."

She gave it a slight squeeze, laughed and said "Even though I wasn't referring to that, I am glad that you are, indeed, up."

He turned over, so he was lying on her back, looked at her face, that had somehow ended up on his shoulder during his movement and asked "Why is that?"

She raised her head from his shoulder, smiled down at him and said "It would be easier for me when I do this." She then threw her legs over his waist and sat on his lap. He looked up at her, and just notice that she was naked. He knew they messed around last night, but seeing as they didn't actually have sex last night he had thought she had gotten dressed into one of his shirts; but seeing as she hadn't and was currently straddling his waist, he couldn't stop himself from getting even harder at the thought.

She looked at him in amusement as his eyes ran down the length of her body; or at least the parts that was visible. It wasn't like he hadn't seen what she looked like before, but the way he looked at her made her believe she was the only woman in the world. After a few minutes of silently watching him watch her she had had enough. She leaned over, gave him a quick kiss and asked "What are you thinking about?"

He inhaled her smell, ran his hands over her thighs and up to her hips and said "All the things I could do to you right now."

She nuzzled her nose into his neck, gave it a slight kiss, and said "How about putting those things into action?"

He growled at her and said "Oh, so you're barking out orders are you?"

She rolled her eyes, slowly started rocking her hips against his and said "If I was barking out orders I would have said something like "Don't just lie there. Get the thrusting."

With that said, he looked at her for a second before bursting out laughing. His entire body shook with the laughter and he said, in between laughs "Get the thrusting? Oh my Merlin, Granger. I seriously need to teach you how to be demanding."

She stopped her movements, raised an eyebrow at him and said "You need to _teach_ me to be demanding? Are you serious?"

He smirked at her and said "Yes I'm serious. You obviously don't know how to be demanding."

Her mouth opened slightly before she said "I do too know how to be demanding. You could ask-"

But she was cut off when Draco said "Lie on your stomach."

She stopped what she was saying, looked at him in confusion and said "What?"

"Lie on your stomach."

"Is this what you were referring to when you said you would teach me to be demanding?"

Draco growled loudly, gripped her waist firmly, making sure to press her pelvis closer to his in the process, and said "Don't make me repeat myself, Granger." He then rubbed his erection, hard against her, already wet and slightly throbbing, sex. She bit her lips from letting a whimper escape and then closed her eyes when he did it again and concluded "Lie on your stomach."

She stayed still, trying to catch her breath, for what seemed like ages. But Draco, who was losing the battle with the control over himself, said "Oh, so you decided not to listen to me, I see."

He then got up so his face was almost touching hers and starting running his hands down her cheek to her neck and, finally, her bare breast. Her chest, subconsciously, arched into his hand and she gasp as she felt his finger graze her left nipple. She looked at him with hooded eyes and said "You're not playing fair."

He smirked at her, removed his hands from her breast fully and trailed it down. When he got to her belly button, he circled it and whispered "And you're not following orders."

She pouted at him but bit her lip when she felt his fingers trail lower and lower until it got to her neither lips. Her eyes closed for a minute and she gasped when she felt his finger dip even lower to spread her wet lips. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt him lean forward and rub his nose against her collarbone. She moaned out loud as she felt his head raise high and then the sudden feel of what she assumed was his tongue on the tip of her earlobe.

"Hermione, I'm going to tell you tell you this one, and I really mean this one, time." His finger grazed her clit and her hips bucked towards it. "Go and lie on your stomach."

He removed his finger and she whimpered. He then bit her earlobe and whispered, harshly "Now!"

She sighed, gently, got off of his lap, too fast for Draco's liking, and went to lie on her stomach next to him. He smirked at her, gave her butt a gentle squeeze and said "Good girl." He then shifted his body slightly so he was sitting, as comfortably as he could, facing her side and said "Now, lift your hips."

She knew he would prolong it even further so she just did as he asked and rose her hips. He smiled at her, placed his unused pillow under her pelvis and said "Wow, you're such a good girl. I think I should reward you."

He then moved so he was above her back and inclined hips and said "Spread your legs for me, hon."

She did as he requested quickly and he couldn't help but chuckle. If he had known he could demand her to do anything, just by waving the sex card in her face, or in this case, over her most sensitive areas, he would have done it ages ago. After relishing in that simple fact he gripped her thighs in his hands and secured himself carefully, and flush between them.

They both moaned loudly as his warm member came in contact with her wet sex. She turned her head to the left, so her right side was flat against the bed and said "Draco, baby, please."

He smiled, grabbed his erection and started rubbing it against her swollen lips. "Is this what you want, baby?"

She moaned as her hips bucked into him and said "Yes, please."

With that said he placed the head of his penis to her opening and slid in carefully and slowly. They both moaned as he slid in ball deep. This was one of the things he loved about having sex with Hermione. No matter how many times he thought he experienced a good sexual experience with someone, it never compares to any of the experiences he had with Hermione.

From the way her body moved with his as he thrust in her to the small and sultry noises she made when he grazed her clit or brought her to the edge of a climax. As soon as it started, his thought ended when she felt Hermione wiggle beneath him. He had no idea that he had paused when he was fully sheathed in her but when he did realize it he started moving.

He started off slow, making sure they both savored the feel of him as he moved inside of her and, after her encouraging whimpers and moans, he sped up, gripped her thighs tightly as he slammed into her and then leaned down to whisper "Merlin, you feel so good baby."

Her hips bucked into him as she felt his moist lips on her ear. Then he grazed her clit and a loud moan escaped her mouth. "Draco, oh Merlin, don't stop. Go faster; please."

He did exactly as she asked and hissed when he felt her walls tighten around his dick. "Holy fuck baby. You're so tight"

Hermione moaned, met his wild thrust, and begged "Oh, baby, please."

He slowed his thrusting, to a steady pace, and asked "Please what baby?"

She moaned loudly, cursed softly and said "Please Draco."

He slowed down his thrusting, even more, so he was sliding out until only the head remains before he slowly slid in. :Please what, darling? You know if you want me to do something, you have to tell me."

She moaned and mumbled something in the pillow. He leaned over, kissed her shoulder blade, then her spine and then asked "What was that, love?"

She sighed, said nothing but rubbed her thighs, or at least tried to rub her thighs, together. He stopped her movements and said "Uh, uh, uh. If you want some friction, of any kind, then you need to tell me what you want love. You know I love it when you talk dirty."

She sighed, gripped the sheets tightly and said "Draco, please, fuck me"

He smiled down at her, despite her not being able to see and said "With pleasure."

With that said he slid out of her, so only the tip remained and then slammed back into her hard. Her back arched into the bed as he not only watched her grab the sheet tighter than before but gripped him far tighter he could manage. His breath caught in his throat as he heard her say "Fuck baby, please don't stop. I'm so close."

"That's right baby. Squeeze me."

"Oh Merlin Draco; I'm so close. Don't stop; please."

Draco pounded in her fast and before he knew it, he felt her body shake beneath him as she fell over the edge of orgasmic bliss. As her release washed over him he couldn't help but relish in the feeling. Not only was she so much warmer than before but it made his movements more out of control and wild.

Not long after her release he felt his quickly approaching. Due to that fact, he did the only thing he could think to do to not hiss as he felt his own orgasm pushing him towards the edge; he buried his face into her neck. But what he didn't realize was it made it actually worst. As soon as his head hit her shoulder, the scent of her satisfied body infiltrated his nostrils and he fell over the edge.

His body stiffen above her, resulting in him burying himself ball deep into her, and he growled as he shot his load into her waiting body. She squirmed beneath him, slightly, as she felt his hot release inside her body. They both stayed quiet, and in that same position, for what seemed like eternity; but was, in actuality, a mere ten minutes, before they moved.

Draco, who was first to move, rose his head, kissed her neck and said "Now that is what I call a good morning."

She giggled beneath him and said "I'm sure you would think so."

He then rolled off of her, so he was lying on his side, and brought her flushed body to his. He snuggled into her and said "Time for bed now."

She cuddled into him and said "We can't love. We have to do some sightseeing; remember."

"Sightseeing can wait. I am exhausted hon."

She turned her head, slightly, towards him and said "Did I just hear you say I exhaust you? Oh wow! The great and mighty Sex God has finally gotten worn out."

He laughed out loud and said "Don't get use to it, baby. It's only because I like you that I allow you the wear me out. You should be honored."

She gasped, placed her hand on her chest and said "And honored I am. I can't believe you would allow that."

Her eyes rolled after her speech but laughed when she felt him start to tickle her. She rolled over to face him, to stop the tickle fest, but was stopped when she felt his lips descend on hers. She sighed into the kiss but pulled away nonetheless. He placed his forehead against her and whispered "I love you Granger."

She smiled at him and said "And I, you, ferret."

He looked at her for a few minutes, just memorizing the contours of her face, before he looked in confusion as her smile grew wider. She moved out of his grasp, sat up and starting rocking on the edge of the bed. He got up, slightly and asked "What are you so excited about?"

"We're going sightseeing today!"

He fell back on the bed, groaned and said "Merlin, Granger!"


	13. A Part Gone Wrong: Part I

Last time on** "**_**Because of You**_**":**

_He placed his forehead against her and whispered "I love you Granger."_

_She smiled at him and said "And I, you, ferret."_

_He looked at her for a few minutes, just memorizing the contours of her face, before he looked in confusion as her smile grew wider. She moved out of his grasp, sat up and starting rocking on the edge of the bed. He got up, slightly and asked "What are you so excited about?"_

_"We're going sightseeing today!"_

_He fell back on the bed, groaned and said "Merlin, Granger!"_

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! I'm back! Years later but I am back; nonetheless. Life got hectic for a while and I lost my urge to want to write but now that the juices have been flowing for a while I thought I would continue this. It's been a while since I wrote so please bear with me while I get back in the swing of things.

This will be extra long to make up for the time I missed. This chapter will be broken into 2; followed by the remaining 1-3 chapters left in this story. There will be no epilogue so after those chapters I should be done. Part two of this chapter will have most of the drama but, without further ado, "Because of You."

**Musical Inspiration for this Chapter:** Miguel: Kaleidoscope Dream (entire album)

**Chapter 11:**

**A Plan Gone Wrong**

Part I: Her Again?

Draco, quickly, opened the door to his family's home, slid to the side to allow Hermione in, and shut the door behind him. He let out one big sigh and looked at the woman whom, he just found out, knows many ways of exhausting him. He never in his life knew he could be so tired; outside of quidditch and sex that is. When she had, initially, told him that she wanted to go everywhere he didn't think she, literally, meant everywhere; but she did. She dragged him to, at least, seven heritage sites, three historic sites and monuments and two parks; and this was all within the first three and a half hours of their day. From there they slowed down to stroll around a few more parks before they hit a café on the way, for a late lunch, and then decided to head back to the Villa.

Hermione looked at Draco and shook her head. She knew she went a little crazy when she suggested they visit a few of the places she wanted to go but she never, in her life, thought that Draco would allow her to drag him to the majority of them. Despite her enjoying herself she knew she did a number on him so she walked over to him, relieved him of her bags he insisted on carrying, placed them in a nearby chair and ran her hands over his face. The slight stubble that was present was enough to make her smile. She heard him give let out a sigh and she asked "You okay, love?"

He smiled at her, walked over to the nearest couch, plopped down and slid her on his lap. He buried his face in her hair, inhaled and said "I am now."

She pulled her head away from his face, looked at him and said "I'm sorry if I went overboard. It's just that you know how I get sometimes."

He laughed and said "I have known you since you were 11, Granger , so no need to explain. I just wasn't prepared for it; is all. I'll be fine."

"You sure? I mean, I would have thought you would have held me back a little bit but you just let me go wild."

"I know I could have but you just looked so happy and you know I would do anything to see you happy."

She smiled at him and said "Thanks baby, but since you did something for me I think I should return the favor and do something for you."

He raised an eyebrow at her and asked "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

She smiled, seductively, at him, slid off of his lap onto the carpeted floor before him and "You take a guess."

His breath hitched his throat. He leaned forward, covered her lips with his and said "You don't have to do that you know? I am happy just doing things you like."

She smiled against his lips, bit his bottom lip gently, and said "…And that is why I want to do this." She ran her index finger down his covered thigh and said "You have been good to me today so, why not?"

Draco watched as she ran her finger up his trousers, stopped at his belt and unbuckled it slow. He swallowed, loudly, and watched as she continued to undress him. First was his belt, then the button and zipper of his pants. When he felt her hands on the waist of his pants he lifted his hips so she could slide it down his thighs; to his legs. She glanced at his boxers, where he was, already, pitching a tent, looked at him a few seconds later and asked "On or off?"

He didn't wait to answer. He just lifted himself, slightly, off the couch, grabbed his boxers by the waist and then slid them down to his knees. Hermione chuckled at his eagerness and bit her lips when she glanced at his semi hard erection. No matter how many times she glanced at Draco's penis she couldn't help but be amazed. It has the perfect proportions of length and girth and it, presently, had a glimmer of precum at the head. She licked her lips as she continued her inspection from its head to its base. There were a few visible veins on the way to the base and the lower she went the more the veins became more prominent. They weren't pronounced, by any means, but she knew the hornier he got the more they would became visible.

Draco watched as she stared at his dick and he couldn't help but get harder. He didn't understand how she could get him so hard without even touching him but he didn't want to stay still and find out. He cleared his throat, to get her attention, and said "Hermione, love, not that I don't love you looking at it, but you're not making it easier for me."

She snapped out of her gaze and said "Sorry, Draco. It's just that you are beautiful."

Draco blushed and said "Love…"

She shook her head, grabbed his erection and said "Enough talking; just enjoy."

She gave the head a tight squeeze before she slowly loosened up her hands to slide down to the base. She gave the base a squeeze before leaning forward and covering the head of his dick with her mouth. She slid her tongue over her the slit of the head, tasting the precum that accumulated there, before enclosing it, completely, and sucking on it hard. She heard Draco moan above her and she, internally, smiled. It's always good knowing that you could bring your partner pleasure; especially when that pleasure was none other than Draco Malfoy.

She continued showing special attention to the head for a few more minutes before she started her dissension. With every inch she went down she relaxed her jaw and allowed more of his head to go into her mouth. When she reached her limit, which was an inch from his base, she slid up a few inches, replaced her mouth with her hand and then started a steady rhythm going up and down his shaft. He moaned, placed his hands in her hair and slid his hands through her curls.

Hermione didn't mind Draco's hands in her hair, because she knew that meant that he was enjoying it…that was until she felt him grab a handful of her hair and pull it slightly. Hermione, who wasn't expecting that, gasped slightly and slightly grazed his dick with her teeth. She was going to stop and quickly apologize to him but she stopped when she heard him moan, loudly, and said "Damn, baby. Just like that. I'm so close."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She continued her ministries but added the slight teeth scrapping every few minutes until she heard him say "Damn it baby, you need to stop."

Hermione quickly released him, with a pop, and asked "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

He pulled her up to his chest, kissed her lips, thoroughly, and said "No, love. You did everything perfect; to perfect to be honest."

She looked at him, in confusion, and asked "So why did you stop me?"

He pushed her away from him slightly, patted his lap so she could straddle it, and said "…because I would love to be buried in you when I cum. I know this is supposed to be all about me but I know you're horny…"

Hermione started "But I'm not…" but was cut off when Draco said "Don't lie to me, Hermione. I could smell your arousal."

She blushed at his words and asked "Can you really?"

Draco raised an eye at her, slid his hands under her dress and said "Of course I can. I can also tell, just by rubbing my hands on your thigh here..." He touched the inside of her thigh "…you are beyond wet and aching for my touch. Am I right, love? Do you want me to touch you?"

She bit her lips, looked at Draco's hooded eyes asked "what do you think?"

"No, no; baby. I asked you a question and I expect an answer." He slid his hands closer to her covered sex and slid his finger over the drenched seat. "Damn it, baby. You are wetter than I anticipated." Her hips bucked into his fingers and he pulled his finger away from her. "You know how this thing works baby. If you want any part of me anywhere near your pussy then you have to answer me. Do you want me to touch you, Hermione?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, rubbed her thighs as close as she could get them and begged "Please, Draco."

"Please what, love?"

"Please touch me."

Draco smiled before leaning forward to cover her mouth with his. He knew it wouldn't take long before Hermione caved but this is the fastest she has ever caved. He was beyond happy. While they were kissing, his hands travelled up her thigh, back to her dripping sex, and he stifled a moan. Wet Hermione was one thing but drenched and dripping Hermione was another thing altogether. Her scent became more apparent and he couldn't help but want to sink his face between her legs and take a lick of her juices. He gripped her thigh, to stop his train of thought and directed it back to the matter at hand. He slid the material of her drenched lace knickers to the side and ran his finger over her soaked, heated flesh.

It didn't take long before he found her clit. He played with it, which resulted in her moaning and grabbing his shoulder for dear life, for a while before moving further down to her opening and slipping, easily inside. He fingered her for a few strokes before inserting a second and third finger into her. By this time, Hermione was panting loudly and the top of her dress was sticking to her sweat covered skin. Her hips bucked into his hands and his fingers slid even further inside her.

Draco cursed loudly before removing his fingers all together and looked at the panting woman before him. He still couldn't believe that, after all of this time, he had this woman, not only in his life but in his bed as well. He leaned over, gave her a gentle kiss and said "Lift up, love and come closer."

She did as she was told and positioned herself over him; dress and all. He grabbed her hips, brought it closer to his lap and kissed her clothed stomach. He didn't know why he did that but, recently; he couldn't help but think about what his life would be like, years later, with Hermione and their baby growing in her stomach. She shook his head to get rid of the thought _"It's too soon for that Draco; too soon"_ before he moved her panties to the side and slid her down on top of his dick.

* * *

Much later that evening, after Hermione and Draco had, both, recuperated from having their couch sex session, Blaise approached them in the living room of the villa.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

Hermione smiled at him "It's going great Blaise. How's it going with you?"

Blaise smiled at her but, before he could respond, Draco cut him off and said "What do you want?"

Hermione whipped her head around, glared at Draco and exclaimed "Draco! That's not…."

But he, too, cut her off and said "I know him better than you do, love. Trust me, he wants something. Now, what do you want?"

Blaise laughed, shook his head and said "Don't worry too much about it, Hermione. He does know me. I wanted to ask you all for a favor. I know Draco isn't too fond of nightclubs, especially Spanish nightclubs but, there is this new one that is opening up tonight. I got free tickets; one of which is specifically for you; Draco."

Draco raised his eyebrow "For me? From whom?"

"Do you remember Tony? Little Tony who use to idolize you? Well it turns out this is his nightclub. I ran into him today and he told me that he will put our name, permanently, on the list as long as you and I, and our guest, come to his grand opening tonight."

Draco was silent for a few minutes before he said "It's up to Hermione."

Hermione smiled at Blaise and asked "What time do we have to be there for?"

He looked over at Draco and said "Eight; so be dressed because that's when we leave." He then looked at Hermione and said "Please don't let him stay in the mirror for too long." Blaise quickly dodged the flying pillow that Draco threw at his head, jumped up from the couch and said "See you at 8."

Hermione laughed at the two of them, turned to Draco, raised an eyebrow and asked "Who's little Tony? And why would he idolize you?"

Draco leaned over, kissed her and said "Who wouldn't idolize me? I was, popular, even back then, and everyone wanted to be my friend. I had it all." He leaned back in the chair, stretched his arms over the back of it and smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and his response and said "But yet you were a prat, had no respect for anyone but your parents and you hated my kind."

Draco opened his eyes, exhaled loudly before gathering her in his arms and said "Yes, I will admit that but I was young and stupid then. I have grown, both mentally and physically, as you can attest to, and I have learned how to treat a woman such as yourself."

Despite her knowing that he was laying the last part on thick, she smiled, kissed his cheek and said "But you still didn't answer me. Who's little Tony?"

"Let's just say he's a family friend."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and said "If you say so…."

* * *

At a quarter to eight Hermione was checking over her appearance in the mirror. At Draco's request, she wore the red, cinched waist bodycon dress she bought a while back. She wore it with a black strappy platform heel and a black clutch. Her hair was in a loose bun on top of her head (because Draco commented that he loved her neck) and she wore a simple necklace around her neck and small earrings in her ears. She slid her hands down over her dress to make sure fit her properly and then she turned around. When she did that is when she noticed Draco leaning against the door frame of their en-suite bathroom.

She smiled at him and ran her eyes over his casual attire. He wore a simple black, silk, buttoned top with a pair of black slacks. His hair was slightly disheveled but still sexy and he wore his, ever present, smirk. She walked over to him, stopped in front of him and gave him a quick kiss. In her heels she was an inch shorter than he want and that meant his lips weren't that far to reach. He wrapped his arms around her waist, gave her cheek a kiss and said "You look great love."

She thanked him, took a step back from him and made her way to the hallway. He grabbed her and said "I can't wait until we get back home so I can rip this dress off of you."

She rolled her eyes at him and asked "Don't you ever get enough? We just had sex a few hours ago."

He grabbed her hands, entwined their fingers together, walked down the hallway with her and said "I'll never get enough. As long as it's as good as it's always been then I won't see me having enough in the very near future."

She hit his chest, mumbled "pervert" and then asked Blaise, whom was in the living room waiting on them, "Are you ready?"

Blaise nodded at them and said "The portkey should activate in a few minutes. We could have apparated but I have never been there so I can't really give you directions."

Hermione nodded and then looked at the grand master clock that suddenly starting chiming. The three of them walked closer to the table, where the portkey (shaped like a candle stick) stood and touched it as soon as the eighth chime was heard.

Hermione felt the familiar pull in her stomach and the disappearance of the ground beneath her. When she felt her feet touch the ground, she opened her eyes and immediately had to adjust them. It looked like they were in a dark, barely lit, alley way, of some sort, in a decrepit neighborhood. Hermione hissed as the smell of trash filled her nostrils and she said "Blaise, where the fuck are we?"

Blaise looked around and said "We are at his nightclub. He said there is a hidden door in this alleyway that allows Wizards in."

"Wait so you mean to tell me that this club is for, both, muggles and wizards? Isn't that dangerous?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, walked over to a brick wall on the opposite side and tapped three times. Suddenly a handle appeared and Blaise ran his wand over it. It opened easily and he turned to smile at his two companions. "_Secretum fuste_, guys."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Really, now? Couldn't he think of another name for this place? Secret club; really?"

Blaise looked at her confused and asked "Is that what it means?"

Hermione looked at him and asked "I thought you spoke Latin?"

Blaise shook his head and said "No. I only know essential words; same with Spanish. As long as it's not words that mean "beautiful", "bed", "fuck", "pussy" or "dick" then I have no need for it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Now I see why you two are best mates. You think just alike."

Draco laughed, leaned over to whisper in her ear and said "Yes well, I also know how to put them in a sentence. For example: Yo no puedo esperar para rasgar ese vestido de rojo apagado de usted y follar tu coño con tanta fuerza usted no será capaz de caminar en línea recta durante una semana."

Hermione's entire face flushed and her breath got shallow. She turned to him and said "Stop that. You're not playing fair. Besides that's Spanish."

Draco laughed, pulled her closer to him and said "When do I ever play fair? I know you love me talking dirty so it's nice to know me talking dirty to you in any language has the same effect."

She pushed him, rolled her eyes at him and then stopped short when Blaise suddenly stopped in the front of them. Draco walked next to Blaise and asked "What's going on?"

Blaise looked at Draco and said "You need to think of a plan."

Hermione walked up behind Draco, wrapped her arms around his waist and asked "A plan for what?"

Blaise glanced at Hermione and pointed in the front of them. Draco lifted his arm so she could slide in the front of him. When she did that her happiness dropped and in its place annoyance crept in. She sucked her teeth, turned to them and asked "Why is this skank always where we are?"

Hermione looked at Draco expectedly and asked "What do you want to do?"

Draco looked in the front of him, still glancing around the room because he still didn't see what the commotion was about but that was until his eyes landed on a bar table, in the corner of the room that houses none other than Pansy and 3 other woman. He closed his eyes, massaged the bridge of his nose, sucked his teeth and said "Her again?"

* * *

And there you have it folks. My intro (aka chapter) back into the writing world. I hope you enjoyed it and look out for part II. It should be up sometime next week (since I wrote this in a few hours) but I just need a mental break. Today has been exhausting.

**Translation:** _Yo no puedo esperar para rasgar ese vestido de rojo apagado de usted y follar tu coño con tanta fuerza usted no será capaz de caminar en línea recta durante una semana. _{I can't wait to rip that red dress off of you and fuck your pussy so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week.}

**P.S.** Please excuse any mistakes. I will read over it again before I post the follow up chapter and edit it, if necessary.

©Baybeetricia


End file.
